A Christmas we won't soon forget
by jennanderton78
Summary: For Kurt and Blaine this will be a Christmas like no other. The gang rallies around when one of their one is critically injured. This story is set in the future a little too.
1. The Attack

Leading up to the attack

The day started out like most every other day except school was finally finished for the holiday break. Kurt and Blaine were set to leave the next morning for Lima to see their families for Christmas. This will be one Christmas they will never forget but will wish they could. For Blaine it will change the course of his life forever.

A week into their visit to Lima.  
Kurt and Blaine decide to go out and do a little last minute holiday shopping as Christmas was only 8 days away. After shopping for several hours in a very crowded mall. Blaine decides he needs a quick bathroom break. So he and Kurt head to the food court to eat and find a bathroom. The food court is by far the busiest area of the mall Kurt points out.

"Wow. Who knew everyone in Lima could fit into one mall. This place is packed today" said Kurt. "Well its Christmas time after all. After lunch we should go see Santa" smiled Blaine. "Sure Blaine if that s what you want to do. Why not" said Kurt. "Well it is Kurt. I think it would be fun and we could get a picture out of it too" said Blaine. "Fine Blaine whatever you want. Just be glad that I love you so much" said Kurt. Thank you blushed Blaine. Now to find a bathroom and some food. I have to PEE and we need to eat soon said Blaine with a fidget and a little dance. You and your small bladder Mr Anderson laughed Kurt. The sign up there (pointing ahead) says the food court is around that corner surely there s a bathroom for you in there said Kurt. Blaine smiles and says of course there is. At that Blaine slid his hand into Kurt s sending a shiver down Kurt s back and to his crotch.

The food court

Upon arriving at the food court Blaine starts looking at all the different food vendors and decides on pizza for his lunch which Kurt says he will get so Blaine can go and pee. Blaine hurries off down the hallway to the bathroom after telling Kurt he would be back in 5 minutes and that he loved him. Kurt goes to the pizza place window and orders two slices of pepperoni and extra cheese and 2 medium diet cokes and settles into a table near the bathrooms to wait for Blaine. Twenty minutes pass and no sign of Blaine and that is odd. Kurt calls him and there s no answer. Which is weird Blaine never misses Kurt s call. So Kurt sends him a text message.

Kurt: Hey Blaine are you okay in there I love you Kurt.

Unbeknownst to Kurt. Blaine was not all right. He was being beaten by the three thugs from Westerville that he had known at his old school years earlier. The same three thugs that had beaten him up at the dance he had told Kurt about many years earlier when Kurt had asked him to his junior prom. Kurt calls again and still gets no answer. Something is definitely not right. Kurt realizes that when he looks up towards the bathroom hallway that something is very wrong. Three emts with a stretcher and bags of gear had just flown passed him. Throwing all caution to the wind Kurt jumps up leaving his bags and everything else and tears through the throngs of people gathering in and around the bathroom. Kurt reaches the door and feels his stomach lurch. There s blood and urine everywhere and a curly haired body laying in the midst of it all. Kurt shoves in passed all of the onlookers and is stopped by a burly police officer who tells Kurt the bathroom is a crime scene and that he can t use it. It was in that moment that Kurt saw the face of the barely breathing body. It was Blaine. He was covered in bruises and cuts and his right arm was clearly broken at the elbow.

(Horror stricken) "BLAINE BLAINE BLAINE. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BLAINE? BLAINE. OH MY GOD BLAINE" screamed Kurt.

The officer then grabbed Kurt and removed him from the scene to talk to him.

Cop: So you know the young man in the restroom?

Kurt: Yes sir hes my boyfriend. His name is Blaine Anderson.

Cop: Any idea who would want to hurt him or why they would want to son?

Kurt: (after taking a breath says slowly) We are gay sir and have been threatened and bullied when we were younger. Being gay causes people to hate you for no other reason. As to who I have no idea. (very shaken)

Cop: Where were you when the attack occurred?

Kurt: I was waiting at a table with our lunch. He said he would only be a few minutes.

Cop: Did anyone see or speak to you?

Kurt: Well the food court is packed with people but the only person I spoke to was my friend Mercedes and that was on the phone.

Kurt pulls out his phone and shows the texts and calls he had made at the time of the attack.

Cop: Ok one more question and we're done. Do you have his parents names and a phone number and maybe an address so we can notify them.

Kurt: Yes of course I do. There names are Hannah and Kenneth Anderson. Their home number is 715-555-4233 and their address is 720 Pine Bluff Road over in Westerville. I can call them now if you want me to.

Cop: Thank you and what is your name son.

Kurt: My name is Kurt Hummel.

Cop: Thank you Mr Hummel but I will have my chief call them.

After a moment of silence and as Officer Fields is standing to leave Kurt looks up and says where did they take Blaine? Which hospital? And is there any way to keep his name out of the headlines at least for now?

Cop:They took him to Lima Memorial Hospital. He is in the er being treated. It looks pretty bad. he s unconscious and badly injured. Please get someone to go with you. Yes for now we will with hold his name until his family is notified.

Kurt smiled gently and said thank you and grabbed his things and hurriedly ran to Blaine s car. Once in the drivers seat of the car he fished his phone out of his jacket and calls his dad.

Kurt: Dad. Its Kurt something has happened to Blaine. I need you to meet me at Lima Memorial Hospital.

Finn: Kurt what happened (yelling). Burt is at the garage still. I m on my way Kurt. Hang tough. I m coming okay.

Kurt: Okay (unsure sounding). I m scared Finn. He's unconscious and there was so much blood on the floor. What do I do? I can t do this. I need my dad. (starts crying)

Finn: Kurt where are you? Please calm down. Kurt talk to me.

Finn: (On his cellphone) Puck. Its Finn come get me something happened to Blaine he s at the hospital.(pauses) I dont know Kurt hasn t said. Just get here. He can t drive like he is. Hold on ok. (Back to the house line). Kurt where are you right now?

Kurt: I am sitting in Blaine's car at the West Lima Mall.

Finn: Puck and I are on the way okay.

Kurt: Okay (shaky) I need to call my Dad. Thanks Finn.

Finn: Anytime Kurt see you soon.

The call ends.

Kurt dials his dads garages number and as soon as the line is picked up and he hears his dads voice hes telling him what happened and he s frantic.

Kurt: Dad Blaine has been hurt really bad. He s at the hospital and unconscious. There was blood everywhere. What do I do? How did this happen? Who would do this to him? Dad I can t lose Blaine. (starts sobbing)

Burt: Kurt Kurt son please calm down. Being upset and frantic won t help Blaine right now. Have you called his folks?

Kurt:(replies weakly and still crying) No the police said they would. I can not believe this is happening. Who would hurt him?

Burt: I don t know Kurt. Blaine is nice and sweet to every one.

Kurt: I know. (sobbing as he remembers a few times Blaine wasnt so nice)

A memory of Blaine being not so nice

Kurt thought for a second and remembered a time when Blaine wasn t so sweet and nice. It had been right before Sectionals his senior year. Sam had just returned to Lima and wanted to use sex to win Sectionals. Blaine however did not and felt that the dance Sam was teaching everyone was cheap and it made them look like they were selling themselves. Kurt remembered Blaine yelling and charging after Sam.

"I AM NOT FOR SALE" screamed Blaine at Sam. "I will not do that dance" and then Blaine lunged for Sam. Mike Puck and the rest of the guys kept the punches Blaine threw from landing. At the same time Finn and Blaine were having issues too but all was well by Sectionals and we won Kurt thought happily. As Kurt s mind wandered over other happy times like the time Blaine told him he loved him after the loss at Nationals at the Lima Bean there was a knock on the car window startling Kurt from his thoughts. It was Finn.

Finn arrives at the mall

Kurt started the car and rolled the window down. Finn you startled me said Kurt. Come on out of the drivers seat. You are in no shape to drive said Finn. With that Kurt slid out of the car and was in the passengers seat. The ride to the hospital was silent. Neither boy spoke. 


	2. At the hospital

The Hospital

Finn pulls the car up to the sliding glass door of the er and lets Kurt out. "Kurt I will park and be right in okay" said Finn. Kurt waves at him in acknowledgement and says ok.

Inside the hospital its quiet. Far too quiet for Kurt s liking.

Kurt walks straight up to the check in window and asks to see Blaine.

"Hi my boyfriend Blaine Anderson was brought in by ambulance. I would like to see him please" said Kurt.

Just a minute okay said the blonde lady at the window as she got up and left and then returned and asked his name.

"My name is Kurt Hummel. Can you tell me anything about his condition" asked Kurt? Jasmine smiled and said "no I can not its a Hippa violation. The doctor will be out soon to speak to you".

"Thank you" said Kurt. Who then turned to take a seat and saw Finn standing there along with Puck and Blaine s parents.

Kurt could see by looking at Blaine s mom she had been crying. Kurt imagined the whole drive there. The pain in both of Blaine s parents faces was visible. They had been here before with Blaine. When Blaine was a freshman at Westerville High School. How bad Kurt didn t know Blaine refused to talk about it. Kurt decided that when Blaine recovered that would change.

"Oh Kurty what happened to my Blainey" cried Mrs Anderson into Kurt coat. Mr Anderson peeled her off of Kurt and said the police told us he was beaten up again. There was the stern uncaring manner that Mr Anderson always spoke in when it came to Blaine but this time it wasn t there and to Kurt that was odd.

Kurt remembered his first meeting with Mr Anderson. It was during the summer before his senior year and after one of Blaine s Six flag shows. Blaine had invited Kurt to come home with him for the evening and watch movies. Something Kurt had loved doing only this night it hadn t gone quite right. They were cuddling and watching Harry Potter which one Kurt had no idea and didn t really care and they had fallen asleep. At just after 2am there was a slam and a bang startling both boys awake. Mr Anderson had slammed the door open and made a book crash onto Blaine s desk. Once the shock and brightness of the light wore off a startled Blaine spoke.

"Dad whats wrong" asked a very sleepily and still holding onto Kurts arm Blaine.

"The whole scene is wrong Blaine. I told you no flaunting your sexuality in my house. Both of you up now and on your feet" snarled Mr Anderson. There was a rustling in the bed as both boys scrambled out of the bed and landing side by side on the floor.

Kurt call your father so he knows where you are he barked at Kurt then go downstairs. You will sleep on the sofa. Kurt grabbed his phone and glanced over his shoulder as he left the room. As soon as Kurt reached the hallway the door was slammed and locked in his face. Kurt heaved a deep breath dialed his phone and went downstairs as he was told to do. Kurt would have preferred staying in the room with Blaine he was to blame as well. In fact it was Blaine who fell asleep nearly an hour before Kurt did.

The next morning on the drive to Kurt s house. Blaine recounted what had happened after Kurt was thrown out of the room. According to Blaine it wasn t a pretty sight. Being hit he could handle but not the glares and stares and foul words his father had yelled at him.

"Blaine how dare you sleep with that thing in my house" yelled Mr Anderson. "He is not a thing he s my boyfriend" Blaine yelled back. "I do not care what you and he are. It s not happening in my house ever" yelled Mr Anderson. "I will not have my only son acting like a faggot with that boy. You will not flaunt that filth in my house. You will get up tomorrow and take that boy home and will never talk to or see him again. We raised you better than this. You know what we expect of you and after what happened last year and here you are again running around with another boy flaunting yourself. I will never accept that I have a queer queen for a son. Blaine enough is enough" screamed Mr Anderson.

"Dad. I AM GAY. WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO ACCEPT ME AS I AM? I AM STILL THE SAME PERSON I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN. I HAVEN T CHANGED DAD" yelled Blaine. Both yelling at this point. "SHUT IT UP RIGHT NOW BLAINE ANDERSON. YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT. I AM THE BOSS AND WHAT I SAY GOES barked" Mr Anderson. Tears welling up in his eyes and feeling defeated Blaine slowly backed down. "FINE DAD YOUR HOUSE YOUR RULES" yelled Blaine. Blaine snatched his backpack up from the floor and started packing clothes and other items in it. "I will leave then I know when I m not wanted" said Blaine.

"Blaine stop" cried his mom from the now open door. "You aren t leaving and neither is Kurt". She then turned to her husband and said "why must you do this? Why must you treat him like he s trash Ken hes your son. Your supposed to love him. Stop this. He s your son Ken. Your only son". She was pleading now and it was killing poor Blaine to see her acting like this. After several seconds of silence his dad snarled and said "no son of mine will date a fairy boy. My son will marry a beautiful young lady and have children like he knows he s supposed to do. No son of mine is a flaming faggot. Now to bed both of you. Tomorrow morning take that boy home and come straight back here" snarled Mr Anderson. Blaine while shifting his feet uncomfortably said "yes sir". His dad barked "bed now and not another word". With that he left Blaine standing there looking at his door. Blaine crawled back to bed and laid crying until he was back asleep. Kurt woke Blaine just after 9am with orders from his dad to get the ass bandit out of his house. Blaine got up, dressed and left with Kurt.

Standing in the waiting room of the hospital was a very different man before him. Mr Anderson was soft and gentle to him this time. Kurt himself wasn t sure how to handle this sudden change but welcomed it nonetheless. This time Mr Anderson had embraced him and told him they would get through this together. Blaine needs me to accept you Kurt and I am willing to try for him. Kurt was too shocked to speak and only nodded. Please speak son came Mr Anderson s voice soft but firm. Kurt very slowly said "anything for Blaine. I am soo sorry for all the pain I have caused you sir". Mr Anderson waved it off "doesn t matter anymore. We need to come together for Blaine". Kurt swallowed a sob and felt Finn s arm on his shoulder or what he thought was Finn turned out it was his dad instead.

As soon as Burt arrived a doctor appeared asking for the family of Blaine Anderson. Blaine s parents stepped forward and said they were them and that Kurt and his Dad were family too. The doctor who identified himself as Dr Watkins said to follow him. Kurt paused and looked at Finn and Puck who both said go on we will wait here. Puck said he was gonna go call Mercedes and the rest of the old gang. Kurt smiled a little and said thanks and that Blaine would want that.

Dr Watkins took the group into a small conference style room and waved to them to sit. Kurt was to frantic and nervous to sit and remained standing.

The doctor replies simply. Blaine has several cracked ribs, his right arm is broken in two places wrist and elbow, he has a fracture to his skull and his right orbital bone is cracked. He also has a concussion, a cut above his left eye that required 5 stitches a cut on his left cheek that required 11 stitches that were currently being placed by a plastic surgeon to avoid scarring and he also had a cut to his lower lip that required 3 stitches. He also has bruises all over his body including 3 foot prints on his torso and the word fag was carved into his chest. This was also being repaired in the surgery that Blaine was currently in. The doctor drew in a deep heavy breath and said right now he s in very bad shape in fact he s critical. At that word Kurt felt his knees buckle and his world go black. The next thing he knew he was on the floor with his dad, the doctor, and Mr Anderson hovering over him. The doctor said he had fainted from shock. Kurt allowed himself to be guided over to a chair and sat down. Mr Anderson fished a bottle of water from his wife s handbag and slide it in front of Kurt who willingly took a large drink. It had been two hours since his world was turned upside down.

After several minutes the doctor tells them he will show them to the surgical waiting room so they can see Blaine as soon as he is in recovery. Burt tells Kurt hes gonna go see to the other two boys and to call him if he needs anything. "I will be right back here if you need me" said Burt. Kurt slowly gets up and hugs his dad and says "I know dad and I will". Burt turned to the Andersons and said "I love your boy as much as I do my own. You folks are welcome to stay with us so you are closer to the hospital and to Blaine". Mr Anderson with tears showing in his hazel eyes smiled and said "thank you. We would love that and I will take care of Kurt like he is my own too". Burt said "thank you" and left.

The surgical waiting room

The Anderson s and Kurt were taken to the fourth floor which was where the surgical suites were and were placed in a nearly empty waiting room. Kurt slumped down onto one of the small sofa s facing a tv and fished out his phone. It had rung several times while he was with the doctor. Among the callers were Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Rachel. He returned each girl s call repeating what he knew to each one of them. After the calls all he could do was wait and wonder. What had happened to Blaine and who would do this to him? The next thing Kurt knew was he was being woken up by a soft broken voice. It was Mrs Anderson. Blaine was out of surgery finally. Kurt caught sight of a clock and saw it was now after 8pm. Where had the day gone? Blaine was in surgery for four hours nearly. For a split second Kurt was mad at himself for falling asleep. How could he sleep when Blaine needed him. Right as he was silently yelling at himself the surgeon who had operated on Blaine appeared. He led them into an empty room to go over the surgery. He told them we put a drain into Blaine s head to keep the pressure in his skull down as the concussion was severe. Hearing that made Kurt feel very sick to his stomach and he asked to be excused for the restroom.

Kurt stood in the bathroom looking at the mirror for several minutes telling himself to get it together. Blaine needed him to have courage and to be strong. He wasn t very convincing either as the tears began to fall down his cheeks. Then his phone rang. Kurt pulled it from his jacket pocket and was shocked to see Karofsky s name. Why was Dave calling him now? Kurt slowly slide the answer line across and answered the call.

Dave: Hi Kurt. Its Dave came the familiar voice. Finn called he sounded really upset and worried about you. He said Blaine has been hurt really bad. Is there anything I can do? You were there for me when I struggled with coming out and you helped me find and accept myself. Please Kurt say something.

Kurt: Hi Dave came a very shaken voice back into the phone. Yeah he s hurt really bad and he just came out of surgery all I heard was drain line in his head and I felt sick. I don t want to lose him David. He is my everything. (sobbing) I . don t . know what to do. His parents are here and gonna be staying at my dads house. What do I do?

Dave: I dont know Kurt but you have to hang in there okay. I want to see you tomorrow and touch base okay. You can do this you are very strong. Look at what I put you through (a pang of guilt running through Dave as he say it) you held your head up and you never gave up.

Kurt: That was different David. I had Blaine supporting me.(sobbing continues)

Dave: Well I will stand by you this time. I will be there holding your hand if you want me to. I owe you that much after all.

Kurt: Thanks David um I have to go Mr Anderson just walked in.

"Kurt are you okay? You were gone a very long time. I was starting to worry son" said Kenneth.

"I (stammering) I m sorry. I just had to use the restroom and got lost in my thoughts and then the call. What else did the doctor say" asked Kurt.

"They repaired his cheek and chest the best they could. As soon as he s in his room we can all go in for a bit and see him one at a time. After the visit we all need to head to your place and try to sleep" said Kenneth.

"If its ok with you. I would like to stay here just in case Blaine wakes up. He shouldnt wake up alone" said Kurt.

"That is fine Kurt" said Ken.

Blaine s I.C.U. room

The I.C.U. was on the sixth floor. This floor was very quiet except the hum and buzz of various monitors and machines. Blaine s room was on the far end of the hall directly across from the nurses station. This floor unlike the surgical floor was very somber even the walls were somber Kurt noticed. Everything was sad and drab feeling. As they entered Blaine s room the buzzing and humming became piercingly loud in Kurt s ears. This was not what Kurt was hoping to see but there was his beautiful boyfriend laying there a mass of bruises stitches and bandages. The sight alone made Kurt s stomach lurch again. The last time he saw that face it was smiling and excited about taking Kurt to see Santa and now he was a mess of wires and bruises.

Kurt pulled the chair up to the bed and very carefully picked up Blaine s left hand and kissed it gently. Tears streaming down his face and guilt coming up too. Why hadn t he gone to the bathroom with Blaine. If he had been in there he could have prevented this he was sure of it. He could have protected Blaine. He should have protected Blaine. This was his fault. He decided getting in line and getting their lunch that neither of them had eaten was more important. He caused Blaine pain by not going with him. As this thought went through Kurts mind a soft voice spoke.

The voice belonged to a nurse who identified herself and said she was Jennifer and she would be with Blaine all night and that if he needed anything to just ask. She also told Kurt that he was doing well. He was breathing on his own even. But that the next 48 hours were critical. She patted his shoulder and said "I am right out there if you need me". Kurt thanked her and looked back to Blaine. Her voice broke the silence once more. "You and he are close aren t you" asked Jennifer. Kurt looked up and said "yeah hes my boyfriend". She smiled and said "I thought so. I m right out there.." Kurt interjected "if I need anything. Thanks". 


	3. The Shuesters learn of the attack

The Shuester house.

Will had just flipped the news on and was laying on the bed lazily listening to it when an alarming report came on. Will slid up the bed and sat up listening to the reporter talk about an attack at the West Lima Mall. How did he and Emma miss this. They were there. This was too unreal. The reporter droned on about a young man in his early twenties that had been jumped and severely beaten in a bathroom and that his condition was very serious. As the reporter droned on about some car wreck on Main street a sound jarred Will back from his thoughts. It was his phone. As soon as he saw Finns name on the caller id he had a feeling he knew what was coming next and he wasn t exactly prepared for what he was about to hear.

Will: Hello Finn. Whats wrong? (alarmed)

Finn: Mr Shue something has happened and its terrible came Finns shaky voice. Kurt is at the hospital now and its not looking to good.

Will: Finn are you, no you can t, it can t be Finn. who did this to Kurt? How bad is he injured?

Finn: Its not Kurt Mr Shue. Its Blaine. Some coward attacked him in the bathroom at the mall today. He is critical right now and its not good. I don t know what to do to help Kurt or to fix Blaine, you always knew what to do Mr Shue. (crying)

Will: Finn I can t fix Blaine but I can help you with Kurt to some degree. Right now Kurt needs support. He needs to know he is not alone in this.

Finn: What do we do Mr Shue?

Will: Well right now just be there for him. If you can find some of the guys and have them send well wishes to Blaine or bring food or if they can sit with Blaine and give Kurt and Blaine s parents a break or go get food for them that would be a great start. Who is here right now?

Finn: I think every one is home for Christmas. Puck is on the phone with Mike now telling him. We have called everyone else. We are gathering at my place tomorrow to do something to help Kurt and Blaine s parents. How did this happen I should have gone with them? (sobbing again) I could have prevented this. Oh Mr Shue I feel so guilty.

Will: Finn don t beat yourself up over this it won t help either of them right now. What s done is done. Right now we all need to focus on helping Kurt and Blaine.

Whats wrong with Kurt and Blaine came a soft voice from the doorway. It was Emma. Will what is it? (holding a hand up to Emma)

Will: Finn I will be there with Emma tomorrow morning to help plan something out. What time is good?

Finn: Oh um around 10am see you then Mr Shue and thanks see you tomorrow bye.

The call ends and Will places the phone back on his nightstand and turns to face Emma.

"Emma please sit down" said Will. (Emma sits on the bed) The news suddenly begins another round of the days events and Blaine s story is now being recapped. Will swallows hard and looks at Emma and said "that guy was Blaine Anderson Emma". (Emma gasps) "Oh my God Will. How did this happen and who hurt him oh poor Kurt. Have they reached his parents" asked Emma. "Yes they are staying at the Hummel s while Blaine is in the hospital said Will. We are going over tomorrow to help the kids plan out and help Kurt and the Anderson s". "Anything Will. I am a counselor if they need to talk my door is always open" said Emma. (pulls Emma into his arms and kisses her head) "I know and it will be needed that much I am sure of" said Will. "Kurt is gonna need a lot of support we will be there for him" said Emma. 


	4. The next morning hospital

The next morning (hospital)

Kurt awoke with a start when Mr Anderson touched his shoulder. "Good Morning" Kurt stammered out as he climbed out of the chair he had slept in. "Take it easy Kurt you can stay seated. How is he doing" choked out Mr Anderson while looking at his son s peaceful body laying on the bed. "No change sir but hes comfortable for now" said Kurt. "They have him on meds to keep him asleep so his brain can heal but he can hear us when we talk to him and he responds lightly to touch. They are optimistically hopeful that he may recover but its up to him to fight his way back" said Kurt. "He is doing fine for now. We have to wait and see. I will be here beside this bed when he wakes up in a few days" said Kurt. "That s fine Kurt but right now you need a break go home and shower, eat and get some good sleep" said Ken. "I will stay with Blaine if anything should change I will call you first now please go" said Ken. "Alright but I will be back in a couple hours" said Kurt.

Kurt stood up and walked to the bed and gently lifted Blaine s left hand and kissed the fingers lightly. "Blaine your dad is here so I m gonna leave for a little while and go eat. I will be back real soon. (leaning in close to Blaine s battered and bruised face) I love you Blaine and no matter what I will always be right here with you" said Kurt. Kurt places a soft kiss on Blaine s unbandaged cheek. Blaine moved his fingers in Kurt s hand ever so slightly causing Kurt to jump back.

"What is it Kurt? What just happened" asked Mr Anderson abruptly. Kurt turned and smiled and said calmly. "Blaine moved his thumb into my palm is all". Kurt s outside appeared calm but inside he was screaming and doing a dance. Blaine was still here somewhere he moved his thumb.

"That is amazing Kurt. He is gonna be fine. Now please go home and rest. Oh and your brother is planning something for you later today. So please go now. I will watch Blaine for you" smiled Mr Anderson.

"Okay sure. I will be back around 2pm" Kurt replied while looking at his phone. He realized it was just after 8am and he hadn t eaten anything since breakfast the day before. The day before Kurt thought while walking down the hospital hallway had it really only been yesterday. It seemed like it had been longer ago than that. After a quick stop to the restroom Kurt was now standing in front of the elevator watching the numbers tick up to the 6th floor. While waiting his mind flashed back over his and Blaines relationship. He thought about seeing Blaine graduate from Mckinley High School. He remembered Blaine s arrival to New York for college. The sudden ding and doors opening snapped Kurt out of his daydreams. He entered the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor. The ride down only lasted a few seconds but it was long enough for Kurt s mind to wander and it wandered back to his days at Dalton Academy. The time he spent there with the Warblers and with Blaine. He thought back to the legendary Gap Attack and how sad Blaine was after Jeremiah had so coldly rejected him. Kurt also remembered how foolish he felt when he thought Blaine was gonna serenade him but that was behind them now and they were together and had been since the weekend before Regionals that year. Now some 4 years later look at where they were a hospital with poor Blaine fighting for his life. The only lingering thought Kurt has is who did this and why.

The elevator swings open and Kurt heads for the parking lot to find where Blaine s car is parked. Thankfully Blaine has an alarm system on his car so it wasn t too hard to locate. Now to head home and find out what Finn is up to. Kurt shudders at that thought and says aloud this should be good knowing Finn.

Kurt had no idea how wrong he would be. 


	5. The Hummel House part 1

The day after the attack at the Hummel household.

Right away when Kurt pulled into the driveway behind Pucks truck he knew something was going on. Puck rarely spent the night anymore if ever. Kurt knew something was really up but what.

Kurt walked up the steps and through the kitchen door into the house. It was quiet except for Carole and Mrs Anderson who sat together talking quietly. They both looked up and came to Kurt when they saw him enter the house. After a moment Carole asked Kurt "how was Blaine this morning"?

Kurt smiled weakly and said "the same but he s in there he moved his thumb when I held his hand. The doctors are keeping him asleep so his brain and body can heal. He looks bad but they say he can make a full recovery but its up to Blaine right now to fight and get better". "Well that s good" said Mrs Anderson weakly. "Would you mind if I rode with you to the hospital when you return Kurt". "Sure" Kurt said as he turned to hug her. "Blaine will survive this. He is a very strong man" smiled Kurt weakly. "Oh Kurt you have no idea how truly strong he is" said Mrs. Anderson. "He has been through so much in his young life. I wish he would tell you what happened so many years ago".

Kurt looked over weakly and asked "will you tell me what happened to Blaine". "No Kurt I am sorry but I can t. Blaine needs to tell you" said Hannah. Carole made a throaty sound and caught Kurt s attention. "Kurt you need to get cleaned up. Finn and Puck have something planned for you in an hour or so and are you hungry" said Carole. "Yes. I m starving actually. Some eggs would be great" said Kurt. "No problem honey. Please go get a shower. You will want to look your best" said Carole. Carole quickly grabbed and ushered Kurt towards the stairs. "Now run along and get ready please" said Carole .

Once upstairs and in his room all of Kurt s emotions came flooding out of him at once. A knock to the door and it opening brought Kurt once again to reality. It was Finn this time.

"Hey" said Finn to Kurt.

"Hey Finn. What do you want" asked Kurt.

"Hows Blaine today? I should have go"- Kurt interrupts Finn. "He s still the same. No real change other than he moved his thumb. You being there wouldn t have changed this either. I was there and failed to protect him you would have done the same thing I did. Please don t beat yourself up" said Kurt.

Funny Kurt thought to himself his dad said the same thing last night. Was it really last night. Finn broke his thoughts and said "oh hey Puck and I have something we want to show you in a little while". "What" asked Kurt while throwing himself onto his back on his bed. "I am really tired and I need to go back to Blaine in a few hours. I am really not in the mood for one of your many wild goose chases. Just tell me" said Kurt. "Sorry bro you will have to wait and see. Please be downstairs in 30 minutes okay" said Finn. "Fine" grumbled Kurt as he got up off the bed and walked towards his bathroom to shower.

Kurt walked into his bathroom and looked around it. Blaine s clothes from the morning before were still in a pile on the floor. Kurt absentmindedly walked over to the sink and picked up Blaine s razor and ran his hand along the plastic blade guard before sitting it down and picking up hisown to shave his own scruffy face. He stood there for several seconds drinking in his own tired reflection. There were heavy bags under his blue eyes and his hair was a frightening mess. After a quick shave and teeth brushing Kurt reaches into the shower and turns it on. As he steps into the shower Kurt realizes that this is his first solo shower in a very long time. He stands there with the water running over his naked form and fondly remembers his and Blaine s first shower.

Kurt s shower memory

It had been during Kurt s senior year a week or so after West Side Story had closed. The shower was Kurt s idea as away to relax a very uptight and angry Blaine. Finn had been on his case yet again during Glee club over something Blaine suggested to help them with their upcoming Sectionals performance. Finn thought it was a dumb idea and had yelled at Blaine and told him to sit down. Blaine was growing very tired of how Finn was treating him but he wasn t ready to confront him either as he knew he wouldn t be able to control his temper just yet. So Kurt had had the idea to go back to his place for a some alone time. Blaine was more than happy to oblige him too. They had recently gone all the way for the first time so why not try for a second round Blaine thought to himself as he got into Kurt s Escalade. That however wasn t what Kurt had in mind necessarily but if it happened that would be fine by him but he really only wanted Blaine to relax. Kurt figured a nice full body massage with oils was what Blaine needed most not just sex.

Once inside the house Blaine became all hormones and was all over Kurt kissing on every piece of exposed skin. Who was Kurt to object. Every kiss sent shivers down his spine and sent every drop of his blood to his crotch. He needed to get control and soon or this wasn t going to quite work out as Kurt had mentally planned it.

Kurt backed Blaine towards the stairs and told him room now. Blaine nodded kicking off his shoes and dropping his bag by Kurt s near the door. Once in Kurt s room Blaine was all hormones again kissing,groping,and attempting to grind on Kurt s skinny jean clad leg. In one swift motion Kurt shoved Blaine off of him and on to his bed with a thump and a huff from Blaine. Kurt removed his jacket and threw it on to his desk chair and went over to the bed where Blaine was now sitting and straddled Blaine kissing him lightly and then removed his jacket. Kurt took in Blaine s scent for several seconds before he began removing Blaine s sweater and bow tie. Then he slowly began unbuttoning Blaine s soft black button up shirt and slid it off and onto the desk. Blaine shuddered slightly at the chill of his bare skin hitting the cool air in the room. Kurt stood and told Blaine to get on his belly on the bed. Blaine not wanting to disappoint scooted onto the bed and flopped on to his stomach and groaned when his crotch slammed into the mattress. He was aroused. This wasn t good and if what he thought was about to happen did. It would end way to quickly. That thought was gone as fast as it had come. Kurt s hands were warm and were running softly down Blaine s velvety skin making his eyes go into the back of his head. God Kurt s hands felt so good on his back rubbing and caressing each and every muscle in his neck and back. Blaine couldn t help it and moaned rather loudly startling Kurt. "I I am sorry Blaine did that hurt you" Kurt stammered while climbing off of the bed.

"No. Kurt, god please don t stop it felt so good" moaned Blaine.

"Let me know if you want me to stop and since your sitting up remove your pants so I can rub your legs too" said Kurt.

"Certainly" said Blaine as he clamored to his feet to take them off. When Kurt had a change of plan and decided to tease Blaine a little first.

Kurt grabbed Blaine by his waist and pulled him in for a heavy kiss and reached down and ran his hand down to the front of Blaine s jeans. This made Blaine thrust his hips into Kurt s hand eliciting a hiss from Kurt. Kurt knew if this kept up he would never last and this wasn t his plan. He wanted Blaine to relax not get himself off. He would do that later after he took Blaine home. Right now it was about Blaine so back to Blaine it was. After several strokes of his fingers on the front of Blaine s pants Kurt then reached and popped the button and unzipped Blaine s jeans eliciting a moan and another hip thrust into Kurt s hand which garnered a soft moan from Kurt this time.

After several seconds Kurt told Blaine to lay down on the bed. This time in just his underwear. Blaine did as Kurt said. He laid back down on his belly on the bed. The friction on the mattress against his throbbing cock was a welcome pleasure and without thinking he bucked his hips into the bed and back against Kurt s own erection. This motion got Kurt s attention and he smacked Blaine s ass lightly for it and pushed him back into the mattress. Kurt reached and grabbed his bottle of massage oil and went back to rubbing Blaine s back. The sounds coming from that boy beneath him made it very hard to focus on what he was trying to do as well. He had to calm down for a second or two so he quickly excused himself to his bathroom.

After standing in his bathroom palming himself through his own designer skinny jeans for what had to have been several minutes he reluctantly flushed the toilet, turned the water in the sink on" and then off to keep Blaine from being suspicious of him and then returned to the bedroom where Blaine laid on the bed.

What he saw on his bed nearly tipped him over the edge. Blaine was laying there on his back in all his beautiful glory on Kurt s bed and he was enjoying himself.

Kurt cleared his throat which got Blaine s attention.

"Couldn t wait for me Blaine. Sorry for leaving you alone" said Kurt.

"Its ok Kurt come here. I want you so bad right now and I can tell you want me. God Kurt the things you do to me feel soo good. I really don t deserve you, you know "smiled Blaine.

"Oh really and what is that Blaine" Kurt asked while running his hands over Blaine s chest and arms, planting soft kisses on his neck which made Blaine shiver beside him. "Mhmmmmm god Kurt that for one" said Blaine. "What else Kurt" asked as he pushed Blaine back on to the bed and straddled Blaine s waist. "Well Blaine what else do you love that I do to you Kurt" asked as he kissed a long Blaine s jaw and onto his neck gliding his tongue along Blaine s collarbone and nibbling on his neck and ear. The gentle biting elicited a loud moan and another hip thrust upwards into Kurt s thigh. A sharp gasp for air came out of Blaine s lips.

Kurt smiled and said "I take that as a yes" and slide his body down the bed. Which provided him some much needed friction against his own aching to be touched or freed erection. Not now he reminded himself. This is about Blaine and he needs to relax by whatever means it took. Kurt sat up looking at Blaine for several seconds and gently took his leaking erection into his hand and stroked him several times. Blaine was thrusting and moaning and snapping his hips forward at the touch. The sight alone forced Kurt s free hand into his own crotch and he lightly palmed himself for some much needed relief. Before returning to the task of getting Blaine relaxed. Though to look at him you wouldn t have thought he was stressed out at all. He was completely calm and relaxed at the moment.

The man underneath Kurt was anything but stressed. Every inch of his body was perfect specially now with a light covering of sweat on his face and chest and the red flush on his cheeks and the blown out eyes and the curls breaking free of the hair gel that Blaine used religiously. After drinking in the sight for several minutes Kurt began his kissing trail on Blaine s chest again. Kissing every inch as he made his way down to the two dark nipples on the beautiful olive skin. Blaine moaned and thrashed and hissed with every kiss to his chest. He almost lost it when Kurt ghosted over his left nipple. Kurt noticed this and began nibbling on the delicate and very sensitive skin. Seeing Blaine like this excited Kurt and nearly caused him to lose it again. He knew Blaine wasn t going to last much longer and neither was he and that was a bad thing in that moment. Kurt kissed his way down to Blaine s navel and dipped his tongue softly into it before moving on down to Blaine s hips. Kurt saw the remnants of their last time still barely visible on Blaine s right hip. He lapped his tongue over the very sensitive spot and began sucking on the spot again which had Blaine bucking and thrusting all over the bed.

"Oh my god Kkkkkurtt please touch me. I need you to touch me now. Kurt mmmmmm please don t stop. Fuck Kurt I want you to fuck me right now" moaned Blaine.

Swearing. Blaine is swearing Kurt thought. Damn he s closer than he had first thought. With that thought passing through Kurt s mind another more well sinister thought came up and instead of asking Kurt just acted and it was well worth it.

He took all of Blaine straight into his mouth. Tasting every drop of pre-cum that came out of Blaine s tip. Kurt ran his tongue up and down Blaine s length making sure to hit the spot just under the head that he knows will have Blaine writhing and cumming far to quickly. After several minutes of alternating sucking and soft licking Blaine bucks forward hard and tries to speak.

"Kurt fuck oh fuck keep doing that and I am gonna cum down your throoooaaaaaaat" moaned Blaine loudly. Oh fuck was the last audible thing Kurt heard as he took Blaine s throbbing dick back into his mouth and then off again with a sloppy wet pop that made Blaine jump. "Wait oh god Kurt don t stop now. Please don t stop. I am so close and I want this. I want you so badly. Please don t stop Ku-" Kurt cut him off and said matter of factly. 'Blaine if I don t stop I m gonna cum in my pants and I can not ruin these pants. I need to remove them is that ok with you"? Just hurry I am dying over here I need your touch and I need it now whined Blaine.  
Kurt undid his pants and carefully peeled the oh so tight grey skinny jeans off and his sweater. The relief of being out of the restricting jeans was amazing. Kurt was now clad in an undershirt and his beautiful tight lavender briefs with wet spot that Blaine loved so much. Kurt s own erection was straining against the fabric as he leaned back down between Blaine s legs. He stopped and kissed along both legs as he made his way up to Blaine s stomach and then back to his leaking dick. Kurt paused and licked his lips before taking Blaine back into his mouth. As soon as Kurt went down once he could feel the heat coiling in his own belly. He knew he was going to tip soon and hoped Blaine was feeling it as well and by the way he was bucking and writhing he was. Kurt let go with a second pop and looked up at Blaine and said "fuck my mouth Blaine its okay. Just let go" said Kurt. With that Kurt swallowed Blaine in again.

Blaine was bucking and writhing with every tongue swipe Kurt made. It was more than Kurt could take and he shoved the front of his briefs down and took his dick into his hand and began rubbing himself in time with his mouth and Blaine s thrusts. The only sounds in the room were swears and moans and wet slapping. Kurt could feel his own orgasm over taking him and stopped his hand to keep from cumming first. The loss of touch was painful but vital. It was about Blaine not him after all. Kurt dropped all the way on Blaine and as he was coming up he ran his tongue along the vein on the bottom of Blaine s penis sending him thrashing into Kurt s mouth hard and back out several times. Oh fuck oh fuck was all Kurt was hearing and Blaine s orgasm came crashing down his throat. Kurt swallowed every drop of it and continued kissing and licking as he began slowly stroking his own throbbing erection. Didn t take but a few strokes before Kurt had cum all over his hand, his underwear and Blaine s thigh. As soon as Kurt had cum he collapsed against Blaine. After a couple of minutes and when the haze had cleared Kurt unstuck himself from Blaine s leg and crawled up to the head of the bed where Blaine was laying asleep well almost asleep. Kurt leaned in and kissed him a few times and said we should shower. Blaine agreed and said "he needed a minute alone in the bathroom first". Kurt smiled and said "ok go ahead in". Kurt sat on the edge of his bed and waited. Soon the toilet flushed and Blaine reappeared "come on in the water is running and ready and have I told you lately how much I love you" as Kurt removed his cum filled underwear and dropped them in his hamper. "No you havent but I love you too Kurt said with a smile and a soft kiss on Blaine's lips.

The shower itself Kurt remembered while rinsing conditioner from his hair and picking up his imported body wash had been fairly clumsy and giggly but it was nice.

The shower was goofy and sloppy but fun. They washed each others hair and bodies. They kissed lightly and Blaine took his turn at touching Kurt as he hadn t had the chance to earlier. The problem was they were both overly sensitive. So Blaine resorts to kissing and feeling the soft skin on Kurt s chest until the hot water suddenly ran cold and sent chills down both boys spines. Very quickly they got out and dried off and redressed. Kurt commented while dressing that Finn would be home soon anyway and no sooner had they stepped into the kitchen to get a drink and their bags did Finn arrive. That was a shower Kurt wouldn t soon forget and it wasn t even a sexy shower but it was their first and that made it special to Kurt at least.

A loud knock on the bathroom door snapped Kurt out of his memories and back to the icy cold water running over him. How long had he been standing here in the shower he didnt know or care. The memory was delicious and now Kurt had to fix his throbbing problem and answer the door.

"Fuck" Kurt grumbled at the knock on the door. "Who is it called Kurt. I will be out in a minute". "Kurt. Its Mercedes. Are you okay" asked Mercedes. "Yeah I'm fine" said Kurt. Why is she here and in my room now thought Kurt. "Hey Mercedes be downstairs in a few minutes.I need to get dressed and my clothes are in there where you are" said Kurt. "Oh okay well hurry up Kurt" said Mercedes. Kurt thinks to himself I won t be hurrying up to fast. His hand is wrapped around his own leaking cock and he began stroking himself. Only took a few strokes to finish what he had started during his daydream. Kurt reached for the soap and washed himself then turned the far too cold water off and stepped out into the warmth of his bathroom. Where he once again saw Blaine s clothes from the day before. Kurt scooped them up and threw them in the hamper and muttered to himself as he left the bathroom that when he recovered he was gonna lecture him about where his dirty clothes belonged. Kurt hurriedly dressed and made himself presentable since he now knew Mercedes was here and headed downstairs. 


	6. The hummel house part 2

The Hummel house living room

It was almost 10am and Finn and Puck were both frantically pacing the living room. Puck broke the silence. "Where are they? Shouldn t some of them be here by now" said Puck. Just as Puck said it there was a knock on the front door. Finn tore from where he stood and snatched it open and saw Rachel and Mercedes. "Hi Finn" said the girls. "How is Blaine today and How is Kurt holding up" Rachel asked as she entered the house. "Blaine is no different today but he moved a thumb Kurt said. Kurt I don t know how he is. I haven t had a chance to really talk to him. He was getting into the shower when we spoke" said Finn.

Several minutes passed as the four friends sat talking and catching up when a second knock came. This time it was The Shuesters and Artie with Mike and Tina. It was still a strange sight seeing Artie standing with his crutches instead of his chair. Artie had finally begun walking right before his graduation which made it all the more special for everyone.

As the clock struck 10am the living room was now alive and buzzing with chatter. It was a happy scene to look at. Oh how Finn wished it had been for a different reason that this group of people had gathered but it wasn t and it broke his heart.

Finn looked around the room. "Where is Kurt" he asked to no one in particular. Mercedes responded and got up from Burt s recliner and said she would go find him.

The door to Kurt s room stood open thanks to Finn. Mercedes walked in and called Kurt s name. He wouldn't hear her as the shower was running and he was humming some random weird song. Mercedes walked to the mostly closed bathroom door and knocked jarring Kurt from his mind and back to a painful reality.

"Who is it Kurt yelled. I will be out in a minute". "Its Mercedes said Mercedes. Kurt are you okay? "Yes I'm fine Kurt snapped from beyond the door. I be down in a minute okay". After a few more questions Mercedes left the room and went back downstairs.

Back in the living room which was oddly quiet Mercedes slid back into a chair beside Santana. "How is he" she asked Mercedes quietly. "Hard to tell he seemed okay. I guess. He was humming a strange tune and said he was fine" said Mercedes. "Well thats good" Tina piped in. "Alright Finn Mr Shue suddenly spoke what is your plan today". "We sing Mr Shue its what we always did when we had a problem or were hurting" said Finn. "What song" asked Rachel. Quinn responded "I know a few you guys sang for me when I was pregnant with Beth during my sophomore year". "What songs Quinn" Puck chimed in. "Lean on me and Keep holding on" said Quinn. "Those are good. What else guys" asked Mr Shuester. Rachel chimed in this time. "I heard a song the other day called Not Alone. It seemed fitting. By some new artist named Darren something". Brittany popped in. "Great song and his name is Darren Criss. He played Harry Freaking Potter in a musical online". (in a singsong voice).

Kurt was now standing at the foot of the stairs unnoticed arms crossed against his fresh white button up shirt. How long should he stand and listen before he interrupted them. Didn t take very long before Emma heard him shift behind her and squealed a little when she saw his face. She jumped up and over Will s out stretched legs and went straight to him and hugged him. "Oh Kurt how are you honey? What happened yesterday? We are all here for you" said Emma. Kurt looked around the room and saw every one he had loved and maybe not loved was sitting there. Coach Bieste, Coach Sylvester, and even his old enemy David Karofsky who was now standing and moving towards Kurt was here. Kurt wasn t sure what to think as Dave approached him and pulled him up off the floor in a bear hug.

"I am soo sorry Kurt. I saw you boys walking and laughing in the mall. I should have followed you. I am big enough I could I don t know done something" said Dave. "David there is nothing you or I or anyone one else could have done" said Kurt. A short pause as Dave carefully placed Kurt s feet back on the plush carpet.

'Dave did you just say you were there yesterday" asked Kurt? "Yeah. Why Kurt" replied Dave. "Did you see anyone out of the ordinary near us" asked Kurt. "No Kurt I didn t I am so sorry. I (tears running down his face) I lost you guys in the crowd" cried Dave. Kurt placed an arm around Dave s back and said "its ok. I don t blame you. I blame myself. I should have gone to the bathroom with him and not went after our lunch. I am a fool. I thought about what I needed first instead of staying with Blaine while he handled his physical need" said Kurt. Kurt was now sobbing on Dave s side. I was so selfish. "I wanted to eat so I let him go into a crowded bathroom alone. I caused this" Kurt wailed into Davids shoulder.

Several minutes pass and Kurt s sobbing slows. Carole and Mrs Anderson had also appeared. Carole spoke to the group. "Hey guys. Can I borrow Kurt for a few minutes" she said as tugged him lightly into the kitchen. Kurt followed and sat down at the bar top counter where a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast sat. Carole slide the plate and a glass of orange juice to Kurt and said "eat'. Kurt gratefully took the food and wolfed it all down. He hadn t realized how hungry he had been either. With the food down him Carole allowed him to go back to his friends but only after a simple warning to him.

Carole reached and took Kurt s hands after he placed the plate and empty glass in the dishwasher and closed it. She looked into his very tired looking blue eyes and said to him. "Kurt you have to eat and take care of yourself. Right now its very important that you keep your strength and health up for Blaine. He needs you to not only be strong but to be healthy too. You will be no good to Blaine if you don t eat and sleep properly. I love you and I love Blaine as much as I love my own son. Promise me you will eat and look after yourself" said Carole. Kurt took his hands free and wrapped his long arms around Carole and thanked her and promised he would. She smiled up at him and said "good now go see your friends. They want an update on Blaine".

Right as Carole said that. Kurt s phone rang in his pocket. It was Blaine s dad. A cold shiver ran down Kurt s spine as he answered the phone.

"Hello" said a very shaky and alarmed Kurt.

Ken: Hi Kurt how are you feeling? You looked terrible this morning. Any better. Did you get a nap at least? Blaine has moaned your name twice. I thought you would like to know. They upped his medicine to put him farther to sleep.

Awkward silence falls on Kurt s end. Blaine called for him and he wasn t there.

Kurt: I.. I I am on my way Mr Anderson. Be there in half an hour or so bye.

Kurt hit the end call button and shoved the phone into his pocket and turned on his heel and tore up the stairs to retrieve his coat.

Meanwhile downstairs Carole was telling the group of people in her living room the latest and helping a frazzled Mrs Anderson find her shoes and coat.

Less than a full minute later Kurt came racing down the front steps to the living room and was asking for cars to be moved so he could retrieve his or Blaine s car so he could leave.

Several people got up and hurried outside. The roar of three engines filled the air and cars were moving down the street and out of the way. Kurt thanked everyone and said he would see them later when he knew more and was sorry he was leaving so soon. He turned to Blaine s mom and said kindly "lets go see Blaine. I hear he has called my name twice".

With that the two left the house and headed to Blaine s car and left for the hospital. As Kurt drove off down the street towards the hospital. He watched the three cars pull back into the driveway and Mike, Rory, and Mr Shuester head back into the house. Whatever they were planning they could do without Kurt getting in the way. Blaine was calling for him and he had to get back to his side as fast as legally possible. 


	7. Back to the hospital

The drive to the hospital

It was the longest 10 minutes of Kurt s life. Blaine s mom rode in silence for the most part. She had only asked Kurt to slow down and said that he had run a red light. Kurt slowed down and followed the rules of the road even though he didn t want to. He wanted to get back to Blaine as fast as humanly possible. He knew Blaine wasn t awake and wouldn t be for a few more days but he had said Kurt s name twice and that meant something. Kurt pulled up into the drop off at the main entrance and let Mrs Anderson out and headed off to the side of the hospital to the parking garage to park. Kurt had to park on the 4th level of the garage. It seemed a lot of people were there today. Kurt hurriedly flew down the garage and smashed the elevator button and waited for the elevator to come up to him. Once on the ground floor Kurt darted across the street and into the door to the hospital where Blaine s mom stood waiting for him. As soon as she saw Kurt enter the lobby she pressed the elevator button. By the time Kurt got to her it was opening much to his relief. He thought to himself one less thing to wait for. He pressed the 6 button and the doors closed and went up to the sixth floor stopping once on the 5th floor.

The doors opened on the 6th floor and whatever Kurt was expecting to see he didn t. Nothing had changed at all. The same people were milling about and the same nurses were working. The clock on the wall read 11:15 am. Well no wonder Kurt thought. Its only 3 hours later.

Blaine s room

In Blaine s room it was mainly the same. Blaine lay sleeping so beautifully and peacefully on the bed. He looked like an angel laying there except for the mass of bruises, cast, and bandages and of course that drain line to keep down the pressure in his head.

Blaine s dad was absent from the room. Kurt assumed he had stepped away to the bathroom or to the lounge for a drink and a snack. Blaine s mom now stood with her sons left hand in hers gently caressing it. She kissed his fingers and then his head and said "wake up Blainers mommy is here. Fight for us and come back to us okay. Kurt is right here too". The sound of Kurt s name caused Blaine s hand to move just slightly causing his mom to let it go and grab Kurt and pull him forward to the side of the bed. "Blaine baby Kurt is right here too" said Hannah. The same thumb twitch Kurt had felt earlier in the day moved again. Seeing that small movement sent chills down his spine. Blaine was still here and he knew Kurt was close by.

Without warning Kurt felt the tears streaming down his face. Blaine wasn t gone. He was here and was trying to wake up already. Kurt reaches down and picked up Blaine s scraped up hand and kissed it gently. "Blaine I am here and I will be here for you every day' said Kurt. The thumb lightly moves again. Kurt shutters at the electrifying feeling shooting through him. 'Blaine listen to me you have to rest and get better okay. I love you. Will you do that Blaine will you get better for me. If you will move your thumb' said Kurt. The thumb lightly moves one last time. "Good. Now rest for me. I will be here" said Kurt. Kurt let go of Blaine s hand and turned to sit down in the chair beside the bed when his eyes caught sight of something under the drawer on the bedside table. A clear bag with what appeared to be Blaine s clothes.

Kurt bent down and pulled the heavy bag out. The smell of blood and stale urine had ruined the clothes. That much Kurt knew for sure. What Kurt didnt know was that it was Blaine s own urine. He wouldn t until sometime later. Kurt carefully searched the pockets of the still wet and very foul smelling jeans and found what he was looking for. Blaine s phone and wallet. This was odd. Why didn t they take his money or bank card thought Kurt. The phone was also new and now cracked. He would go later and buy a new one for Blaine. Kurt thought to himself well it wasn t a robbery like the police had first thought. Then what happened? Oh how he wished Blaine would wake up and tell him. Maybe the phone held the secret or at least a glimpse into what had happened yesterday.

Kurt slid the lock on Blaine s phone and it came to life. It was almost dead as well. The first thing Kurt checked was his call log and saw the last call was made to him. When Kurt had stopped off to use the bathroom. Blaine was letting him know where he went. Kurt thought well that was no help. Then he saw the text symbol with a 12 over it. Who was texting Blaine and why? First who had Blaine texted last and why wondered Kurt.

To Nick : I think I am in trouble I just saw Jeremy.

Who was Jeremy and why had he never heard of him thought Kurt to himself.

Kurt swipes the screen and brought up the new messages. They were all from Nick.

To Blaine: Where are you? I am on my way. Stay with Kurt.

To Blaine: come on dude I m heading towards Lima. Answer me.

To Blaine: Dude not funny answer me please.

To Blaine: Ok you had your fun. Now answer me.

To Blaine: WHERE ARE YOU MAN? ARE YOU OKAY? ANSWER PLEASE.

To Blaine: Dude you're starting to scare me. answer or text me back Blaine.

To Blaine: I am in Lima now. Where are you? Are you okay answer me.

To Blaine: This isn't funny. Jeremy is bad news answer b please.

To Blaine: Holy fuck why are you ignoring me.

It suddenly dawned on Kurt call Nick.

Kurt fished his phone out of his pocket and found Nick s number and dialed it. Nick answered the second it rang.

Nick: Kurt finally. Oh my God let me talk to that boyfriend of yours. He gave me such a scare yesterday.

Kurt: Nick (a little too slowly). Blaine can t take the phone. He s in a medically induced coma and who is Jeremy.

Nick: Nick spoke after a short pause. Jeremy is no one and what do you mean he s in a coma.  
(Alarm visible in Nicks voice).

Kurt: Well this Jeremy isnt a nobody Blaine texted you that he saw him. Who was he? (frustration visible)

Nick: I can t tell you Kurt. I want to but I promised Blaine. He will tell you when he s ready. He promised me. Just know he is very bad news to Blaine. Now that coma Kurt. What hospital is he in? I am still in Lima at the Motel 6 two blocks from the West Lima shopping district.

Kurt heaved a heavy sigh and began the tale. He told Nick the whole thing from the point Blaine had disappeared down the hall towards the mens room. He had looked back over his shoulder once and smiled. The last smile Kurt though grimly. Oh how he hoped it wasn t. Nicks heavy voice returned to the line. So the young guy who was found beaten and bloody in the bathroom yeah Kurt added it was Blaine.

Nick without meaning to yelled into the phone. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN THAT FUCKING BATHROOM. I AM GONNA KILL THE FUCKER WHO HURT AND MARKED HIM LIKE THAT".

Kurt raised his voice as well. "NICK I WANT TO KILL THE BASTARDS AS MUCH AS YOU DO BUT RIGHT NOW US BEING IN JAIL DOES NOTHING TO HELP BLAINE. Please calm down" yelled Kurt. Kurt hears a deep breath on the line. "Okay Kurt what do you want me to do" said Nick. "Can you track down the other Warblers. They're Blaine s friends and deserve to know whats happened" asked Kurt. "Yeah Kurt I can" said Nick. Good. "Do you know where my house is here in Lima" asked Kurt? "Yeah sort of. I dropped Blaine off there a few times" said Nick. "Get the warblers together and go there. I will call Finn. He s up to something and you guys are Blaine s friends too. We will get through this together for Blaine" said Kurt. "Yeah we will. All right let me find the guys. Do you want Sebastian called too" asked Nick. "Yeah he is Blaine s friend too no matter how much I dislike it" sighed Kurt. "Alright Kurt see you soon. Bye" said Nick and the line was dead.

Kurt flipped to his contacts and called Finn.

Finn: Hey sup dude.

Kurt: Not much Finn except there are more people coming to the house.

Finn: Oh really who?

Kurt: The warblers Finn. Nick was contacted just prior to the attack. Blaine saw someone from his past but didn t tell me.

Finn: Oh wow okay. Who is this guy me and Puck will kick his ass.

Kurt: I dont know Finn. I need to go. I think I upset Blaine s parents when I said the guys name. They left.

Finn: Okay talk to you soon bye.

Kurt: Bye Finn

Kurt hung up the line.

Outside Blaine s room.

Kurt got up and quickly left the room. He had placed the busted phone in his coat pocket. It had noisily died while he was talking to Nick. The missed call list would have to wait for now. Kurt walked out into the hallway and scanned down both sides before stepping over to the nurses station.

There was three nurses working at the station. Jennifer was one of them and looked up when Kurt walked up. "Hi Kurt. What do you need" asked Jennifer. "Have you seen Blaine s parents? I think I upset them" said Kurt. "Oh yeah. They went to the cafeteria to get something to eat" said Jennifer. "They said to let you know. His mom said you were on an important call and they didn t want to intrude" said Jennifer. "Oh okay" sighed Kurt.

So maybe they hadn t heard the name. Kurt could hope that for now at least. Right now all he could do was sit and wait. So back to Blaine s bedside he went. Kurt sat down in the chair beside the bed and looked at the bag sitting open and foul smelling on the floor. Several thoughts running through his mind all at once.

Was beating and branding him not enough that these lowlife people had to pee on Blaine too. Why degrade someone like that. Then again people who hurt other people often don t care how degrading an act is when they do it. Kurt started thinking back over the abuse he had endured. The slams into the lockers and that horrible kiss from Karofsky. The thought of that kiss made Kurt cringe. Gross he said out loud. 


	8. Meanwhile at the Hummel house

Back at The Hummel house

Carole called Burt and informed him of all the young people who had showed up in support of Blaine and Kurt. Burt smiled on his end of the line and said "good they will need all the support they can get right now". He also told her he would be home soon and would bring extra food with him to feed everyone. Carole told him thanks but Sue, Emma and Shannon had already left for food. "We have more kids coming though" said Carole. "Who" asked Burt. "The boys from Dalton" said Carole. "Okay good Carole I will be home soon" said Burt. "Where is Kurt right now. How is he holding up" asked Burt. "He is back at the hospital. He seems okay. I got him to eat before he left" said Carole. "Good I love you and will be home soon" said Burt. "Alright I love you too. Bye" said Carole. "Bye" replied Burt before ending the call.

The living room

Finn paced frantically up and down the room. Who was this Jeremy and why was Blaine afraid to tell them about him. Puck walked up. "Take it easy man. Wearing out the carpet won t help Blaine and Burt just installed this one" said Puck. "I know but I can t help it some loser is out there quite possibly hurting another unsuspecting guy in a bathroom. That s not okay man" growled Finn. "I feel I need to do something but I don t know who he is or where hes at even".

A knock on the door stops Finns rant. Tina who was closest to the door answered it. This time Wes and David were there along with two other guys who introduced themselves as Kyle and Chris. They had classes with Blaine during his time at Dalton and when they heard insisted on coming but couldn t stay very long. Finn waved the four into the house and continued his pacing.

The four guys joined the fray of people in and around the living room. The chatter was constant for several minutes. Everyone was catching up and trying to figure out what had happened to Blaine. When the t.v. suddenly came on. It was time for the news again. The clock on the cable box said it was 5 minutes to 6pm. Where had the day gone. Every one settled in around the room as the news came on.

"Good evening Lima" came the reporters far to happy voice. The group grumbled together about it. The reporter droned on about several car wrecks one of which Sebastian, Jeff and Trent had seen on their way into Lima. "It was bad a little girl had been killed" Jeff added.

The next story was about a bakery fire. Finn muttered "that the place was terrible anyway and was glad it had burned down". Puck glared at him and turned up the volume. The update they wanted was next.

Naturally there was a commercial break first. Finn flopped down on the carpet beside Rachel and Mercedes. Several Commercials later including one for Burt s Garage and the news was back on and Rita Walker came on and reminded the viewers of the West Lima Mall attack from the day before. Then the update came.

"we told you last night viewers as new details come available. You will hear them here first here and as we promised here they are.

The victim of yesterday s brutal attack was 21 year old Blaine Anderson. A graduate of Mckinley High School. He helped lead Mckinley to back to back National titles with the schools Glee club named The New Directions. He is a student at NYADA where he is studying the Dramatic arts. His condition at this time is still critical but stable. Doctors are cautiously optimistic about his recovery at this time. A source close to the family tells us he has a concussion and scrapes and bruises and a broken arm. There are no new leads at this time from the police. If anyone has any information on the case please call the Lima police Department at the number on the screen".

The report ended.

Finn snatched the remote and turned the tv off. "Who told these leeches anything" he shouted to no one in particular. "Who do they think they are"? Kurt oh god Kurt had he seen the report Finn realized. He sure hoped he hadn't at least but knowing Kurt he had. 


	9. Outrage at the hospital

Blaine s room

Outrage was a major understatement for what the three people sitting there were thinking as Kurt flipped the tv off. Blaine s dad was fuming as he paced up and down the room. A source close to the family. Who was that? How dare they give out private info. Just then Kurt s phone rang. Kurt snatched it up off the bed and answered it quickly and a little to harshly.

Kurt: What Finn? what the hell do you want?

Finn: Whoa dude came Finns frazzled voice. I take it you saw the news.

Kurt: Yeah I did. So did Blaine s parents. Who had the balls to go to the media like this. I asked that Blaine s name be kept out of the press. This is terrible Finn.

Finn: I know and I don t know who did it. We have all been here all day. Oh and the Warblers are all here too. How s Blaine?

Kurt: No change which is what they want for now. He needs to heal. Find out if you can who told. I want to personally kick their ass.

Finn: Will do. Mom wants you guys to come home soon to eat. Burt, Mr Shue and some of us guys are bbqing.

Kurt: Yeah okay. We will leave in a bit.

Finn: Okay. I will tell my mom.

Kurt: Hey Finn. Thanks for everything today.

Finn: No problem you're my brother. I would do anything for you. See you soon Kurt bye.

With that the call ended.

Kurt looked to the very tired and visibly distraught parents standing at the foot of Blaine s bed. How much more could they possibly endure. Hell how much more could Kurt himself endure. Those questions had no answer and there was a house full people waiting on them to come home. To bad there was nothing new to report aside from anytime Kurt spoke or touched Blaine the thumb lightly moved. While its a good sign it was fast losing its meaning to Kurt. 


	10. Frustrations and support

Back at the Hummel house

The chatty vibe was long gone. Questions without answers hung heavy in the air and in conversations. Finn had accused just about every one there of going to the media. Though he knew full well no one there had. There was rarely a minute they weren t all gathered here in this room talking or singing. They had settled on singing Not Alone to Kurt and Blaine s parents by that Darren Criss guy. Rachel was busy finding the song and the lyrics for everyone. Mike and Brittany were teaching every one a nice simple sway to do. Sam wanted to add a body roll to the sway for flavor but Mike vetoed that idea. Puck, Artie and several of the Dalton guys were outside helping Burt and Mr shue cook.

The others sat quiet or paced back and forth with Finn. Nick walked up to Finn and joined him in his pace. They were silent but both boys had the same thought running through their minds. Why wasn t I there. I could have prevented this. As if reading their minds Karofsky walked over and placed his arms over both of them and said. "There was nothing you could have done had you been there. I was there. I saw them head into the food court but I didn t I was there and was no help" said Dave. "Stop this its helping no one. We need to stop the could have would have, should haves, they dont mean a damn thing right now. What matters is the song and supporting Blaine s family and that includes Kurt and all of us. We are a FAMILY a dysfunctional family but a family none the less. Not one person has left and not returned today. We are all hurting for Kurt and Blaine. Dude a piece of every person here is in that hospital bed" said Dave. Nick smiled painfully and said "your right and I for one will not be going any where until Blaine is at least awake". "Neither am I" said Dave. "Kurt will need us all" said Dave.

Burt broke the tension by announcing that Kurt and the Anderson s had pulled up and that food was ready. Everyone was called to the kitchen to eat and catch up with Kurt on the days events at the hospital.

Kurt said sadly that there really wasn t much to report. Blaine moved his thumb slightly when ever he touched him or spoke to him but that was it and while it was a promising sign that was it for now. The next few days were gonna be sit and wait kind of days. The doctors were at least hopeful. They had told Blaine s mom that the pressure in his skull was coming down already. Far faster than they had thought would happen. Kurt was relieved to hear that when he had returned from a visit to the bathroom. They also said to expect setbacks.

Dinner had been mainly silent other than the occasional please pass the ketchup or mayo comment. Then Nick stood up and started to sing quietly at first. Then a little louder as his nerves settled down. Rachel sat shocked as Nick started singing. This wasn t the song they had agreed on or had rehearsed as much. Kurt sat not thinking about anything at all.

Sometimes in our lives We all have pain We all have sorrow

Wes and David joined in with an simple harmony of hum hum.

But if we are wise We know that there s Always tomorrow

Artie and Rory joined in next keeping the same harmony as Wes and David.

Lean on me, when you re not strong And I ll be your friend I ll help you carry on

Rachel and all the girls even Sue Shannon and Emma joined in. Carole moved over beside Kurt and placed her arm around him. He was crumbling and fast and she knew it.

For it won t be long Till I m gonna need Somebody to lean on

Kurt felt his heart swell in his chest with pure love and adoration for this group of people all singing to him and for him. Blaine s mom sobbed into her husbands lapel as the group continued their song.

Please swallow your pride If I have things You need to borrow

Finn, Mr Shue, and Mike joined the song. Finn took over the lead and sang while three others hummed along.

For no one can fill Those of your needs That you won t let show

As Finn sang the words You just call on me brother when you need a hand. He extended his hand to Kurt and embraced him for a second.

You just call on me brother When you need a hand We all need somebody to lean on

Dave Karofsky took the lead and sang I just might have a problem That you ll understand with tears streaming down his face as he took Kurt into his arms.

I just might have a problem That you ll understand We all need somebody to lean on

Santana and Brittany joined in and sang to Kurt. Lean on me when your not strong. Kurt had lost it by now and was in tears and in Carole s arms as the group sang on.

Lean on me, when you re not strong And I ll be your friend I ll help you carry on

For it won t be long Till I m gonna need Somebody to lean on

Finn again pulled the red eyed Kurt to him and sang again with a soft smile and his own tears starting to form and fall into Kurt s hair.

You just call on me brother When you need a hand We all need somebody to lean on

Puck sang to Kurt this time as Dave was too upset to sing the line to Kurt and was crying into Sebastian s shirt. Though Kurt never noticed that.

I just might have a problem That you ll understand We all need somebody to lean on

Rachel sang next with her own tears falling silently. She was perfect as always Kurt thought.

If there is a load You have to bear That you can t carry

Nick, Jeff and the other warblers all sang I m right up the road I ll share the load if you just call me. Each one using their hand as a phone to their ear.

I m right up the road I ll share your load If you just call me

The entire room sang together repeating call me and If you need a friend for several minutes each person hugging Kurt and the sobbing Andersons.  
Call me If you need a friend (Call me)  
Call me (Call me)  
If you need a friend (Call me)  
If you ever need a friend (Call me)

Call me (Call me)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me (Call me)

If you need a friend (Call me)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me (Call me)

Mercedes stepped forward last and belted out the final words and notes to the song and it ended.

Kurt smiled in spite of the tears and thanked everyone and said Blaine would have loved it. Jeff smiled and said "we hope so Mr. Hummel taped it earlier so we could show it to Blaine when he wakes up". Mrs Anderson spoke this time and said "it was beautiful and she was sure Blaine would love it because it came from their hearts".

Puck stood up and said and "we mean it. If you need anything don t hesitate to call any of us. We are here to carry the load. Blaine is family and family sticks together". "Yeah" agreed Finn. "Its like Mr Shue always said Glee club was more than just a place to be yourself. we were family. Hell we are a family. That song is our way of telling you we are here for you" said Finn. "Thank you" smiled Kurt and the Anderson s.

"Someone should get back to the hospital so Blaine isn t alone" said Mrs Anderson as she nudged her husband and said "tonight you should go sit with Blaine and let Kurt visit with his friends and sleep properly".

"Fine" Mr Anderson said as he got to his feet. "You are right. I will call you Kurt the moment I hear anything" he replied before Kurt could ask. "In fact I will call you when I get there and get an update if you would like" said Mr Anderson. Kurt nodded like a dope and said "yes please". This caused an eruption of laughter through out the throng of people. Under different circumstances Kurt would have been terribly embarrassed but right then he didn t care it felt good to laugh.

Shortly after the laughter had died off and Mr Anderson had left with his small bag for the night Kurt retreated upstairs to his room. He wanted and needed to be alone right now more than anything to gather his thoughts and more importantly use his bathroom. 


	11. Precious memories for Kurt

Kurts room

Kurt came walking out of his bathroom to find Mercedes and Rachel in pajamas on his bed. This brought back memories of their sleepovers from when he was at Dalton. It was how they caught up when he had time over the weekends.

Sleepover memories

Kurt remembered the first time Blaine had joined them in this very room for the Friday night movie marathon and sleepover. It was a great night and loads of fun even though Blaine fell asleep first.

It was a couple of weeks after Regionals and right after he had returned to Mckinley High School. They had watched The Notebook and August Rush and at the end of the second movie Kurt had scurried off to the kitchen for more popcorn and sodas. Rachel was putting a new movie in the dvd player. Mercedes was sitting on the bed and Blaine had scurried off into Kurt s bathroom to handle his painfully full and screaming bladder.

Kurt reappeared with the refreshments and plopped them onto the bed before passing Blaine in the bathroom doorway with a quick kiss. Kurt noticed that Blaine s hair was damp and he had on glasses something Kurt had never seen on him before. He would remember that for later.

Several minutes and 4 bathroom breaks later the third movie started. Funny Girl Kurt laughed to himself and thought not surprising its what Rachel would choose. The clock read 1am Blaine randomly pointed out with a yawn, eye rub, and a stretch into Kurt s side. Kurt slid down the bed a little and let Blaine curl up against him as he was trying to do as it was anyway. The room soon was quiet except for Rachel who was reciting and singing along quietly. When Mercedes suddenly elbowed her and pointed to Kurt s left side where Blaine was sound asleep on Kurt s chest arms wrapped around Kurt s torso. Kurt smiled down and placed a soft kiss on the soft wet curls on his chest. This was one thing Kurt knew he would grow to love. How could you not love laying in bed with a beautiful man asleep in your arms. Kurt carefully removed the glasses from Blaine and handed them to Rachel who placed them on the nightstand for safe keeping. Some time later Kurt himself drifted off to sleep.

Back to reality

"Kurt" called Mercedes jarring him back to reality. "Kurt are you okay asked Mercedes. You zoned out completely for several minutes". Kurt looked away and said "yeah sorry. Just remembering Blaine s first sleepover with us". Rachel let out a snort and said "he crashed so early before the third movie ended. That was fun though. I still can t believe he wears glasses" said Rachel. "Yeah but he sure is sexy in them" Mercedes added looking to Kurt. "Yes he sure is and he wears them a lot more often now" said Kurt. "Really. Why?" Rachel chimed in. Kurt said absentmindedly "because I like them on him and you knew that Rachel you live in the same house as him". "I honestly hadn t paid him much mind" said Rachel. "Clearly" yawned Kurt.

After several minutes more on how sexy Blaine was in glasses. Kurt asked why they were there in his room. Mercedes replied first. "Everyone is crashing here tonight or over at the Shuester s. We thought we would come and have a movie night with you like we did back in high school" said Mercedes. Kurt smiled as best he could as Finn, Puck Artie, Tina, Quinn, Nick, Wes, Jeff, Sebastian and both Davids all in pajamas poured into the room. Santana, Brittany and Rory soon followed. A few minutes later Mr Shue appeared in the doorway with Emma at his side. They came to say goodnight and let Kurt know once again that if he needed anything to call. Kurt yawned and said "goodnight and that he would".

After Mr Shue left Kurt retreated back into his bathroom and did his skin regmine and changed into his own well Blaine s sweat pants and a tshirt and left the bathroom to find only the girls which now included Sugar in his room. The tv was on and Rachel was loading a dvd. Knowing her it was Funny Girl. He was right he saw as he climbed into his oddly empty bed except for Mercedes and Rachel. This felt like old times before there was Blaine. Kurt wouldn t allow himself to think about that. He preferred the life he had with Blaine better than a life without him. 


	12. Terror in the middle of the night

Kurts room

The clock by the tv read 3am when Kurt looked at it. Why was he awake so early in the morning? He never woke up so early. Kurt very carefully moved the heavy arm of a sleeping Mercedes off of him and slipped out of bed. This trip to his bathroom would require some stealth as there was a a room full of sleeping bodies everywhere. It appeared no one had left last night. Once Kurt had maneuvered his way through the piles of sleeping New Directions and a warbler or two. He found the door to his bathroom and opened it slowly and flipped on the light and slumped down to the floor clutching his treasured phone.

The tile was cold on Kurt s skin through Blaine s blue sweatpants but he didn t care in that moment. He just wanted Blaine back in his arms where he belonged. He wanted him strong beautiful and healthy. He would take the scars just to have him back. He was madly in love with that man and had been since the first time he saw him on the stairs at Dalton Academy. Just as Kurt was allowing his mind to wander back to that day the phone in his hands began ringing sending panic through Kurt when he say the caller Id.

The phone read up Ken Anderson.

Kurt hastily answered the call.

Kurt: Hello Mr Anderson. Whats wrong? (Panicked)

Ken: Kurt. You and my wife need to come to the hospital as soon as possible. I won t say on the phone. Just get here soon please. I already called Hannah. She is getting dressed and will meet you in the kitchen.

Kurt: Okay (very shaken and alarmed) I will be on my way soon.

Ken: Please hurry Kurt.

Kurt: All right bye.

With that the call ended.

Kurt scurried to his feet and felt the pang of his full bladder. That was why he had come in here in the first place Kurt suddenly remembered. Kurt hurried flipped the seat and lid up and handled his need. Once done and his hands were clean and dry. He gave himself a once over in the mirror and headed out to find his shoes.

Once back in his room Kurt carefully navigated the bodies and found his way back to his bed where Mercedes and Rachel lay sleeping. The only shoes near the bed were Blaine s. Sneakers he had kicked off on Sunday night. Kurt then used as much stealth as possible and climbed carefully over three sleeping people one of which was Mr Shuester. Kurt could have sworn he had left last night but apparently not as he fumbled in the closet looking for shoes that matched. Once the shoes were retrieved and on his feet he carefully maneuvered his way back across the sea of sleeping people and out of his room gently closing his door.

Once out in the dark hallway Kurt made the quick decision to let his dad know he was leaving and where he was going. Kurt quietly made his way down the hallway and stopped momentarily and looked into Finns room the tv was on and but the bodies all over the room and sofa were all sleeping. Kurt noticed and told himself to remember this for later that Puck was asleep on Finns chest. The scene caused a small laugh to escape Kurt s lips as he continued down the hall towards his dads room. Kurt noticed the hall bathroom light was on and assumed it was Blaine s mom getting ready. He was wrong on that one.

Kurt quietly opened the door to his dad and Carole s room. This room unlike the others was void of extra sleepers. Even the guest room had an extra body and that was Emma Shuester. A passing thought crossed Kurt s mind had anyone actually left. It didn t appear as though anyone had.

"Dad" Kurt said softly as he touched his shoulder. "Yeah son what is it" asked Burt half asleep. "Mr Anderson just called something happened. I have to go to the hospital with Blaine s mom" said Kurt. "Kurt give me a minute and I ll go with you" said Burt. "No dad. Stay here and sleep please. I will be fine" said Kurt. "Alright be safe and call me as soon as you know something" replied Burt. "I will dad bye "Kurt said as he turned and left the room.

Back in the hallway Kurt saw the door to the bathroom open and the light flip off. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks as Karofsky appeared in the hallway looking ruffled and half asleep. "All yours" he said to a stunned Kurt. "No I am on my way out to the hospital Blaine s dad called something happened" said Kurt. "Wait right there you are not going alone" quipped Dave back at Kurt. Less than a minute later he reappeared with one shoe on and one sleeve to his coat and his keys and the other shoe in hand. Dave stopped and pulled on his shoe and coat and said "quickly lets go". Kurt followed behind him.

Downstairs

Hannah stood staring at the clock on the wall which now read 3:31. It had now been 25 minutes since Kenneth had called her. Where was Kurt had Ken not been able to wake him? Should she go up and wake him herself? No that was foolish and the room was full of sleeping kids. Just as she decided to head up the stairs to find Kurt she heard the feet coming down the stairs. Two sets of feet she noticed who was with him? A moment later she knew who it was. Karofsky. Kurt greeted Blaine s mom and said a little too loudly for her liking "lets go". "SHHHHH" said Hannah as she gestured towards the dark living room where a couple more sleeping bodies lay on the two sofas. "Do not wake anyone up" she snapped quietly at him. Dave said softly "lets go my car is on the street".

Karofsky s car

The ride to the hospital was silent for the most part. Dave had music softly playing as he drove along the mostly deserted streets of Lima. Kurt sat in the backseat of Dave s Honda Accord and let his mind wander a little. The thoughts were of every kind of scenario he could come up with for what was going on at the hospital. The worst being that Blaine had suddenly died. That thought caused Kurt to randomly speak. "No" Kurt suddenly said from the backseat. "No what" called Dave from the front seat. A shocked Kurt said "oh nothing just a bad thought". "He isn t dead Kurt" said Dave a little to calmly for Kurt s taste. "How long until we get there Dave" asked Kurt. "As soon as this light changes I will be turning off the highway so two minutes tops. Please try and relax for me" said Dave. "I can t Dave I m sorry" said Kurt. "Please try okay for Blaine" replied Dave. "Fine" muttered Kurt "for Blaine". A moment later Dave was pulling up in front of the hospital. "What floor is Blaine on Dave" asked as Kurt and Hannah left the car. "The sixth floor" said Hannah. "Alright I will meet you there" said Dave. Kurt was already gone. 


	13. A turn for the worst

Inside the hospital

Kurt stopped at the desk and retrieved two passes for himself and Blaine s mom and met her at the elevator. The elevators were all on the top floor of the hospital and took their time coming back down. Just as the elevators swung open a third person had appeared flushed and out of breath. It was Dave. "Hi' said Kurt as he walked into the elevator. "Hi yourself" said Dave with a breathy chuckle. Hannah stepped forward and pressed the 6 button and up they went.

The 6th floor

The elevators slid open on the sixth floor which was abuzz with activity. The lights were lower on this floor than the lobby Dave noticed. There were sleeping people in the room marked Extended Family waiting room. Hannah and Kurt had turned towards the left hand side of the two hallways and had stopped. Mr Anderson was approaching them at a fast pace. His expression and pace caused Kurt s knees to buckle and had it not been for Dave s quick reflexes Kurt would have crashed into the floor. Dave caught Kurt around his waist as his knees gave way and led him and Blaine s mom into the waiting area where two people lay sleeping on one side. One person Kurt knew. They had met the day before the other he didnt know. Dave led the pair over to an abandoned corner and sat them down as Mr Anderson approached and sat across from them.

The bad news

Mr Anderson sat studying a loose strand of carpet for several seconds before looking up into the three faces that stared back at him on bated breath. Slowly Mr Anderson began recounting the activities of the past two hours. "Blaine stopped breathing around 2:15 this morning and he s now on a ventilator. Right now he is stable but he is very critical. He also has pneumonia and is very sick right now. He is on antibiotics and is resting comfortably" said Ken. "The doctors are uncertain right now as to what his recovery will be. Only time will tell" sighed Ken. "Ken take me to my baby boy he needs his mommy with him cried Hannah. Hold on Blainey mommy is coming'. At that The Anderson s left the area. Dave reached and put an arm across Kurt s back and gave him a gentle squeeze as he hoisted him to his feet. "Come on Kurt. Lets go see Blaine" said Dave as he motioned to the doorway.

Back in the hallway

David slowly walked along the hall way with Kurt in the same direction he had seen Blaine s dad come from 15 minutes earlier. The walk was painfully quiet for the first couple of minutes before Kurt abruptly turned off into the men s room. "Oh ok sorry should have asked Kurt. I m sorry" said Dave. "Its okay. I don t need to go. Just need a second to gather myself" Kurt replied as he splashed water on his face. "Take your time" Dave said as he leaned against the door. "Thanks" Kurt said rather weakly as he dropped the paper towels he had dried his hands and face with into the trash can. "I m ready lets go see how Blaine is doing" said Kurt. The rest of the walk was in silence to Blaine s room. 


	14. The waiting game begins

u Blaine s room

Blaine s room was filled with the soft hum of the ventilator that was now breathing for him and the other machines keeping track of the pressure in his head and his heart rate and blood pressure. Aside from all the wires and tubes Blaine looked like he was just sleeping and would wake up in a few hours prepared to go shopping or wanting to play guitar or lay in bed and snuggle and watch movies all day. Oh how Kurt wished they could curl up on his bed and watch movies right now. Blaine s mom was crying into his shoulder and telling him she was going to fix him and who ever did this would pay for it too. "Oh Blainey Blaine mommy is here for you. Please wake up and get better. Mommy needs her Blaineyboo. I love you Blaineyboo" cried Hannah. The rest was a mixture of incoherent ramblings and sobs. After several minutes of nonstop sobbing Kenneth stepped up and removed his wife and left with her leaving Kurt and Dave alone with Blaine.

Kurt stepped up to the side of Blaine s bed and picked up his left hand and kissed his fingers gently before speaking to him. "Hi Blaine its me. I hear you aren t fee-" Blaine s thumb and index finger moved on Kurt s hand. "Oh my god David, go get the doctor now please" sputtered Kurt. "What happened Kurt" shot Dave? "He moved a finger with his thumb" said Kurt. "Now go get the doctor please". "Alright be right back" said Dave.

Several minutes later David and a doctor Kurt hadn t met yet entered the room. "Hi I am Dr Weaver and you are "asked the doctor. "Kurt Hummel ma am. I am his boyfriend" said Kurt. "Nice to meet you. Now what exactly happened" asked the doctor. "Here I will show you" said Kurt.

Kurt slowly lifted the hand back up off of the bed and kissed the fingers and said "Blaine honey can you hear me? Move your fingers if you can" said Kurt. Blaine moved a lot more than his fingers this time. The thumb and index fingers each moved as did his legs which Dave instinctively grabbed and patted to calm him. His brow furrowed and his eyes opened for the first time and a solitary tear went down his cheek before his body was still again. "Whoa. He isn t supposed to be that responsive yet. I will be right back" said the doctor sharply as she turned to leave.

Kurt looked to Dave "where are his parents they need to know" said Kurt. "I don t know said Dave. "Do you have their numbers in your phone". "Oh yeah I do"said Kurt as he fished his phone out of his pocket. Dave reached and took it. "Be right back. I am gonna call them" said Dave as he turned to leave. "Hey Dave call my Dad too please and give them the full update" said Kurt. "Kurt its 4:30 in the morning. Are you sure" asked Dave. "Oh right. We can call them a little later then" said Kurt. "Yeah be back in a few minutes okay" said Dave as he left.

Kurt was alone with Blaine now and the desire to climb into bed with him was great but he knew he couldn t. He instead pulled the chair up to the bed and held Blaine s hand in his own. He pulled the hand close to his face and laid his head on the side of the bed and closed his eyes.

Dave stood in the door way for several minutes and soaked in the scene. He pulled out his phone turned off the flash and snapped a quick photo and sent it to all of the people back at the Hummel homestead. It was too precious to not take the photo and share it. Blaine s parents had arrived and were standing with him just inside the door. Not one of the three people had the heart to wake the sleeping Kurt. The three crept in and stood near the bed and watched them instead. Both boys were so peaceful.

A half an hour later Dave begrudgingly took on the task of waking Kurt. The doctor had returned and told them she had ordered some tests and a cat scan to be run on Blaine. The three adults stood there in the hallway and debated on who should go in and wake Kurt and Dave guessed he lost or won however you wanted to look at it. So now he stood inches from Kurt gathering up his courage and strength to wake him. After a couple of minutes more Dave reached down and touched Kurt s shoulder and gently rubbed it and spoke softly to him. "Kurt wake up". Nothing. A little louder "Kurt wake up please". Still nothing. Damn this was gonna be a lot harder than Dave had first thought. Dave gripped Kurt s shoulder a little tighter and said closer to Kurt s ear. "Kurt you need to wake up for me please". Kurt finally opened his eyes and yawned. "How long was I asleep" asked Kurt. "Close to two hours" replied Dave. We didn t have the heart to disturb you but I had to they are coming to get Blaine in a few minutes for a cat scan and a few other tests" said Dave. "Oh" said Kurt. "You don t remember the conversation with Dr weaver do you" said Dave. "Oh oh okay I remember. Blaine had moved and opened his eyes and he isn t supposed to yet" said Kurt. "Yes Kurt" said Dave.

7am Blaine s empty room

Kurt now sat alone in Blaine s room. The others had gone for breakfast. Karofsky had offered to bring Kurt something back as Kurt didn t want to leave the room. Being alone and waiting was something Kurt had always hated. Waiting was the worst. With a smirk Kurt laughed just like Blaine to keep him waiting. This wasn t the first time either Kurt happily remembered as he paced the room. There had been several times Kurt had been made to wait by Blaine and he knew how much Kurt hated that. One time in particular Blaine had been a jackass and made him wait a full week for the surprise. A surprise that turned out to be more than worth the wait too.

Kurt s flashback

Kurt stood in the center of the empty room and thought back to right before his sophomore year at NYADA. Blaine had called on Monday and told him he had a huge surprise for Kurt but he would have to wait until later to get it as Blaine had a Six flags show to get to. "You're such a tease" Kurt said into the phone. "You know you love it when I tease you" came the snarky response back from Blaine. "Well yes but you know how I much hate being made to wait" stammered Kurt. "Oh well I gotta go Kurt. I need to pee and head out the door for my show" said Blaine. "Skype tonight if its not too late" asked Blaine. "Sure. I love you Blaine Warbler" said Kurt sweetly. "Mhhmmmm" came the response "I love you too Kurt and stop calling me warbler I really do need to go though bye baby" and Blaine hung up.

Kurt chucked his phone onto the couch beside him and into Rachel s leg. "Ouch whats with you all of the sudden" snapped Rachel. "Its Blaine. He said he has a surprise for me but refused to tell me what and he knows I hate waiting. Now I have to wait and it sucks" groaned Kurt. "Oh" replied Rachel. "I will call him then and see if he will tell me" she said as she hurried to the bedroom she shared with his step-brother Finn. Kurt sat plotting his own revenge for the next time he talked to Blaine. He would get him back for making him wait somehow.

Rachel reappeared several minutes later and informed Kurt that he refused to tell her anything on account of her not knowing how to keep a secret. "How dare that boyfriend of yours say I can t keep a secret" gripped Rachel. "Well Rachel you really can t" inerjected Kurt. "It was you who told Finn he wasn t the father of Quinn s baby and it was you who told Figgan s Finn and Puck s plan for senior skip day" said Kurt. "Fine you made your point. I have to get to rehearsal. See you later" smiled Rachel.

Blaine texted Kurt that night when he got home from his show to see if he wanted to Skype but Kurt had been sleeping and felt he looked a fright and rescheduled for the next night. He did however ask Blaine about the secret he was keeping. Blaine told him he would tell him later once again and bid him a good night before Kurt could say anything else. Kurt threw the phone across the bed and flopped back onto it. He would get that boy one way or another. This was pure torture and he knew Blaine was enjoying it far to much.

Tuesday night Blaine called again and had purposely avoided Kurt s questions about the surprise or secret or whatever word Blaine came up with for it. Kurt had come to the conclusion that Blaine was enjoying this a little too much. He had to do something and soon or he was going to go crazy. So Kurt decided to call Nick. If anyone would know he would. He was Blaine s best friend after all. Kurt grabbed his phone from the bed and called Nick.

"Hey Kurt. whats up" said Nick. "Hey Nick. How are you" asked Kurt. "I am good. Why are you calling" asked Nick. "Honestly its about Blaine" said Kurt. "Oh really. What did he do now asked Nick. "He has a surprise or a secret" said Kurt. "Hmm does he now" giggled Nick. "Nick just spill it" said and an exasperated Kurt. "Spill what I know nothing Kurt" said Nick. "I need to go I have things to do in preparation for school". "Alright. Oh hey has Blaine told you where he was accepted and going to by chance" asked Kurt. "Nope he hasn t" said Nick. "Bye Kurt" and he hung up.

This was driving Kurt crazy and with less than four weeks until classes resumed at NYADA too. He needed to know where Blaine had ended up. Thinking about school gave Kurt a sneaky idea on how to get the secret out of Blaine. Now to get Blaine on the phone. Kurt picked up the phone and dialed Blaine s number. It rang three times before Blaine picked up. "Hi Kurt" the cheerful voice answered. "Hi Blaine. How are you and how was your show" asked Kurt? Play it smooth and start with small talk Hummel Blaine thought. "I'm tired. The show ran a little late tonight due to some rain" said Blaine. "Oh that sucks. So have you heard from any schools yet" asked Kurt. "Maybe why" asked Blaine. "Where are you planning to attend this fall" asked Kurt. "I have to go Kurt. Sorry sweetie. I really have to go to the bathroom right now" said Blaine. Blaine started dancing and then remembered Kurt couldn t see him. "No you don t now stop trying to avoid the question' said kurt. "Ya I do Kurt want me to prove it to you" hissed Blaine. "You wouldn t dare do that" said Kurt. "You know I would Kurt" laughed Blaine. "I have before haven t I" said Blaine. "Yes you have. Now prove it and answer my question" shot Kurt. "You asked for it" sneered Blaine. A moment later Kurt could hear that Blaine hadn t lied. He really did have to go and by how much and how hard he was going he had been holding it for quite awhile. Kurt sat quietly listening and waiting for Blaine to finish going and return to the phone. A minute later the toilet flushed and the sink turned on and off then Blaine returned to the line. "So what was that about me lying about having to go to the bathroom" shot Blaine. "Okay so you did have to go. You weren t lying about that. Now back to the question. Where are you planning to attend college" asked Kurt? "Most start soon Blaine". "I dunno yet. Sorry babe haven t heard back from all the places I applied to" said Blaine. "School starts in a few weeks ya know" said Kurt. "Yes Kurt I do. I am sorry babe. I m really tired. (yawns)I am going to bed. I love you" said Blaine. "I love you too babe. Goodnight" said Kurt. Blaine yawns into the phone and says "goodnight baby" and hangs up. Kurt flopped back onto his bed and thinks well that didn t work. On to plan b. Get Finn to find out.

Blaine got wise to Kurt s little game far to quickly and started avoiding him for the rest of the week and told him he was just busy with his show and would call on Friday before his evening show. Finn was too busy working and kept forgetting to call Blaine and ask him he told Kurt.

When Friday finally rolled around Kurt was more than a little frustrated with Blaine and now to add to the aggravation. Finn was cleaning the apartment like a madman. "Kurt move your feet so I can finish my vacuuming" came Finn s voice. "What are you cleaning for anyway. You never clean anything ever" said Kurt. That was a fact too. Finn left his clothes and everything all over the small two bedroom one bathroom apartment they shared. "No reason Kurt. I just felt like cleaning before I head out to Rachel s show. You're coming tonight aren t you asked Finn. "No. Blaine is supposed to call after his first show today "snapped Kurt. "Oh okay well. I am all done. Your welcome and I m off to run a few errands see you later after Rachel s show" said Finn. "Okay bye Finn" growled Kurt. A few minutes later Finn who was now in fresh clothes was out the door.

Now to wait for Blaine to call. It was almost 5 in Ohio so he would be calling soon. His show was set to end at 5pm for a one hour break. Kurt knew the first thing Blaine would do after his show was to go to the bathroom and then get water to drink and then call him but that wouldn t be for another half hour or so. What to do with himself in the mean time. Kurt flipped through the channels on the tv and settled in to watch some low fat cooking show. It went onto a commercial and Kurt decided he would call Blaine instead of waiting. It was 5:15 now at least. Plenty of time to handle those things in Kurt decided to himself.

Kurt grabbed his phone and hit his speed dial list and called Blaine. Blaine answered on the second ring. "Hi Kurt. I can t talk right now.I'm very busy. I will call you in half an hour. I promise. I love you" said Blaine. "I love you too Blaine. Okay talk to you soon then" said Kurt. With that the line went dead. That boy is gonna be the death of me Kurt thought out loud.

Kurt wandered around the impeccably clean apartment. Finn had cleaned this place almost like he was expecting someone Kurt thought. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Who is it" Kurt asked while trying to see from the impossibly small peephole. "Its me.L et me in please" said a sweet and very familiar voice. Holy fuck that sounded like Blaine but it can t be. He s in Ohio on break before his 6pm show thought Kurt. There is no way he is here Kurt thought. "Kurt open the door please. I am dying out here" said Blaine. Oh geez he is out there Kurt thought as he snatched the door open. "Hi and why are you here your show starts in an hour" said Kurt. "No it doesn t. I ended it last night" grimaced Blaine. "Kurt I really hate to be rude and undapper but where is your bathroom a long flight and Finns driving is enough to destroy even the strongest of bladders" said Blaine with a heavy fidget. "Down the hall on the left" said Kurt as he pointed and watched Blaine disappear and the door close. Kurt followed where he had just seen Blaine disappear to. "So why are you here? Is this your big secret and surprise you had for me"asked Kurt. "No" came Blaine s answer through the door. "Well what is it then. You know I hate waiting" said Kurt as he steadied himself. "One minute okay. I promise" said Blaine. "Fine" Kurt said to the door. "How did you get to the apartment" asked Kurt. "Oh Finn he picked me up an hour ago. Midtown traffic is a nightmare when you need to pee. Kurt did you know that" said Blaine. "Yes I did Blaine" smiled Kurt. Blaine finally emerged from bathroom and pulled Kurt into his arms for a quick kiss. "I missed you so much. Did you know that" said Blaine. "I missed you too. Now why are you here "asked Kurt. "I wanted to see you and tell you something in person" smiled Blaine. "Whats that Blaine" Kurt asked curiously? "Well I am here for school" said Blaine. "No way. Where are you going" gasped Kurt? "NYADA" said Blaine softly into the nape of Kurt s neck. "What did you say" asked Kurt? Blaine stepped back and had the same cheese ball grin he had when he first came to Mckinley on his face. "I was accepted into NYADA. I start school in about 3 weeks" said Blaine. "Oh my god are you serious" screamed Kurt. "Yes" said Blaine. "Where are you living" bounced and squealed Kurt. "Well I was kinda hoping to live here. Rachel and Finn said if you would have me I was welcome to live here with you guys" grinned Blaine. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and said "of course you can. Have I told you lately how much I hate surprises and waiting and how much I love you" asked Kurt. "Yeah you have and I love you too. I promise Kurt no more waiting ever again" said Blaine.

Kurt stood there in Blaine s empty room thinking to bad you couldn t keep that promise. This time it was okay. It wasn t totally Blaine s fault. A moment later the door to the room swung open and the bed with Blaine who was blissfully unaware of the world around him was rolled back in to the room. The nurses busily hooked him back to the machines in his room and took the mobile ones away. Well at least he returned and in the same condition he had left in more or less thought Kurt. Now to wait on the doctors to get the results. Kurt pulled the chair back up to the bed and took Blaine s hand in his and kissed it before resting his own heavy head on the hand he was now holding. Kurt was asleep almost instantly. Blaine s room

Dave walked back into the mostly quiet room. The only sound was the gentle hum of the machines that helped Blaine s battered body to heal. What he saw he hadn t exactly expected. Kurt lay asleep with his head on Blaine s hand. This time however Dave didn t disturb him he allowed him to sleep. He slipped himself into the other chair in the room and carefully set the coffee and food onto the night stand. Once seated he realized how very tired his own body was. Soon after Dave himself had fallen asleep. 


	15. A very special surprise

9am Hummel house

The house was slowly begining to wake up and come alive with questions as to where Kurt, Dave and Blaine s mom had gone and whether everything was alright with Blaine. The last word from Dave had come 20 minutes earlier and not much had changed yet. They were waiting on test results to be in. If all was well Blaine may be allowed to start waking up by the weekend.

A moment later the kitchen door swung open and a very rumpled and tired couple entered the house. Carole stood up and immediately fished out two coffee cups from the cabinet and poured them each a cup as they sat down. It was Mrs Anderson who spoke. "Blainey is very sick. He has pneumonia now too. He stopped breathing twice last night" she said as tears formed and fell down her soft cheeks. "He isn t doing too well but he responds when Kurt speaks and touches him. The doctors say this is a good thing. I don t know though. I want to believe that my Blainey is in there but I just oh I don t know" cried Hannah. We are waiting on some test results right now. "They want to if possible remove the drainage line from Blaine s head. Oh my beautiful baby he looks so bad". She began sobbing into her coffee cup. Mr Anderson placed a loving arm around his wife and led her upstairs to the room they had been using and helped her to bed and collapsed in himself.

Back in the Kitchen

The chatter in the room from the few people that had gotten up was all about how to help Kurt and Blaine and what they should do later to show support when Kurt and Dave came home. This led Puck to get a guitar and start randomly playing to which Burt removed from him as there was still quite a few sleeping bodies. Two of which were in the living room on the sofas. Puck reluctantly agreed as waking Couch Sylvester was by far not something he wanted to do just then.

Finn appeared a few minutes after the Anderson s had gone to bed and wanted to know where Dave was as he was missing upstairs and clearly wasn t here in the kitchen either. Puck spoke and caught Finn up on all the nights happenings. To which Finn replied "we need to do something. Sitting and waiting is gonna drive us all crazy." Quinn replied as she looked up from her coffee. "Finn there isn t anything we really can do but wait and pray". "I know that. I just feel so helpless right now" Finn yelled at no one in particular. "Hes my brother. I have to do something to help him" bellowed Finn. Rachel spoke softly behind Finn from the dining room table. "We can sing to him and record it to show Blaine later". "Yeah" Jeff piped in from the foot of the stairs. "We Warblers used to videotape our practices and performances all the time"said Jeff. "We could also make a video of us all sending well wishes to Blaine" said Rory. It was Mr Shue who spoke this time. "I think I can get the April Rhodes Center to film it in". Artie spoke up next. "I can help with filming and editing. I was in the Av club in high school". "So was I" said Wes. It was decided then that they would go this afternoon and make the video once Kurt and Dave had returned. Finn wanted Kurt on the video too. In the mean time Artie and Wes got busy collecting pictures of everyone with Blaine for the video and uploaded them onto Artie s computer. 


	16. Epic embarrassment

Kurt s dream

Sleep had come fast to Kurt. He hadn t realized himself how tired he really was but soon after he laid his head on Blaine s soft hand sleep had come and it was glorious. Kurt s dream started out innocent enough. At first they were back home in New York planning a trip to Ohio and prepping for class and for an audition later in the it shifted and had become far more sexual. This happened a lot since he had Blaine had taken the next step and became sexually active. Here in the hospital however wasn t the place for it but you can t control what you do to yourself in your sleep now can you?

The Dream

"Blaine, stop I am trying to finish this assignment its due tomorrow for my English Composition class" said Kurt. "UGH. Fine" muttered Blaine as he drug his tongue over the back of Kurt s neck and down to his collarbone. "Stop that Blaine. You know what that does to me" groaned Kurt. "Yes I do" came the snarky response back from Blaine. "Let me finish my essay please" gripped Kurt. "No. I do not wait and you know it" shot Blaine. "Oh yes you will. I still owe you from a few weeks ago. Now go find something to do for a little while" said Kurt. "Sweet" smiled Blaine behind Kurt s head. "I don t mean me Blaine" quipped Kurt up at Blaine. Just as Blaine grabbed and spun the chair away from the desk and straddled him. The sudden weight change and friction elicited a soft moan from Kurt much to Blaine s surprise and what was this Blaine could feel under him as he ran his hands along the fly of Kurt s oh so tight jeans.

"Why Kurt you're hard already aren t you" giggled Blaine. "Do not act so shocked. You know full well what kissing on my neck and ears does to me Mr Anderson" shot Kurt as he threw his pen on the desk. "I do" asked Blaine who pointed his hips down and ground them against Kurt s erection. "Oh God Blaine" Kurt moaned at the welcomed friction. With that Blaine got up off of him and went to leave the room. "Where are you going Blaine Warbler? Get your ass over here right now and finish what you started" moaned Kurt. "No no you have homework. I have to wait" stated Blaine as he lazily palmed himself in the doorway. "Fuck the homework get over here now or ." "Or what Kurt. What will you do to me" giggled Blaine. "I do not know. Just get over here and kiss me" said Kurt. "Maybe I don t want to now" said Blaine who was still palming himself through his own pants. "Then explain why you are standing in an open door rubbing yourself like an idiot" asked Kurt. "Oh right "said Blaine as he turned about five different shades of red. "I can do that for you if you want me to" said a sheepish lust filled Kurt. "Oh I know you would and I want you to" said a lust filled and very horny Blaine. Kurt sat on their bed and said "come here then" as he slowly unbuttoned and removed his shirt. The sight alone nearly made Blaine cum in his pants. All that silky smooth white skin was his to taste and touch as soon as he made his feet move that is. Blaine sprinted across the room shedding his shirt, shoes, and pants in a trail by the now closed and locked door.

"Whoa whoa slow down there cowboy" said Kurt as Blaine pounced onto the bed forcing him on his back and placing heavy wet kisses all over Kurt s face, neck, chest, and waist. Kurt reached down and cupped Blaine s face in his hands and slowly pulled the smaller man up the bed towards him. "You are so not getting off that easily Mr Anderson" barked Kurt forcing the smaller man off of his body. "You may have started this but I will finish it my way. Got it" sneered Kurt with a devilish glint in his blue eyes. "What ever you want baby. I am all yours" panted Blaine.

Kurt crawled up onto his hands and knees and placed his legs along the side of Blaine s and slowly lowered himself over the smaller quivering man beneath him and kissed him on the lips and down his jaw to his collarbone marking it as he went down onto Blaine s chest. "MMMMM oh god Kkkkurrrttt. Don t stop please. Feels so good" moaned Blaine. Kurt lightly teased each nipple with his tongue before marking another spot on Blaine s beautiful olive skin. Kurt ran his hands lightly through the hair on Blaine s chest then ran his tongue down the center of Blaine s chest straight to the top of his light blue boxer briefs. "MMMMMMMM oh god Kkkuurrttt. Please touch me soon. I want you so baddddd" moaned Blaine. "Patience my love patience" said Kurt as he leaned forward and rooted around in the drawer to the night stand. "What are you doing Kurt" whined Blaine. "Got it" exclaimed Kurtas he raised up the nearly empty bottle of lube. "Remind me later to go pick up some more will ya" said Kurt. "Sure ok whatever" said Blaine as he thrust his hips forward into Kurt s painfully restrained erection. "MMMM that was nice baby" moaned Kurt. Kurt then reached for the waistband of Blaine s underwear and slide his hand into them and carefully felt and stroked Blaine a few times before lowering the briefs and signalling to Blaine to raise his hips so he could remove them. The friction against Kurt s crotch was heavenly and he failed to suppress a low loud growling moan. "Feels good god" said Blaine as he mimicked the same action. "YES God Blaine that feels soo good but stop or I will never last" moaned Kurt. "On one condition" said Blaine. "What" said an annoyed and very horny Kurt. "Lose the shoes and pants" said Blaine. "As you wish" said Kurt as he slid the button open on his jeans and kicked off his shoes. "Let me. "Please Kurt let me touch you shot Blaine. Kurt allowed Blaine to removed his pants and underwear and left them both naked and very aroused and wanting and aching to be touched.

After several minutes of kissing and heavy stroking Kurt forced Blaine back onto the bed and searched for the discarded lube bottle. Kurt found the bottle and popped the top and poured some of it onto his right hand and rubbed his fingers together to warm the gel up a little. "I am gonna touch you now okay" said Kurt. "Please anything Kurt. I want and need you sooo badly" moaned Blaine. "Try to relax for me okay. Lay back and let your legs fall open for me" said Kurt. Kurt gently kissed his way down Blaine s belly and on to the tip of his penis before sinking his mouth over Blaine s throbbing erection. Then slowly sliding one lubed up finger towards Blaine s opening and slowly over the tight muscles before slowly inserting it in. Which still after all this time got a sharp intake of breath from Blaine. "I m sorry. does it hurt a lot baby" asked Kurt. "Yeah a little just give me a second okay" whimpered Blaine. A moment later Kurt was working that one finger in and out of Blaine. "I m gonna stick in the second finger now" said Kurt. "Ok" said Blaine a little disgruntled and shocked at the sudden empty feeling as Kurt removed his finger and then replaced it with two fingers causing a second sharp intake of breath from Blaine. Remembering that pleasure often over took pain. Kurt leaned forward and took Blaine s leaking erection into his mouth and licked up and down his length.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH MMMMMMM" was all Blaine could manage to say as Kurt lay sucking and fingering him. "KkkkkUuurrrttt. Stop or I will cum" Blaine suddenly said. Kurt had managed to slip the third finger in on Blaine and was still steadily opening him up. Kurt pulled off his cock with a wet pop and pulled his hand free and wiped them on the towel Blaine had left on the bed that morning before retrieving the lube bottle from under the edge of Blaine s right hip. "Hurry" Blaine hissed as he reached up and stroked his own cock a few times giving himself some much needed relief.

Kurt popped the top on the lube bottle and poured the remaining lube onto his hand pausing for just a moment to warm it before taking his own covered erection in his hand and slicking it up. Giving himself a much needed touch in the process. "Blaine are you ready for me" asked Kurt. "YES oh God yes please" Blaine whimpered underneath him. Kurt reached and grabbed the pillow off Blaine s side of the bed and placed in under his hips and leaned down to kiss him. Both of their tongues fighting for dominance. As Kurt kissed Blaine he also slowly and carefully inserted himself into Blaine. The heat he felt was immense and so wonderful to Kurt. This was a feeling Kurt never grew tired of either. The wince of pain from the man beneath him jolted Kurt back from his thoughts. "Sorry baby tell me when to move" said Kurt. "Touch me please Kurt" hissed Blaine. "Gladly" Kurt said has he began slowly stroking Blaine s erection using the precome as as lube for his hand. Blaine responded by thrusting down on to Kurt s dick signalling to him that it was okay to move now.

The pace was slow and even at first then became frantic and erratic. Kurt began pumping Blaine in time with his own hip movements. Blaine was thrashing and moving wildly beneath him telling Kurt he was close. "OH GOD KURT" BLAINE YELLED. "FUCK YES I M GONNNA OH FUCK KURT FUCK ME HARDER" ..Kurt thrust in hoping to hit that pile of nerves at the base of Blaine s prostate and he did eliciting another round of swearing and lip biting. "OH FUCK. KURT RIGHT THERE. DONT STOP PLEASE" screamed Blaine. Kurt pulled back and hit the same exact spot three more times. The third sent Blaine over the edge cum spewing straight up and into Kurt s chest and his stomach. "OH FUCK KURT I AM SO SORRY but you feel so good" screamed Blaine. "Kiss me" Kurt said as he thrust in and out of Blaine several more times before he came with a rush into Blaine and collapsed onto Blaine s sticky stomach.

"I love you too Blaine" Kurt said out loud in his sleep startling Dave awake. "What" said a very groggy Dave. Who had just set up and opened his eyes and saw what Kurt was doing in his sleep. "KURT KURT. Wake up man" said Dave. Kurt raised his head and opened his eyes slowly. "Fuck Dave. What is it" groaned Kurt. "Um dude. Look down at your hand" blushed Dave. "Oh FUCK" Kurt cried and dashed into the bathroom within Blaine s room.

The bathroom.

Kurt very quickly shoved his pants down and began stroking himself. He could tell right away that he was very close and it only took a few strokes until he was cumming into his hand. Well Dave saved Blaine s sweats this time but fuck that was a good dream thought Kurt. After a quick clean up and a visit to the toilet. Kurt redressed himself and walked out to face Dave. He knew this was going to be terribly embarrassing. Kurt hoped that with any luck one of three things would happen a) Dave wouldn t mention it at all or B) he would but would understand or C) Dave would laugh at him for it and tell everyone back at the house that Kurt masturbates in his sleep. He could only hope that Dave wouldn t make this a huge deal. Kurt swallowed what was left of his pride and left the bathroom to face Dave.

Blaine s room

"You okay" came Dave s voice time the door opened. 'Yeah I m fine" stammered Kurt. "Must have been some dream" Dave said as he stepped up into the bathroom door way. "Be right back Kurt" he said as he closed the door. Kurt sighed and sat down by the bed again. Maybe this wasn t going to be as awkward as he thought. He thought wrong too.

Dave reappeared about two minutes later and much to Kurt s distaste. He asked about the dream and what Kurt had been doing in his sleep. After a long five minute silence Kurt answered. "I was having a very vivid sex dream about Blaine. Can we leave it at that. I also tend to jerk off in my sleep when I have those dreams" said Kurt. "You also swear and moan very loudly" Dave added. "You woke me up hollering oh fuck Blaine. I m gonna cum inside you and then you said I love you too Blaine. You were frantically palming yourself when I sat up and called your name' said Dave. "Oh god. Please promise you won t say anything to anyone about this" blushed Kurt. "Of course not Kurt. I may be an ass but I m not a complete asshole. That was private and will remain our secret" smiled Dave. "Thanks" said Kurt. "What time is it anyway".

Dave pulled Kurt s phone from his pocket and handed it back to him. Kurt flicked the screen causing the backlight to light up. "Dave its after 2pm" said Kurt. Dave yawned and lit up his own phone. Sure enough it was 2:15 in the afternoon. "I have been asleep for 6 hours. Where are his parents" Kurt asked getting frantic. "His Dad must be so pissed at me for that' said Kurt. "Kurt calm down. They left around 7am to get some sleep" said Dave. "Oh" said Kurt. That s right Dave had told him that earlier this morning Kurt remembered.

Just a moment later the doctor appeared in the door way. "Oh good you're awake this time" said Dr Weaver. This time thought Kurt. How many times had she been by? "Yes. Hi said Kurt. "How is he?" "He is doing very well and will have surgery in the morning to remove his drain from his head" said the doctor. "Really. So soon" said Kurt. "Yes" she said as she looked past Kurt to the moving body in the bed and said "that is why." "What is" askedKurt. DR Weaver pointed to Blaine and said "that". Blaine s legs and hips were moving. "Day after tomorrow we will start backing off on the sedation and let him wake up. Hopefully in time for Christmas" said the doctor. "Oh that s wonderful said Kurt as jumped to his feet and nearly crashed into the floor over the chair leg. "I need to call his parents and tell them" said Kurt. Kurt fled the room on that note.

The hallway outside Blaine s room.

Kurt fumbled with the lock on his phone before getting the damned thing open and the dialer up. After a quick flick of his thumb he had the line ringing. Come on come on Kurt thought as the line was answered by Mr Anderson s voice mail. Fuck Kurt thought as he quickly left a message saying to call him as soon as he got the message. On to the second number he thought and called his house line. It rang twice and was answered by Sue. "Hummel residence Sue speaking" said Sue. "Coach its Kurt. Where s my dad? I need to talk to him" said Kurt. "Hold on. He is in the other room. let me grab him said Sue. A pause comes over the line then Burt s voice came on the line. "Yeah Kurt. Whats wrong son "said Burt. "Nothing is wrong dad. I have good news. Blaine is improving and doing so fast. The doctor was just in. The pressures in Blaine s head have returned to normal and hes responding to stimuli. They just sedated him again to keep him out for a little while longer. He is having surgery again tomorrow to remove the drain and then maybe the day after they will let him wake up" said Kurt. "That s great" beamed Burt. "When his parents wake up.I will tell them and send them down there to give you a break" said Burt. "Thanks dad. Please tell the group as well" said Kurt. "Alright. I need to go we are working on something" said Burt."Whats that dad" asked Kurt. "Oh a video for Blaine" said Burt. "Very cool. Bye dad. I love you" said Kurt. "Bye kiddo. I love you too" said Burt.

Hospital cafe

After talking to his dad Kurt headed to the cafe for some much needed food as he was starving. Dinner from yesterday had long worn off and Kurt needed to eat. The cafe was abuzz and flurry of activity. Kurt stepped in and the smell and rush of food nearly knocked him down. He was beyond famished. He settled on a burger and fries and his usual diet coke and found a table near the back to sit and eat at. He would grab another burger and take it up to Dave when he was done. The food filled the void in Kurt s once hollow and very empty belly. After several minutes with his thoughts Kurt got up and put his tray away and picked up the food for Dave and headed back to Blaine s room. 


	17. Moving forward

The Hummel House.

Every one was up and all busy searching out pictures of themselves with Blaine or writing up their memory to share on tape when Mr Shuester walked back into the living room. "Okay guys. We can use the autotorium at 4pm" said Mr. Shuester. "I will call Kurt. He needs to help with this. I know he would want to" said Finn. "Okay. Call him Finn" said Mr Shuester.

"Call who" came a voice from the stairs? "Kurt Mr Anderson" said Finn as he fled up the stairs to retrieve his phone from his room. "Ken come sit down" called Burt from the kitchen. Ken sat and retrieved the fresh cup up coffee Burt slid to him. "We got some news from the hospital" said Burt. "Oh good or bad" asked Ken. "Good. Go get your wife. It will be easier to tell you both together" said Burt. Ken swept out of the kitchen and up the stairs returning a few minutes later with a frightened Hannah in tow.

Burt took a deep breath and recounted what Kurt had said to him about Blaine s condition. Hannah broke the silence and said to Ken. "Well lets go. The doctor wants to see us and my Blainey needs me. "Alright. Let me grab some shoes and my jacket and we will go. Tell Shuester for us. We will grab the other two and meet you at the school later" said Ken. "No problem" said Burt.

Blaine s room

Kurt arrived back to find Dave sitting by the bed with Blaine s hand in his and he was talking to him. Trying to not eavesdrop on what appeared to a be personal and private conversation Kurt made the door make a noise as he closed it. The noise caused Dave to look over and drop the hand. "How is he" asked Kurt. "He's calm now. He got restless and upset after you left. They had to give him some more medicine" said Dave. "He's fighting it and trying to wake up". "Here" said Kurt as he handed the food and Coke to Karofsky. "I brought lunch for you" said Kurt. "Thanks" Dave said as he took the box and pointed to the cup and box on the stand. "I brought you breakfast but you were sleeping" said Dave. Dave got up and moved allowing Kurt the chair by the bed. He sat down on the other side and quietly ate the food he was given.

Kurt broke the silence after a few minutes. "Oh the gang is up to something back at the house for Blaine. I don t know what yet though said Kurt. "Really I think he might like it" said Dave around a bite of burger. "His parents are on their way too. My dad passed on the news and sent a text saying they had left for the hospital" Kurt said as he rubbed his painfully stiff neck. "You okay Hummel" asked Dave. "You have been rubbing your neck since I woke you up. "Yeah. I slept funny I guess" said Kurt. This thought caused both guys to laugh. "You have no idea how uncomfortable your position looked but at the same time so peaceful. I should have woken you up" said Dave. "No its okay" said Kurt. "I am fine". The door began to open and Blaine s parents emerged in the place of the door.

"Hi" Kurt said to them. "Hi Kurt. How is he doing "they replied. "Well according to Dave he s doing okay. He got restless after I left to go get something to eat and they had to sedate him further again" said Kurt. "The doctor said he s improving rather quickly as well" Dave added. "Its all good news and as you can see, (pointing over to Blaine) he's off the vent too. He is now on supplemental oxygen therapy. Just to be safe. That crazy bastard tried to remove the tube himself" said Dave. Kurt looked at Blaine and wondered How did I miss that? He hadn t noticed that the ventilator was now quiet but was relieved it was. "His lungs are sick but the latest chest films show improvement" said Dave. "When were those taken" asked Kurt. "Oh sorry Kurt. While you were gone to get food. I meant to tell you. I got distracted with the food" blushed Dave. "Its ok "said a blushing Kurt. Just then the doctor appeared in the open door way.

"Please come in doctor" said Mr Anderson as he motioned the doctor in. "I will be down the hall. I need to use the bathroom and Finn texted me" said Dave as he stood up. "Oh ok" said Kurt as Dave picked up the food containers and cold coffee and left. "Whats new doctor" asked an impatient sounding Mrs Anderson. The doctor went over all the test results from the morning with them and explained about the surgery that was planned for the next morning. He also went over the list of medicines Blaine was currently being given. The last thing he did was checked the drains and bandages on Blaine s chest. After emptying the foley that ran into Blaine s bladder and checking the one in his head which was not leaking. He turned and said he would check back in in a few hours. Then he left. The room fell silent for several minutes before Kurt excused himself to find Dave.

While he was going to find Dave. There was a more pressing matter to attend to but it would wait for a minute because as soon as Kurt hit the hallway Dave appeared with a goofy grin on his face. Kurt stood there thinking he is up to something. This oughta be good. Dave approached Kurt and told him what Finn had told him about the video project. Kurt struggled to pay attention as Dave spoke as his other matter was spasming inside of him. "Dave, I hate to be rude but I cant think straight. I have got to pee so bad right now" groaned Kurt as he crossed his legs and danced a little. "Oh right sorry" said Dave as he lead Kurt up the hall towards the mens room he had just left.

Once done and washing his hands, Kurt turned to Dave and said "okay now what is this about a video for Blaine". 'Oh the video. Artie and the guys are going, well they are there or on their way now over to Mckinley to make a video of some of their favorite memories and stuff they had with Blaine. They want the four of us to share some too" said Dave. "They have compiled pictures and Artie is adding several songs to it as well. "Songs that remind us all of Blaine" said Dave. "Teenage Dream' Kurt blurted out. "The Katy Perry song what about it Kurt" asked Dave. "Blaine and the warblers sang it the day I met him" said Kurt. "Oh cool" said a still shocked Dave. "Artie is gonna get with you for song choices. The group is also singing Not Alone to you by that Darren Criss guy. He s a Starkid or some shit they say" said Dave. "Very cool I have heard the song. Blaine liked it and sang it a lot. His range is almost the same as that guy s" said Kurt. "Well lets grab Blaine s parents and head over there" said Dave. 


	18. Setting up the video project

At Mckinley

Everyone but Artie was gathered in the oh so familiar choir room. The room was fairly quiet as well. Some chatter over song choices and whether their hair looked okay was all that was heard. Then Finn got up and asked for everyone s attention. "Alright guys. we need to practice the song one more time before we go to the stage to film it. Artie will be back with Puck in a couple of minutes" said Finn. "Are we singing without Kurt" asked Rachel. "Yeah the song is a surprise for Kurt. Sort of" said Finn. "Well I guess its okay" said Rachel. "He will be here when we film it Rachel" said Finn. "Dave is gonna sing with us though" said Finn. "Karofsky, David Karofsky is gonna sing with us" sputtered Sam. "Yes. He did last night didn t he" said Finn. "Well yeah but that wasn t a rehearsed performance" said Rachel. "It will be fine. Stop worrying. Its not a competition" shot Santana. "OK"  
said an indignant Rachel. "When exactly will Dave and Kurt get here." "Soon I think. Let me text him" said Finn as he pulled his phone out and tapped the text into it. A minute later a text came back to Finn saying parking now. The Anderson s are behind me.

A few minutes later every one was gathered in the choir room running over the song as Kurt and the Anderson s sat quietly listening. Sounds great guys said Kurt after the third run through. No its not snapped Rachel someone is flat. No one is flat shot Mr Shuester from the door. Its perfect guys he said. Yeah said Brittany we rock now lets do this thing for our boy Blaine. How is he by the way said Santana softly. Kurt smiled and said last report he is well. His head has stopped leaking and his wounds are showing signs of healing. He is also responding to outside stimuli and gets agitated when I leave said Kurt. A collective AWWW fell from every mouth in the room. Artie broke the awwws and said lets go get this thing started so I m not up all night editing it. The group got up and headed out to the civic center.

Kurts reflections

As they walked out into the all to familiar hallway Kurt couldn t help but reflect back to his days here at Mckinley. He remembered his first day of school and how painful that cherry slushie had been and how much it hurt being thrown into the dumpster by Puck. Puck as if hearing Kurt s thoughts turned and said "yeah sorry about those dumpster dives dude." "Huh what" said a shocked Kurt. "I said I was sorry for dumpster tossing you when we were students here" said Puck. "Oh ok its fine. I forgave you a very long time ago" smiled Kurt. "Yeah thanks" said Puck. Kurt looked up a long the lockers on the left side of the hall. He had been slammed into this set at least a dozen times. Then they reached the intersecting hallway. The very same hall Blaine had strutted down the day he transferred to Mckinley. Kurt smiled at this thought even though he had made a total fool of himself. He sure loved that dopey cheesy grin. Right now he would give anything to see it again. Soon they passed the offices of Figgans and Mrs Shuester. Kurt could see the name placards beside the doors. He had sat in the office to his right many times with Dave during his struggle with his sexuality. He had seen the strong and invincible football player crumble in that very office. He had sat in that very chair and watched Dave cry his eyes out over his sexuality. To this day only three other people knew and they would never tell. Right now one couldn t if he wanted to. A soft sob at that thought escaped from Kurt causing the whole group to stop and turn around but it was Dave who again spoke. "Whats wrong Kurt" he asked quickly. "Nothing just memories is all" said Kurt. "Oh of what" Dave asked as he turned his gaze to where Kurt was staring. "Oh I see" said Dave. He suddenly remembered what had happened in there as well. "That" said Dave. "Yeah" said Kurt. Once outside Kurt s mind was full of all kinds of swirling memories some good and some bad. He remembered trying to recruit new members for the New Directions on those steps and it worked they got Sam. They would have had Sunshine too but that whole crack house scandal kinda fouled that up. Thanks a lot Rachel thought Kurt. Those steps had seen many great performance s too. His favorite where two by Blaine. One was Somewhere only we know that Blaine and The Warblers had sung to him when he had returned to Mckinley. It was the first time he had seen Blaine cry. The second was Blaine s audition for New Directions with Its not unusual where the whole burned piano incident had occurred. Kurt chuckled in-spite of himself at the thought of Blaine dancing with the Cheerios.

The group suddenly stopped breaking Kurt from his random reflections and memories. They were at the April Rhodes Theater civic center whatever it was called. Once inside it was a flurry of activity. People running this way and that grabbing props off the stage and turning on lights. Kurt took a seat by Mr Shue s table. More memories flooded over Kurt as he sat looking up at the stage. A stage they had performed on. Well most of them had at least. They won their Sectional his senior year on that very stage with a very long and grueling performance. That had been a hard week for Blaine too he had lost his cool and actually tried to fight Sam. It was also when Finn and Blaine had made amends. To this day Kurt still didn t know what was going on there. Mental note to himself ask Blaine about it when he was better. Just as his mind was wandering he heard his name be called. "Yeah" Kurt called from his seat. "Come down front please" called Artie. "Okay" called Kurt as he got up and moved down to the front beside Blaine s parents, the two coaches and the Shuesters.

Inside the theater

The hustle and bustle had died down. Artie and Mike had set up the four cameras on tripods around the stage and two more near the back. Artie was busy giving out stage directions and fussing over the curtains as Kurt settled in towards the back to watch only to be called up to the front a moment later where his former teachers counselor and Blaine s parents now sat. Where was his own dad and Carole Kurt thought as he sat down in the chair. They were here a minute ago. A moment later they appeared and sat down with Kurt. The room was suddenly very quiet too quiet even. What was about to happen Kurt thought.

Then Puck and Sam walked out on to the stage each with a guitar in tow. They stopped in front of the two mics near the front of the stage and began playing at the same time. Kurt recognized the tune right away. Not Alone by Darren Criss. The adults beside him had all scattered leaving him with the two sets of parents to watch this impromptu performance.

Puck started the song.

I ve been alone Surrounded by darkness I ve seen how heartless The world can be

With Sam joining in a moment later.

I ve seen you crying You felt like it s hopeless I ll always do my best To make you see

Dave appeared next and sang his part straight to Kurt.

Baby, you re not alone Cause you re here with me

All of the girls and Emma walked out onto the stage and joined the song.

And nothing s ever gonna bring us down Cause nothing can keep me from lovin you And you know it s true

Shannon and Sue walked out together singing next. So that was where they all went Kurt thought.

It don t matter what ll come to be Our love is all we need to make it through

Finn and Mr Shue appeared adding a third guitar to the mix.

Now I know it ain t easy But it ain t hard trying

Artie and Mike joined the mix of voices now. Kurt felt hot tears coming and tried to wipe them away. This was so very touching.

Every time I see you smiling And I feel you so close to me And you tell me

Lastly the Warblers appeared and they sang alone at first before repeating the chorus with everyone else.

Baby, you re not alone Cause you re here with me And nothing s ever gonna bring us down Cause nothing can keep me from lovin you And you know it s true

It don t matter what ll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

Rachel stepped forward and took the lead for the second verse.

I still have trouble I trip and stumble

Dave stepped forward and sang with her. Kurt couldn t help but smile and think about how far Dave had really come in the past few years.

Trying to make sense of things sometimes I look for reasons But I don t need em All I need is to look in your eyes And I realize

Mercedes and the rest of the women sang next to Kurt who now had tears running down his face despite the smile he wore.

Baby I m not alone Cause you re here with me And nothing s ever gonna take us down Cause nothing can keep me from lovin you

Artie, Mike, Jeff, Wes, and Sebastian sang together. Wow Kurt thought they sound pretty decent. He still wasn t to fond of Sebastian but they had put the differences aside a long time ago.

And you know it s true It don t matter what ll come to be Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh

Will stepped forward and sang alone for several lines. Kurt felt his heart beating in his neck this was almost too much for him.

Cause you re here with me And nothing s ever gonna bring us down Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin you And you know it s true

The final lines and harmonies were done by Nick, Quinn, Dave, and Santana. And it was soo beautiful to Kurt.

It don t matter what ll come to be You know our love is all we need Our love is all we need to make it through

The last notes rang out through the theater and then it was quiet except for the sounds of feet leaving the stage. Artie suddenly walked out onto the stage. He still used crutches but he was coming along well Kurt thought. While Artie stood there. The rest of the group came around and gathered into the seats. Artie finally spoke. His story was first Kurt assumed as he shifted in his seat. What timing he thought as he felt the familiar pang of a full bladder. This never happened to Kurt this was a Blaine problem and an annoying problem at that. "Ugh" Kurt muttered a little too loudly as he stood up to leave. The sight of Kurt standing and stepping past his dad and Carole caught Artie s attention. "Hey Kurt. Where are you going" asked Artie? "I have got to hit the mens room. I am sorry my bladder is screaming. You know how it is" said Kurt. "Aight den hurry back" Artie replied. "I will try" said Kurt as he headed up the steps and out of the theater. 


	19. Memories, thoughts and revelations

Meanwhile in the theater.

Artie s memory.

"Blaine was something of a character" he started. "No matter how he was feeling he was always smiling. A smile you wouldn t think could get any bigger or brighter until Kurt walked into the room. He could also SANG like most of us only dreamed of being able to do. Blaine really stepped up for the New Directions after Finn graduated. He became our new leader. It seemed he was destined to be our new leader too. He took us all the way to Nationals and we won. Two years in a row no less but my favorite memory came before Nationals. We were in of all classes Reproductive Health taught by the wonderful Coach Bieste. We partnered up and had to be parents for a week. I was partnered with Tina and poor Blaine got Rose Winters. This girl was so in love with Blaine and was determined to make him straight. We all knew that wasn t ever going to happen but anyway. Blaine was handed his baby for the week. He got a son who he lovingly named Kurt. Baby Kurt was a crier and by the end of the day Blaine was ready to scream one from the screaming baby in the car seat he now carried and two because of the girl hanging onto his arm. She hadn t given him a moments peace since they left health class two classes earlier. As flustered as he was he never lost that smile. He walked and I rolled towards the choir room for Glee club. We had another cram session for Nationals after all. As we approached the choir room Blaine pushed the car seat to Rose and told her to take baby Kurt home and feed him and that he would call her house later. After several failed protests she took the baby and left. The look of relief on that mans face when she disappeared out of the door to the building was something else". Artie went on. Finally. she s gone now I can attempt to go pee before practice said Blaine. "I will let Mr Shue know you will be late" I said to him. "Thanks" said Blaine as he hurried off down the hall towards the bathroom.

Kurt reentered the theater and took another seat by Mercedes as Artie continued his tale. "This was probably one of the longest weeks of Blaine s school career" Artie continued. "Between that nagging girl and the doll that never stopped crying Blaine was becoming unraveled. Then it happened. Blaine fell asleep in Spanish class" said Artie. Kurt sat straight up. He had never heard about Blaine sleeping in class before. "The baby had kept him up all night for the third night straight and poor Blaine was so tired that he was beyond miserable. He had even snapped at two muscle bound meat head jocks that had slushied him and called him a mean name too. He had had enough and shoved them both off of him. Then Shuester s Spanish class came around and Blaine s mood was the worst any of us had ever seen. His smile was still there but those who knew him well knew it was fake but it was still there. Mr Shuester was going over verbs and nouns or something and most of us were taking notes not Blaine he was leaning on his right arm and had gone to sleep. For awhile he was quiet then he started randomly babbling."

Kurt put his head down in fear of what came next. He knew only too well that Blaine talked in his sleep. The things Blaine often said in his sleep or worse what he sometimes did was what had Kurt on edge right then. Bracing himself for the worst Kurt sat back up to listen to Artie as he continued.

"At first it was nothing that made much sense. Something about laundry not being folded or hung up properly and how that bugged Kurt to the screaming baby. Then he got quiet again. Then it happened. Never did I expect what was uttered to come out of that dapper polite mouth. A mean word had rarely parted it and now this sleeping face was swearing up a storm at Rose. Mr Shue noticed and stopped his lecture and approached the table and slammed the book in his hands down on to the table jarring Blaine back to reality. "Holy fuck" Blaine shouted when the book hit the desk. "Mr Anderson detention tomorrow" said Mr Shuester. "The heartbroken look on Blaine s face was epic. The rest of the day and even during Glee club Blaine was quiet and rather deflated. He said when we were leaving Glee that he had never had a detention before and his parents and Kurt would kill him when they found out. The rest of the week Blaine was in a mood specially if Rose was around. She annoyed him so much and decided they would get married once we graduated. Much to Blaine s relief the next week some new guy named Matt transferred in and Rose became obsessed with him and forgot all about Blaine. That talking in his sleep was the best part of the week for me. I will never let him forget that. Brittany is up next said Artie".

Brittany s Memory

"Well as most of you know when I was in school here. I wanted to have a perfect record and I did until Blaine came along. I made out with every boy here at Mckinley and even lots of the girls too. This included Kurt during our sophomore year. So that summer I made my move on Blaine. It was after one of his Six Flag shows. He was wrapping up the show when I bounded up on to the stage and told him since he was hot and I was hot we should get together. Would you believe it? He rejected me and said he was seeing someone. Then Kurt appeared on stage and told me to get my hands off his man. Blaine sure was cute that day though his hair was ungelled and he wore a white v neck t shirt and light blue jeans. I guess he really wasn t into girls. Too bad. He is really cute".

With that Brittany bounded off the stage and took her seat beside Santana. It was Wes who spoke next and what he had to say would shake many of their worlds. He knew a very different Blaine. A scared and damaged Blaine. Wes slowly made his way up to the stage. On his way he reached into his back pocket and pulled out some folded paper. He had written his down Kurt thought.

Wes s memory

Wes took a slow deep breath as he approached the mic. "I met Blaine on his first day at Dalton. We had several classes together. Though his physical wounds were healed. He was still very jumpy and afraid. So me being the dapper guy that I was I decided I would take care of this guy. Everything scared him for weeks on end it seemed. He was afraid of his own shadow even but after a month or so I stumbled upon Blaine in the bathroom. He was standing in the mirror putting gel on his hair and he was singing as he did it and boy could he sing. I didn t approach him that day. I didn t want to scare him. He was still barely talking about himself at all. None of us but Nick knew anything about his past even. Nick knew because he and Blaine had become instant friends but Nick wouldn t tell any of us anything. He said to ask Blaine. So I waited. A week or so later I invited Blaine to come to a Warblers practice even though we had lost our Sectional. We were still going to be doing our usual nursing home tours. Well he came. He sat at the back of the room and never made a sound. He just watched and smiled every now and then. Then feeling especially courageous I asked Blaine if he would like to sing with us and he said ever so softly okay. What song? We told him you pick. He took a slow breath and said Pink Family portrait. Great choice was all I could think of to say. He stood up slowly and started singing it barely above a whisper then after a few lines he was belting it out there like he had been singing with us for years. When the song ended a vote was taken on the spot and he was made a warbler. We set our sights on taking Nationals the following school year. Not knowing that our worlds would be rocked when we met Kurt. He said with a wink".

Wes left the stage and Finn walked out. Kurt felt his stomach sink. This should be good Kurt thought. Finn had hated Blaine practically since they met. It wasn t until recently that they had really come to an agreement and called off the bickering. Kurt shifted in his seat as Finn also pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.

Finns Memory

"Well my favorite memory or time with Blaine was kind of underhanded towards Kurt. Sorry bro he added but it was fun". Oh no Kurt thought of all things. Finn continued on "it was after Blaine had graduated from Mckinley. He had called me in July and told me he had been accepted to NYADA for college and wanted to surprise Kurt around the time school was to start. So I helped him plan it all out. He was set to arrive three weeks before school was to start. The problem was Kurt wouldn t let up on the asking Blaine every chance he got about where he was going to go to school in the fall. Several times Blaine almost told him on a Skype call with Kurt. Thankfully I heard the calls and texted Blaine to get the subject changed. Worked too. The week Blaine was coming to New York Kurt jumped in and was in full on attack mode. He pressed me and Rachel on what Blaine was doing for school and what his surprise for Kurt was. Now Rachel honestly didn t have a clue and for good reason. She has never been able to keep a secret. This one was important to Blaine. The day to get Blaine finally came and I was never so glad. Kurt was beyond impossible to live with and Blaine had resorted to ignoring and evading Kurt to keep from telling him. He told me so the night before. Anyway the big day had come and the apartment was a mess so I cleaned it up and did laundry. This had Kurt asking a million questions as to why. Fortunately the time had come to go get Blaine. So I hurriedly left the apartment and headed across town to the airport. Just as I was pulling up Kurt called Blaine. I was soo proud of him he lied like the rest of us to Kurt and then climbed into the car. The ride was silent except for the occasional slow down and you ran that light and a few heavy groans over how much traffic was in the midtown. Once there he grabbed his bags from the car and disappeared into the building. I learned later that Kurt was shocked and thrilled to have Blaine back in his arms and in his school again. Blaine completed Kurt and a happy Kurt is always a good thing."

With that Finn left the stage and sat beside Rachel. Kurt sat there thinking back to that day and remembered the state poor Blaine was in when he arrived. The poor man had to pee so bad he couldn t barely see straight but Kurt was as Finn had said he had been thrilled to have Blaine there with him again. Kurt looked up Tina was now on the stage.

Tina s Memory

"I met Blaine on Valentines day when Kurt and the Warblers sang at Breadstix. I will never forget that night she said. They sang Silly love songs to everyone there. It was so cute and sweet at the same time. You could tell even then that Blaine liked Kurt. The way he winked and smiled at him was a dead give away. I knew even back then that he and our little Kurt would end up together. There was something so special in the way he looked at Kurt and to me that will always be one memory I will never forget".

Tina left the stage.

Rachel was now bounding onto the stage. This one could take awhile and Kurt was getting terrible thirsty and he needed to pee again. Damn those diet cokes at the hospital he thought as he stood up to leave again. Rachel saw him and called to him. "Kurt where are you going" she asked? "I need some water. Be right back" Kurt called as he opened the door. "Alright hurry up. I will wait for you to return" said Rachel. "Okay" Kurt called back as the door closed. Noise beyond the door said cameras were being paused. Kurt walked on across the lobby and out the front door. He had been gone for nearly 3 hours and needed to check on Blaine.

Kurt fished his phone up and out of his pocket and checked it for missed calls and saw none. Well that s good he thought. He searched the call log and found the nurse s desk number and hit send. The phone rang several times before it was answered. "I.C.U." came the voice. "Vanessa speaking". He didn t know Vanessa. "Hi my name is Kurt Hummel and I m calling to speak to someone regarding Blaine Anderson" said Kurt. "Hold Please said Vanessa". "Hurry up Kurt" muttered. It was cold and his bladder was aching for release. "This is Dr Weaver" came the second voice "and who may I ask is calling". "Kurt Hummel Ma am. I just wanted to see how Blaine was" said Kurt. "Well" came the soft voice of the doctor. "He is still resting comfortably and is making some good strides. He was fussing and restless right after you left but has settled down nicely. He is fine and waiting for you to return later on" said . "Alright. Thanks please call me if there is any change" said Kurt. "Will do bye now" said the doctor and the line died. Kurt turned and walked back inside the building. Next stop mens room he thought. Rachel however had a different plan. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest. "Hi. Whats up" stammered Kurt. "What are you doing Kurt? I have waited for ten minutes and you didn t come back" shot Rachel. "I was worried so I went looking for you. Who were you talking to" asked Rachel? "The hospital" Kurt said trying to keep what was left of his dignity. He really had to PEE and was fighting the urge to do a dance at this point. "Oh cool. How is Blaine" Rachel droned on. "Hes fine. He is sleeping" Kurt said moving towards the mens room door. "Well that s good. Lets go" said Rachel as she took a hold of Kurt s arm. "No" snapped Kurt. "I have to pee first. I am dying right now" said Kurt. "Fine see you inside" Rachel snapped and walked off. "Rachel. Come back" yelled Kurt. She turned on her heels and did exactly that. "I am sorry didnt mean to snap. I just really have to pee. Two minutes okay please forgive me" said Kurt. "Of course and I am sorry too" blushed Rachel. "Thanks" said Kurt as he opened the bathroom door. Once inside Kurt went to handling the business that so desperately needed to be handled. Once handled. Kurt headed back out to get that much needed drink of water then back into the theater to listen to Rachel and the others.

Back in the theater.

Kurt came back into the dimly lit theater and took another seat by his dad. Rachel was standing and waiting on Kurt and a few others to return. Years later and she still demanded a full audience. Once every one was back and settled she approached the mic.

Rachel s Memory

"My favorite memory of Blaine was during my junior year. It was alcohol awareness week at school and well the Glee club and I decided to let loose a little and have a party. That party was a good time too. After awhile I suggested we all play spin the bottle. Sam landed on Brittany and kissed her a little to much for Santana s liking. Then it was my turn and I spun the bottle and it landed on Blaine. I got to kiss Blaine and boy could he kiss and he tasted so good too. Sorry Kurt Rachel added. In fact after that kiss I had my sights on making Blaine mine. His talent and mine together would be unstoppable. Too bad once sober the next kiss did nothing for him and he went back to Kurt.

My other memory of Blaine is newer. It was during his first week in our New York apartment and we were still all adjusting to the new person. Four people and one bathroom can be a pain specially for the lone girl but Blaine was adjusting well until the third or fourth morning. Blaine woke up earlier than normal that day and apparently really had to pee. Sorry Blaine Rachel added to the camera. This one is a little embarrassing for both of us. I still love you though. Anyway I was up and in the shower when I heard the door fly open and someone peeing. I remember standing there thinking one of those two really had to go. Finn had already left for work so I knew it wasn t him. Then in the quiet Blaine began singing as he stood there peeing. He was totally unaware of the fact I was standing there turning blue as the hot water had run out. I never made a sound not even when he flushed or when he washed his hands. Right as he turned to leave he smirked at the curtain and said thanks Rachel and I am so sorry. I simply could not wait a second longer. Oh Blaine its okay I hollered back. It is why we have the rule about the lock. Blaine called from the door. Lets not tell Finn or Kurt just to be safe. They won t care but fine what ever you want I said back to him. Feel better Blaine we love you and miss you. I wanted to sing to you too but they said no so I am done".

Rachel left the stage and went back and sat by Finn. Dave raised himself slowly from his seat and moved forward towards the stage. Kurt swallowed hard wondering what Dave had to say. He still was only out to him, Blaine, Sebastian, and Santana. Kurt shifted and pulled his foot from under him. It was asleep again and beginning to ache. Kurt also noticed Mr Shue and Coach Bieste leave after talking to his dad for several minutes. Something is up but what. Just then Dave cleared his throat and spoke.

Dave s revelation and Memory

"Well hmm where to start" said Dave. "Funny I always thought when this moment happened Blaine would be here with Kurt and Santana but he isn t kind of ironic since the last time this happened he was.

Kurt shot straight up and was standing. OH MY GOD HE IS NOT COMING OUT Now is all Kurt could think. This is not possible and what does this have to do with Blaine. He isn t even out to his family yet. This sure sounded like he was coming out. Shue and Bieste had returned by now as well Kurt noticed. What are they up to Kurt thought as they kept looking back.  
"Blaine well he helped me do something Kurt had been trying to get me to do" said Dave. "I met up with Blaine one evening at Scandals. It wasn t like that Kurt he was there because I asked him to meet me there. I would have rathered you been there but you were in New York so I went with the next best thing and that was Blaine. He knew my secret and I knew it. The time had come to tell my family and I didn t know what to do or how to do it so I called Blaine. We met the next night at Scandals. We talked and had a beer before I asked him to help me tell my parents my deep hidden secret. He said he would too".

Kurt sat back down on the edge of the seat at his father s request. Yep this was happening Dave was coming out. He needed to be up there on that stage with Dave but his body was glued to the chair instead. His dads arm across his chest wasn t helping either.

"We agreed to do it on Friday afternoon. Blaine met up with me at The Lima Bean for coffee first. He reminded me again that he would be there for me and so would Kurt. He also told me that this was going to be the hardest thing I would ever do. I believed him too. He told me about his coming out and some of what happened at his old school. I felt like such a jerk and a hypocrite for having done much of the same to you Kurt. The time came and I mustered up my courage with Blaine in tow and to my parents place I went. I tried to back out the second I got out of my car. Blaine pulled in behind me and strolled straight up to the door. That self righteous bastard stood there on the front stoop and rang the door bell while I tried to find away to get out of there. I couldn t believe that cocky bastard. I swallowed hard and walked to the door just as my mom opened it. Hi I m Blaine and I am a friend of Dave s nice to meet you. Well hello Blaine do come in. Dave its so good to see you too. dDo come in son your dad will be thrilled to see you. No he won t I thought. I am happy to say I was somewhat wrong on that. While my Dad was no Burt Hummel. He was willing to try and accept me without passing judgments on me.

The time came to reveal my secret and I panicked. I took off for the bathroom instead. I decided I wasn t ready. I couldn t do this not yet not now. A still small yet strong voice spoke from the open door way and said its now or never. The sooner you face him. The sooner the healing and understanding can begin. He was right. I turned and faced him my eyes already filled with tears and said help me be strong like you. He took my hand and smiled and said you are so much stronger than you realize. I wished I could have believed him that in that moment. Looking back he was right. So back to the living room we went. Blaine sat and took the tea my mom was offering us. I didn t want it. I stood looking at Blaine for what felt like years turned out it was barely a minute. Blaine smiled and said go ahead and at that I turned putting the door between me and my dad and I said it very quickly. Dad I am gay. I have known since high school. The boy I bullied over two years ago is his boyfriend and my first crush. Dad I was horrible to Kurt because I was jealous of him. He had the confidence to do what I wanted to do but couldn t and I was in love with him".

Dave paused at the sudden noise in the room. Every person but the three who knew were gasping in shock. Every mouth was wide open even Kurt. This was not at all what Kurt had expected. Neither had much of the group. After several minutes and as the shock was now wearing off Dave spoke again.

In a very broken and sorrow filled voice Dave spoke.

"Kurt. I am so sorry for everything. You never deserved any of what I did to you. I was terrible to you. I never deserved your friendship. You could have hated me and treated me like crap and I would have deserved it and so much more but you didn t you were a bigger and better person than that. You strove to help me come out when the time was right and I was ready. You loved me despite how I treated you. Thank you Kurt. It was because of you and your soft words that got me to the point of self acceptance but it was Blaine who had given me the courage after a random meeting in a bar to actually do it. Blaine was right my dad didn t take it to well. He didn t call me a name or anything. He hugged me Kurt like you said Burt did. He doesn t talk about it at all and still tells our family I haven t met the right girl yet but its okay he didn t reject me or throw me out like I had feared. I am stronger because of you and Blaine Kurt. Thank you both.  
"Alright guys. Its after 8pm. Coach Bieste and I ordered pizza lets take a break and eat" said Mr Shuester. "Kurt you can call and check on Blaine too if you like. I will share a quick memory of my own next when we return. Lets eat while its hot" said Mr Shuester. The room was alive at that with the sound of feet fleeing up the steps to the lobby. Jeff and Nick lingered back.

"How are you holding up Kurt" they asked Kurt. "I m okay actually.I wasn t expecting Dave s announcement at all" said Kurt. Jeff chuckled and said "there s more to that". "Oh" said Kurt. "Yeah" said Nick. "Dave and Sebastian have been dating for over a year now". "Wow and when did that happen" asked Kurt. "Not sure but Blaine had something to do with it so I am told" said Nick. "Sebastian told us awhile back but it was a big secret we had to keep. You are the first person we have told" said Jeff. "Wow" said Kurt again a little lost for words as they appeared into the bright lobby. "I have to pee" announced Jeff as he headed towards the men s room. "Yeah me too" said Nick as he followed behind Jeff.

Kurt fished his phone out of his pocket and walked out into the crisp night air regretting the instant the door closed that he had left his coat inside. It was cold and all he had on was a blue Dalton T shirt and Blaine s sweat pants. This was so not a flattering or an attractive look Kurt thought as he caught a glimpse of himself in the window.

No missed calls well that s good Kurt thought as he clicked on the number to the hospital. The line was picked up on the third ring and Kurt could tell the floor was busy. There was an alarm blaring in the distance and two women were wailing. Kurt sensed their loved one had passed away. "I.C.U Jennifer speaking" said Jennifer. "Hi Jennifer its Kurt Humm"- "Oh your mr good lookings boyfriend" interrupted Jennifer. "Yeah" said Kurt feeling himself blush. "How is he" asked Kurt. "He is fine. He is sleeping and comfortable. I was just in there and checked his drain and foley bag. He is putting out plenty of urine and little from his head just what we want. You coming back tonight" asked Jennifer. "Yeah as soon as what I am doing is wrapped up" smiled Kurt into the phone. "Ok I will tell him so he doesn t worry" said Jennifer. "Okay thanks see you later" said Kurt as he hung up the call. 


	20. A Quick bite before more memories

The lobby

Kurt walked back into the very loud lobby. A table was set up with about 3 dozen boxes of pizza on it. Since Kurt was hungry again he walked over and helped himself to a slice and a diet coke and went straight to Finn who was sitting alone. Void of even Rachel for the first time in ages even. Everyone was busy talking to Dave. His announcement had made an impact it seemed. "So" said Finn as he swallowed his bite of pizza. "How is Blaine? I saw you on the phone a minute ago" asked Finn. "He is sleeping and doing well. He was very restless earlier when I left but has settled down nicely now" said Kurt. "That s good" said Finn. "So about Karofsky" Finn said. "I think I knew his secret back in high school" said Finn. "Really" said Kurt. "I don t know. Maybe I knew but didn t want to believe it. He was a star player on the football team. He couldn t be gay was what I always told myself and I believed me" sighed Finn. "I can not believe he came out to everyone like that" said Finn. "Well I did say when the time is right to do it he would know" remarked Kurt. "I guess tonight it was right." A voice came from behind Kurt s head said "Yeah it was. Tonight had to be the night. Its my best memory of the little goober. He was a great strength to me that day" smiled Dave. "Well I am glad he was" smiled Kurt. "You didn t know about it. Did you" asked Dave? "No I didn t" said Kurt as took a drink off his soda can. "He never told me" said Kurt. "Wow" was all Dave could muster up. Finn spoke instead and said "I thought you two talked about everything in your room at night". "So did I Finn. I guess this one slipped his mind" laughed Kurt. "I doubt they do much talking in there" laughed Dave. "Okay enough of that" said a very red faced Kurt. "See" laughed Dave as Kurt hastily retreated away.

Mr Shuester was now in the center of the lobby. "Okay guys five more minutes and we need to get this moving. Kurt will want to go see Blaine soon I am sure. So every one go to the bathroom and throw your trash in the cans over there and meet back in there in a few minutes" said Mr Shuester. Several groans of understanding came form the group. Kurt stretched his legs out and decided a quick trip to the bathroom couldn t hurt. He didn t really need to go just yet but knew it was better to go now than regret it in half an hour when he didn t go.

Back in the theater

Kurt slide back into the chair with his coat on it and waited for the rest to slowly filter back in. The desire to sit back and day dream was coming over Kurt as his dad stepped past him to his seat. Well that would wait until later he supposed. Mr Shuester was now on the stage. It was his turn to share. Kurt wondered what his memory would be. 


	21. More memories and reflections about Blai

Mr Shuester s Memory

"I met Blaine around the same time as the rest of you guys did but I had to keep professional distance at the time and warn you guys he said pointing towards the original New Directions about spying on the Warblers. Then we lost Kurt to the Warblers. That nearly killed me and the group but we saw how happy he made you (pointing at Kurt) and for me that made it worth it. Kurt your happiness meant everything to us all in those days. My favorite memory was after Blaine transferred to Mckinley. It was after Mercedes had defected to the Troubletones with Santana and Brittany. Blaine approached me about wanting to do something to lift the morale of the group. I was thrilled with the idea and gave my approval. He put together a performance of Katy Perry s Last Friday Night. It was amazing and did a world of good for morale. Despite what you thought Finn. Alright Shannon your turn" smiled Will.

Coach Bieste s memory

"My memory she started is simple and short. It was his West Side Story audition. He belted out a rendition of Somethings coming and it set my lady parts on fire. He was Tony when I heard him sing. His voice was strong and had conviction. He could make you laugh and cry all at the same time. He did too when he and Rachel sang Tonight Tonight. He even commented during a practice that I cried every time they sang and I did. How could I not. That face and voice how could you not tear up. Okay who is next" said Shannon.

Nick stood up. Time to grin and hopefully not reveal too much he thought. There had to be away around Blaine s past. But his best memory was when Blaine opened up to him. How much to tell he thought. How much of it did Kurt know. He didn t really know for sure.

Nick s uncomfortable memory

"Okay Blaine will kill me Nick started but my best memory is from his first week at Dalton. As Wes said Blaine and I hit it off straight away. We played Polo together so it was easy for him to talk to me I guess. Right away he told me he was gay. That was a shock to me. He didn t look like what I had thought gay guys looked like at all. My mental image was a guy in assless chaps and a see through tank top. Scary I know. I got to see the real Blaine. The one Kurt saw I might add. When he came to Dalton it wasn t too long after the dance incident so he was still healing from that and was very afraid which was expected. A quick pause before Nick continued. Okay plainly put Blaine told me everything he had gone through. We cried together as he told me all about the beating he had endured. How some one could do that was beyond me. But Blaine had survived and was thriving. He even lead us to our first championship win in Polo in over a decade. That was the best game ever".

Nick finished and left the stage. Jeff walked up to the mic. "Here is my story about Blaine" he said.

Jeff s memory

"Well around Dalton I was the prankster and every one knew that and knew to look out for me. I was famous for randomly tripping people or making the water fountain outside Warbler hall spray crotches. That kind of thing. Well someone forget to warn Blaine whether on purpose or not I don t know but I kept getting him with that fountain. You would think after 2 or 3 times he would remember it was rigged but no he didn t. Then one day right after he met Kurt he got pissed at me. He caught me rigging it just before practice was to start and told me to undo it before practice. Naturally I did not. I decided to have a little more fun with chief buzzkill. It would so be worth the demerits I would get as well. With the help of a few other guys I rigged a bucket of water above the door. I also enlisted the help of Kyle and Jared who would come in through the other door and call Blaine out. Fool proof right. Not so much. They came in and called Blaine out alright but that jackass demanded I go with him. The bucket fell and we were both wet then the idiot which was icing on the cake for me walks over to the rigged fountain and leans in to get a drink and sprayed him self right in the crotch. I stupidly yelled score. Big mistake Blaine turned and chased me all the way to the courtyard. Where he only caught me because I unceremoniously tripped over my own feet. After several punches and yelling he busted laughing. It was the first time we had ever gotten him to laugh. It was beautiful".

Kurt fondly remembered hearing that story and was never an unwitting victim thanks to Blaine. Jeff had tried though. Kurt looked up and saw his Dad crossing the stage. Dad had a memory oh boy Kurt thought. This could end badly. For now he would hope his dad wouldn t tell something too embarrassing. Carole smiled over and said softly "its not terrible Kurt."

Burt s awkward memory

"Kurt you may shoot me for this but I feel its fitting. Kurt felt his heart sink. What was it? Blaine had just started coming around the house. He was the epitome of prime and proper no matter what. Even if he had to use the bathroom when he arrived he always waited for at least an hour before asking to go as was the customary amount of time to visit before asking for anything. He had times where you could tell in his eyes that he needed something and even when asked he would smile and say thank you sir but I am fine. Then one Saturday afternoon his dapper perfectionism was tested. He had come over to work on homework and then do a movie marathon with Kurt. He arrived in an interesting state but being Mr extreme prim and proper wouldn t ask for what his face clearly said he needed. To make it worse Kurt hadn t gotten back from his luncheon with Mercedes and Rachel yet. Blaine came in and sat down on the couch with a loud moan and groan. I asked him if he was okay and he said weakly I am fine and glanced towards the clock. He remained rigid and calm for several minutes then a tear ran down his cheek and he bit down on his lip. He clearly wasn t fine. Blaine do you need to use the bathroom I asked him knowing full well he did. The lip biting and foot tapping were dead giveaways. He turned and said yes terribly bad but I haven t been here long enough for it to be acceptable to ask to use your bathroom. Son I said to him its also not acceptable for you to wet yourself on my sofa either. Oh I won t he hissed. I will hold it. It just hurts is all. Blaine you have been here and spent the night twice stop this you are no longer a guest in this house. Please stop torturing yourself. As soon as I got it out of my mouth the boy was long gone. Carole said he was in the hall bathroom as he had run passed her with the drinks she had gone to the kitchen to retrieve."

"A week later we had another awkward conversation at my garage". Oh no please dad don t tell that story thought Kurt. "This one was about teaching Kurt about the finer things of life. Glad he did too. It was terribly uncomfortable but telling Kurt to not throw himself around and that he was worth it felt right. Alright who is up next" said Burt. "I am" said Sam.

Sam s Memory

"I didn t know Blaine that well until after I came back to Mckinley. The tension in that choir room that first week was almost unbearable. Everyone was stressed and what happened was inevitable I guess. I wanted to do a belly roll dance like this he said as he did a belly roll. Blaine didn t like it and didn t want to do it. Words were exchanged and Blaine lost his cool and yelled I AM NOT FOR SALE. I lost it and shoved him and he came right back after me and then he stormed out. The conversation a day or so later was what I remember most. It was after Glee practice and I decided to be the bigger man and put this tension to rest. We didn t need it then. Sectionals was in two days and we needed to all be in the right frame of mind and working as a team or we would lose. So I swallowed my pride and approached him as we left practice. Naturally Kurt was with him. Great I thought he will have back up if this goes badly. Luck was on my side that day. Once in the hall Kurt excused himself to the bathroom. Blaine turned and looked at me after Kurt left and said what do you want. I extended my hand and said a truce. Blaine smiled and said I do too. We need one to get through Sectionals and can you teach me the belly roll. We need an edge you are right and its the best we have. I was shocked and not sure I had heard him correctly. Alright cool I replied as Kurt reappeared in the hallway. Tomorrow after practice. Okay said Blaine has he smiled and left. What can I say we won."

Kurt pulled his phone from his pocket and saw the time it was now 9pm. This was bound to last all night. There was still just as many people left to speak as there was people who had spoken. He had to admit though this was really good to hear. Blaine had touched so many lives and in so many different ways. Mercedes was now on the stage. Kurt wondered what lively diva had to say. As he looked up he saw several others leave the room. Bathroom break no doubt. Kurt thought to himself after Mercedes spoke he was going to go visit it again himself.

Mercedes memory

"It was no secret I had had a crush on Kurt. I even thought at one point we were dating. Then the same thing happened to Kurt with Blaine. We would all hang out and I was the third wheel. They never said I was but I sure felt it and I even was jealous of Blaine at first. Then I heard him sing and boy could he sing. He was clear competition and that wasn t a good thing at all specially when he transferred to Mckinley. I was already dealing with being in Rachel s shadow and now they found the male version of her. This wore off as fast as it started. Those eyes and smile could melt the hardest of hearts and he made Kurt soo happy. Kurt being happy was important specially since he had been through some much a year earlier.

Blaine as others have said had this quiet poise about him. He never wanted to be a bother. He preferred to do for himself. It seemed to be what he was used to. He never asked for anything ever. Then one afternoon he did. He wanted to do something special for Kurt. This was after West Side Story closed. He wanted Kurt distracted the following Saturday to set his devious plan into motion. So I took Kurt shopping and to lunch then dropped him off to Blaine. Blaine told me later it had been perfect. Rose petals and lilacs all over the bed, romantic music and candles plus a picnic supper was set up on his back patio. This was the first time I had ever seen Blaine not act like Mr perfect. He was flustered and nuts. So he was human after all."

Mercedes walked off the stage and Mike headed up on the stage. Kurt decided to listen to Mike first as he wasn t normally a talker. So this should be short. Kurt stretched his long legs out with a pop and relaxed himself once again. He also caught a glimpse at his clothes and reminded himself that the next frantic run to the hospital would be slowed and he would be dressed more appropriately. He had worn these very clothes to bed the night before. Oh the humanity out all day in what he had slept in. Kurt cringed at that thought. Gross and so not classy.

Mike s memory

"For me my favorite time with Blaine was during practice for Sectionals. I was struggling with my singing and he stepped up and worked with me for 3 weeks straight. He kept telling me you have the voice and the power just let go and do it. He even asked one day during a marathon singing rehearsal. What are you afraid of? Something is holding you back. He was right. I wanted and needed my dads acceptance and approval when it came to performing. We bonded over Daddy issues. It kind of strange but it was something we shared."

David got up this time and walked to the stage. Okay Kurt thought I need something to drink and I really should pee soon. As David walked across the stage Kurt was on his feet and heading out the back doors with Puck clipping at his heels. "Kurt come back. I know this is tough on you but we are almost done" called Puck. "Plus they want you to share one". "Puck stop I am fine or I will be in 45 seconds. I just need to hit the bathroom if you wouldn t mind" said Kurt. "Oh right" said a clearly embarrassed Puck. "Well hurry up I am up next". Kurt handled his business and slid back into the very uncomfortable seat.

David s memory

"I like the other Warblers here had the joyous task of repairing the fractured Blaine. He was soo afraid and jumpy those first weeks. Then he lost it on Jeff and it was easy to either get under his skin or to get him to take his guard down and just laugh. I was successful at that right around the time of our Christmas extravaganza. Kurt was around by now as well. Both boys were damaged and scared but Blaine became another person when Kurt was near. He was strong confident and almost arrogant to the point of cockiness. While this served him well in competition and when performing. Around campus it was becoming a nuisance. Seeing him with his new found swagger and confidence was amazing. After what he had survived it was a welcomed sight. Then the Christmas party came up and Blaine wanted to be cute and add a duet he was singing for something else and we allowed it. Not knowing that smug little bastard would turn it into a full stage performance. He set it all up including recruiting Kurt to sing opposite him. It was a beautiful performance. His ego for weeks after however sucked. He was far to cocky about it. So he won the Christmas competition we had yearly at Dalton. I was glad and sad when that bubble of his was busted in The Gap attack."

David made his way back to his seat. Kurt started counting up who was left. Far too many. There was Puck, Carole, Sue, Sugar Thad,Trent, both of Blaine s parents Emma, Santana, Sebastian, Rory, and himself. This was gonna take all night at this rate. Kurt agreed they were good memories but they were talking for too long. He needed a shower and to get back to Blaine.

Puck strode across the stage and began his memory.

Puck s Memory

"When Blaine came over to Mckinley I was busy with Shelby and my daughter Beth but I had some kickin times with the little dude. My favorite thing was jamming out before Glee club practice with him. He would often stroll in and pick up a guitar and just play. He was in his own world too. He would play and sing and smile. You could tell music made him happy. One day I got to hear him sing alone at the piano as he played. I stood there and thought is there nothing that little dude can t do. I listened to what he was singing. It was nothing I had heard before. It was heartfelt too. He sang about pain and being hurt and rising above it all and finding real love in the midst of it all. It was awesome until he noticed me in the door way. Then he got all bashful and shit and quit playing. Never got to hear that song again."

Kurt knew the song. Though he had never heard it but he had seen it on Blaine s keyboard in his room while waiting on Blaine to come back from the kitchen or bathroom. Blaine reappeared with drinks and chips before Kurt had a chance to play the song. He hadn t seen it since that day either and Blaine had sheet music everywhere most days. Kurt looked up and saw Sebastian on the stage. This will be bad Kurt thought as he picked up his diet coke can and took a swallow. What could he possibly have to say that wouldn t piss Kurt off.

Sebastian s Memory

"That man will always be sex on a stick and have a voice like a dream started Sebastian. I wanted that man from the moment I saw him at Dalton. That proved to be no easy feat. With Kurt always popping up or Blaine himself abruptly leaving. But who am I to shy away from a challenge. Blaine was so worth it. Its funny though how things work out. I nearly got Blaine one night at Scandals after Kurt left for New York. Blaine was drunk and all over me. When this big meaty looking jock type guy comes over and socks me right in the face as I bent down to open Blaine s fly. This buffoon grabbed Blaine up and tore out of there with him. I was in love with both of them. I never got Blaine but I did get the jock he said as he looked down to a now blushing Dave. Thanks man for stopping me that was terribly wrong and I would have regretted it."

The clock on Kurt s phone now read 10:30pm. No missed calls but still Kurt needed to be there with Blaine. Blaine s mom now headed to the stage along with Mr Shuester. The weeks events were visible on every face in the room and they were all tired. Mr Shuester walked up to the mic and stated that since it was so late that they would reconvene in the morning to finish it up. "Oh thank God" Kurt blurted out as he grabbed his jacket from the seat. "I need to get to Blaine before surgery tomorrow. Would someone please take me I do not have my car here" said Kurt. Three sets of keys came flying at Kurt. "Thanks" said Kurt as he picked up Finn s keys and headed for the door. Kurt fled the building and jumped into Finn s truck. 


	22. Checking on Blaine

Finn s car

Kurt tore out of the theater and was in Finn s car and pulling out of the lot less than five minutes later. He had his phone in hand as he looked for the number to the hospital. The phone was ringing a moment later. Kurt wasn t the type to talk on the phone while driving but this was important and would only take a minute. Jennifer answered again much to Kurt s surprise. "Well hi again Kurt are you on your way to see him Kurt" asked Jennifer. "Yes I am. Be there shortly" said Kurt. "Okay. I will let security know downstairs" said Jennifer. "Thanks. See you soon" said Kurt. Several minutes later Kurt parked the car and was walking through the front door of the hospital. A quick stop at the security desk for a pass and Kurt was on his way to Blaine s room.

Blaine s room

The lights were very low and the only sound was Blaine s soft steady breathing. He was asleep Kurt realized as he reached the bed and picked up the bruised and scraped left hand. "Hi babe I told you I would make it back" said Kurt as he lightly kissed the hand. Blaine moved his fingers at the sound of Kurt s voice. "SSSSSHHHHH. Go back to sleep now. You need to rest. Tomorrow is a big day for you okay" said Kurt. "Please sleep and rest for me. I love you" and as if on command Blaine s hand stilled and the steady slow breathing resumed. "Good good rest my love" said Kurt. Kurt pulled the chair forward and sat down. "I have so much to tell you Blaine. Today has been insane all because of you. You have no idea the impact you have had or the lives you have touched. I can t believe some of what I have heard today and look forward to you telling me all about them. I am so proud of you too. You never cease to amaze me" said Kurt. A sound from the door interrupted Kurt. Mrs Anderson was there.

"Kurt" she said as she entered the room. "Go home and sleep for me honey. You look so tired. My turn to sit tonight. I will call you should there be any change" said Hannah. "Alright but I am staying tomorrow night" said Kurt. "Deal. Now go you need sleep" said Hannah. "I will be back around 8 before he goes to surgery" said Kurt. "Alright see you then. now go home and get some sleep please" said Hannah. Kurt turned on his heel and left. He would let her win for now he was terribly tired. 


	23. The editing begins

The Hummel house

Every one was still there and settling in for the night and arguing over who could shower and when when Kurt arrived. Puck suggested all the girls shower together to only get hit with a couch pillow by Mr knocked Puck right off the arm of the couch and onto the floor with a loud thud.

Artie and Mike were held up in the dining room working on their video project. They had so much to edit together already. Will and Burt were talking and planning the next day s events over a beer. Burt had just said to Will that he had to return to the garage the next day for a few hours at least when Kurt came yawning through the door. "Well hello. I thought you were staying with Blaine tonight" said Burt. "I was until Blaine s mom threw me out and sent me home to bed" said Kurt. "Oh I see" said Burt. "You do look tired son". "Right now all I want a nice hot shower and my bed" said Kurt. There is no hot water right now. Some of the others beat you to it said Burt. "Fine. I am off to bed then I can shower when I wake up" yawned Kurt. "Alright Good night. Oh the girls are crashing in your room again" said Burt. "I assumed as much" called Kurt from the stairs.

Kurt s room

It was empty and dark. Perfect Kurt thought as he turned on the light and closed the door. There were pillows and blankets everywhere from the night before. They didn t even make my bed Kurt thought when his eyes fell on his disheveled bed. Normally this would have bugged Kurt but right now he was too tired to even care. Kurt instead headed into his bathroom. It surprisingly enough was clean. There wasn t a dirty towel anywhere. His hamper was empty even. Someone did his and Blaine s laundry for him. Oh my God someone did my laundry poor them Kurt thought. There was some seriously soiled clothes in there from an impromptu romp and grind session when they first arrived home for Christmas break. They had gotten a little too excited and got off in their pants.

Kurt not thinking turned the shower on and stepped in. The sudden chill of cold water suddenly reminded him of what his dad had just said to him. Oh well Kurt thought as he grabbed his shampoo. This will be a fast shower. A couple minutes later Kurt turned off the freezing water and grabbed his towel. He reminded himself to listen next time his dad said there was no hot water. Next was his skin sloughing regimen and to brush his teeth. He felt so bad he had gone all day without brushing them but it was for Blaine that he hadn t. Still was gross though Kurt thought as he got up to leave the bathroom. Kurt walked over to the dresser grabbed out some fresh underwear and some pj pants. Once dressed he flipped the lamp by his bed on and then turned the overhead light off. Kurt sat on the side of his bed and plugged his nearly dead phone into his charger before swinging his legs into his bed. He turned off the lamp and pulled his blankets up in one swift motion. His bed while empty felt so glorious and safe. He just needed Blaine there with him. Kurt stretched out and was soon drifting away to sleep.

The next sound Kurt heard was his own alarm blaring at 6:45am. The room was once again full of sleeping bodies. The one in bed with him was not the same from the night before either. It was Mr Shuester. Why was Mr Shuester in bed with me thought Kurt. That would be for another time. Blaine went to surgery at 9. There was no time for such trivial things right now. Kurt waded his way through his sleeping friends and gathered up some clothes and headed into his bathroom to get a hot shower this time before heading to see Blaine. The hot shower felt blissful on Kurt s skin. A stark contrast from the night before.

Kurt stood in the shower for several minutes thinking back over the past few years with Blaine. Sure it hadn t been perfect every single day but what relationship is. A little disagreement every now and again never hurt either. Making up was always fun. Kurt fondly remembered a time when he had tried to cause a fight just so they could make up. It had been a horrible failure.

Kurt s shower memory

It was one of the rare times Kurt had spent the weekend at Blaine s house. They had been watching Disney movies and cuddling that day. Blaine had just loaded Beauty and The Beast for the third time since school had ended the day before. While Kurt loved the movie the third time in less than a day was enough to drive anyone nuts but it was Blaine s house and they had an agreement. The host picked the movies. They had agreed to that Kurt thought while laying on the bed waiting on Blaine to return from the kitchen. Then the idea struck and Kurt got up and switched the dvd. He popped in Singing in the rain and went back to his spot on the bed to wait. No sooner than he had laid back on the bed. Blaine appeared in the door way with more popcorn and two diet cokes. "Miss me" said Blaine with a smile. "Of course" smirked Kurt. "The movie is ready lets watch it." "Awesome" said Blaine as he climbed on to the bed. He grabbed the remote along the way. After a few kisses Blaine flopped down on to the bed and pushed play. The movie started up. After a moment or two Blaine snuggled into Kurt s chest and was asleep. Not a word about the swapped movie. Well shit that was no fun Kurt thought as he ran his hand along Blaine s hair. This was gonna be a lot harder that Kurt had bargained for.

Later after Blaine had woken up Kurt tried again to pick a fight again. They had been helping Blaine s mom make dinner for the three of them. When Kurt decided to just wander off to the living room. This normally drove Blaine nuts. Preparing meals was a family activity as was doing the dishes in the Anderson household. Blaine came in and sat with Kurt. "Whats wrong babe" asked Blaine. "Nothing" snapped Kurt. "I just don t feel like cooking". "Oh ok" said Blaine thats fine watch tv then if you want. "Dinner will be ready soon and I know your hungry. I felt your stomach growl earlier" said Blaine. "I know" blushed Kurt. Blaine left the room. Well fuck Kurt thought this sucks. He trudged off to the bathroom to get ready for dinner. There has to be away to get him mad. There just has to be thought Kurt.

Back in Blaine s room

They enjoyed a wonderful dinner with Blaine s mom. It was always a nice time when his dad was away on business. Now Blaine sat on his bed waiting for Kurt. Who hadn t spoken since they left the table and it was starting to annoy him. What was he up to Blaine wondered. Blaine rolled over on to his belly and realized right away that was a bad idea. He could feel his full stomach and bladder painfully against his mattress. He decided to borrow his parents bathroom as Kurt was hold up in his with the door locked. Before leaving he knocked on the door and told Kurt I have to pee really bad gonna go use my mom s bathroom be right back. The lock turned and the door opened "no come on in. I am almost done and I have seen you pee before" said Kurt. "Thanks" said Blaine as he stepped in passed Kurt. "I won t be but a minute". "No worries" sighed Kurt. Blaine stepped up to the toilet and began peeing with a heavy sigh. "You really had to go" Kurt remarked. "Well slamming your pelvis against the corner of the bed will intensify the need" said Blaine. "If you say so"said Kurt as he faced the mirror but kept watching Blaine s back. Soon enough Blaine redressed himself and flushed the toilet. Then appeared beside Kurt at the sink to brush his teeth. Last attempt Kurt thought. What should I try? Then an idea crossed his mind. It was sinister to him. Blaine reached for his toothbrush and the toothpaste tube and began brushing his teeth. Kurt decided to mess with Blaine a little so he grabbed the skin cream tube off the counter and squeezed a small amount on his fingers. OK Kurt thought this is really pathetic but its all I have as he scanned the very untidy bathroom. Hmm better idea Kurt thought as he reached and washed the cream from his finger. He then once his hands were dry decided to clean the bathroom. Well just the discarded clothes at least. Kurt picked the towel up off the sink and gingerly dropped it into the oddly empty hamper. Did he ever use the thing Kurt as he went to picking up all of the past week clothes and towels. He scooped up the clothes from that day and then the ones from the day before. "Well look at that you have hardwood floors in here" said Kurt. "Ya I know" said Blaine. "What are you doing?" "Cleaning up this mess. You live like Finn in here" said Kurt. "I do not" said a disgruntled Blaine hands on his hips. "My clothes don t smell". "Wanna bet" said Kurt as he threw the shirt Blaine had worn during booty camp on Tuesday to him. "So I sweat a little. What guy doesn t. Now stop that and lets go to bed "groaned Blaine. "Not until this mess is up and I find the rugs you claim to have" said Kurt. "Ugh fine. I will start without you then" said Blaine. "Go ahead. Its just Beauty and the Beast" shot Kurt. "Fine" said Blaine as he stalked out of the bathroom.

Kurt scooped up a pile of towels and felt the one on the bottom was wet. "YUCK" he yelled as he dropped them into the hamper. "You are washing these tonight instead" said Kurt as scooped them up and plopped them on Blaine s lap. "Those are wet and will mildew. Now go start your laundry" shot Kurt. "I don t want to" snarled Blaine. "I want to snuggle up and watch movies with you" snapped Blaine. "Not before those towels are washing" quipped Kurt. "Fine" grumbled Blaine has he grabbed a basket from the closet and stalked out mumbling something under his breath that Kurt couldn t quite make out. This is working well thought Kurt. Who went and gathered the rest of Blaine's clothe's and followed Blaine down with the hamper. For tomorrow he said. "Those clothes need to be washed and put away properly" said Kurt sternly. "Yes mother" Blaine muttered to himself as he went back to his room. Kurt followed him in a moment later with popcorn and fresh diet cokes.

"So why did you decide to clean my bathroom? It wasn t bothering you before" asked an annoyed Blaine. "Yeah it was Blaine. You live like such a boy sometimes" groaned Kurt. "Uh Kurt I am a boy and you know that" said Blaine as he rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant Blaine Warbler" sneered Kurt. "Stop calling me that. You know it pisses me off" snapped Blaine. "Speaking of pissing me off it seems you have been trying to do that all day today" shot Blaine. Fuck Kurt thought. He knew. "Yeah kind of" said Kurt. "Well why" asked Blaine. "I wanted to have a fight so we could make up okay" blushed Kurt. "We don t have to fight to make up" said Blaine as he crossed his room to close and lock his door. "Yeah I know. I just thought it would be fun" sighed Kurt. "Well it can be fun but I would rather not fight" said Blaine as he straddled Kurt s lap and began kissing him. "Your bathroom wa- oh my god Blaine that feels sooo good" moaned Kurt. Blaine was sucking on the oh so sensitive spot on Kurt s collar bone. "What about my now clean bathroom Kurt" asked Blaine. "MHMMMMM you feel so good baby" moaned Kurt. "You said something about my bathroom" said Blaine as he rocked his hips forward into Kurt s. Kurt rutted forward and up against Blaine s bulging pants. "MMMHMMM feels so good baby" moaned Kurt. Blaine pushed Kurt backwards on to the bed and began grinding against him.

There was a knock on the door and a voic called into the bathroom. "Kurt, are you in there" came Rachel s voice. Fuck thought Kurt. "Yeah use the one down the hall please" said Kurt. "All right" and she was gone and so was the fantasy Blaine. Kurt looked down. His erection sure wasn t. He slumped against the wall and began gently stroking himself trying to create any sexy memory of Blaine to hurry this along. The water was fast turning cold as well.

Kurt conjured up a new Blaine. He was standing there in the shower with Blaine kissing and palming him as he washed Blaine s beautiful curls. Then Blaine was on his knees water streaming over his face as he leaned in and began taking all of Kurt into his mouth. Slow at first then picking up his pace. God it felt good too Kurt remembered. His tongue running up and down his length and dipping into his opening and lapping at the pre-come. Kurt picked up his pace as he worked himself closer to the edge. He had begun feeling the heat coiling in his stomach when Rachel s voice reappeared. "Kurt, the door is unlocked and I am coming in someone is in the hall toilet. I have got to go. Now deal with it" said Rachel. "Hurry up" Kurt yelled thanking who ever was up there for the idea to put up thick dark curtains. Kurt stood there gently and lightly palming himself and hoping Rachel would flush soon and leave. The water pounding him was so cold and he was so close to embarrassing himself. "Enjoying that shower Kurt it has to be cold by now" called Rachel. "You have been in there for 25 minutes". "I like it cold" said Kurt as he fought off a shiver and the urge to cum. He stopped stroking himself and moaned lightly at the lose of touch. The toilet flushed and the sink turned on blasting Kurt with even colder water and he didnt think that was possible. "Bye Kurt" said Rachel as she closed the door. Finally Kurt thought as he frantically went back to his urgent need. Fuck the image was gone again. Kurt closed his eyes and brought up a new Blaine with swollen red lips from kissing and biting. This Blaine lay naked on his bed with Kurt under him and they were grinding hard together. Kurt could actually feel what the Kurt in his mind must be feeling. The vision Kurt was fucking Blaine frantically. He was near cumming. While the real Kurt was cumming over his knuckles and foot. Just as the door busted open. "Sorry Kurt" called Mr Shuester. "I can t hold it. So very sorry he said as he started peeing. "Its okay" said Kurt as he slowly turned off the freezing water. The toilet flushed and the sink turned on and then off. Then a hand came around the curtain. Here you have to be freezing" said Mr Shuester. "Yeah a little. Thanks" said A shivering Kurt. "Sorry for intruding on you. I had a dream where I was peeing or about too at least" said Mr Shuester. "Its ok. See you down stairs" said Kurt.

Kurt stepped out of the tub and into the warm bathroom and quickly dressed in his favorite white skinny jeans, a grey tshirt, black sweater, and his black boots. A quick once over and a little hairspr ay and Kurt was ready to face the day. 


	24. Blaine has surgery

The kitchen

Only a handful of people were up so far and of them only two were male. One was the other was Mr Shuester. Who now sat in his pajama pants drinking coffee. Carole was busily fixing eggs and bacon with toast and it smelled great but there was no time to eat thought Kurt. He had 45 minutes to get to the hospital to Blaine before surgery time. "Ready to go Mr Anderson" Kurt called as he headed for the door. "Nope not until you eat" Ken said as he grabbed Kurt's jacket sleeve and forced his butt on the stool with a painful thud. "Fine" said Kurt as grabbed a slice of toast from the pile and tried to get back to his feet but failing to do so thanks to Mr Shue. "You have to eat and keep yourself up. Now eat" they all said in unison. A plate of food had just landed in from of Kurt. "Fine" Kurt said as he took the fork and orange juice glass into his hands.

Blaine s room.

"Good morning" came Mrs Anderson s voice as Kurt and Kenneth entered the room. "How is he" asked Kurt. "He is fine and they say he maybe awake. His eyes keep moving" said Hannah. Kurt noticed when we walked up to the bed some of the lighter bruises were showing signs of healing already too. "Wow! He s a fast healer. Its only been a little over a day since the attack. Had it only been a day seemed like so much longer thought Kurt.

The doctor was in awhile ago. They are taking him down in a little while then he will come back here after some time in recovery said Hannah. Awesome said Kurt. Do they know when they will lift the sedation asked Kenneth. Tomorrow maybe depends on him they say said Hannah. Kurt walked over to the bed and picked up Blaine s hand. Good morning beautiful he said. How are you today? The finger moved and gripped Kurt s hand for a second. Glad you are feeling better now rest for me please said Kurt. You have a busy day today smiled Kurt.

"He looks good" remarked Kenneth from by the door. "Yeah he does. they say he s fighting hard" said Hannah. He wants to live and he has decided he is going to live. I just wish my baby would rest. Its soo important to his recovery" said Hannah. "I know and he is" said Kenneth.

The doctor came in again. "Well good morning. I am glad you could make it" smiled the doctor. "Its time to go. Transport will be here in a minute or two to get him and head to the operating room. Surgery will last about an hour. Then to recovery for while. After that he will return here and depending on how he is doing we may lift the sedation later tonight" said the doctor.

Surgical waiting area

Kurt paced up and down the waiting room stopping every so often to check the computer board to see where they were in Blaine s surgery. The board said they were waking him up. Haha Kurt thought no they aren t not yet at least. It had been a little over an hour and he was getting very anxious for word or anything at this point. Kurt hated waiting and here Blaine was making him wait a lot these days. It was okay. Kurt was getting used to it slowly. Anything for Blaine. A phone rang signaling the end of surgery for some family that was waiting. The lady at the desk called for The family of Blaine Anderson please. The three looked at each other and decided Blaine s dad would take the call.

Several minutes later The three were walking silently to the surgical recovery room. Blaine now had a new bandage on his head and he was back on the ventilator. The nurses said it was just until the anesthesia wore off. "He did great" remarked a surgical nurse named Nancy. You can touch him and talk to him but don t expect much. He is pretty medicated and out right now" said Nancy. "Hi Blaine" said Kurt. "Rest now for me. Your surgery went very well. I have to leave for awhile but I promise I will be back" soothed Kurt. "Get some sleep and feel better. I love you" said Kurt. He also lightly kissed Blaine s head.

Kurt went on out and left Blaine with his parents he needed to call his own and give them an update and get over to the school by noon to finish the video project. It was after 11 already.

Outside the hospital.

As soon as Kurt was outside the doors to the hospital he was on the phone calling his dad and the house to give updates on Blaine and to find out what time they were actually meeting at the school. He also decided it was time for a quick bite to eat before meeting up.

Kurt reflected back over the past 44 hours roughly since the attack had occurred. Two days ago the people at his home were spread out across Ohio and now they were all together and had been since the attack. No one was bickering or arguing either and you would think that many people in one place there would be some disagreeing. Yet there wasn t. Everyone wanted the same thing. Blaine better. Kurt made his way to the parking garage and found his car and headed off. Blaine was making strides and would be awake soon. Today was a good day. 


	25. The rest of the memories

Back at Mckinley

Kurt arrived at Mckinley just before noon. He walked up to the theater and saw many of the gang wandering about. Most were still circling around Dave. He was smiling and got up and moved towards Kurt when he walked in. "Hows Blaine" asked Dave. "Hes knocked way out right but doing well "said Kurt. "They are keeping him down for now but may start backing off the meds tonight" said Kurt. Kurt pulled his phone out and showed Dave two pics. The first was the night of the attack. "Look at that bruise on his arm in the first picture. Remember it. Now look at this one taken today said" Kurt. "Whoa. Its lighter already said Dave. "He is already healing. Even the doctors are surprised" said Kurt. "Doesn t surprise me. Blaine is a cheeky bastard like that. Always doing the unexpected" sad Trent. "Really" said Kurt. "Yeah you will see when I share my memory. Thad has one too "said Trent. Cool thought Kurt as he saw Artie approaching. "Hey how is he" asked Artie. "He is great" smiled Kurt. His parents said to tell you they will be here once Blaine is settled back into his room. He is already showing signs of healing" said Kurt. "That is great" beamed Artie. "We are starting in like five minutes. Rory is kicking us off today" said Artie. "Wow ok cool. I have to pee real quick then I will be all set to go" said Kurt. "Cool just go on in once you are done" said Artie. "I need to set up a line up for today. Lots of folks to film still" said Artie. "I know and let me guess I get to go last" said Kurt. "Yep as you know him best. Please no sex memories though" said Artie." Of course not" said Kurt. I really have to pee. See you inside" said Kurt. "Aight den" said Artie as he walked off the opposite way from Kurt.

In the theater

The cameras were all back on their tripods and being set up. Mike and the guys were buzzing around getting them all set up again. Finn stopped what he was doing and came over to Kurt. "Mom told us he s doing real good" said Finn. "Yeah he is" said Kurt. "They might start the wake up process later tonight" said Kurt. "Really thats totally awesome" yelled Puck from across the room. "Yes it is. Do you want to know what else is really cool Finn" asked Kurt. "What" asked Finn. "He squeezed my hand this morning" squealed Kurt. "Cool" said Finn a little to excited. "That is amazing" beamed Puck. "Indeed it is. He may be able to come home by Christmas even" said Kurt. "Though I am not hopeful. Christmas is only a few days away. Him being awake is gift enough" sighed Kurt. "Yeah" said Finn. "Him recovering will be gift enough this year for us all" said Nick as he walked through. "Oh some detective called after you left this morning" said Finn. "What did he want" asked Kurt. "Just more questions" said Finn. "Burt answered them for him". "Anything new' asked Kurt. "I don t know. Your dad talked to him" sighed Finn. "Okay I will talk to him later" smiled Kurt.

15 minutes later

Rory was now standing with Emma on stage. Kurt guessed they were the first two to speak. Kurt stretched his legs out and set his bottle of water to the side. He planned ahead today to deal with the thirst issue. Rory stepped forward once everyone but Burt and Blaine s parents were there. It was well known they weren t going to be there for awhile.

Rory s memory

"Well I didn t know Blaine too well until after we won our Regionals competition. Blaine threw a party at his Dad s house for the whole club. Thanks to Puck breaking into Blaine s dads liquor cabinet the party went from fun and relaxed to wild and out of control. Blaine freaked out. His parents were out of town and trusting him to not throw a party or destroy the house and here he was doing both in one shot. Finn got the cabinet relocked and things slowed down after that. People were passing out as well. The next morning everyone got up and just left. The house was trashed. Kurt dutifully started cleaning things up and then set to sewing up two couch pillows. Blaine sat shaking his head as the last people besides me and Kurt left. I couldn t believe they just left and seeing Blaine upset broke my heart so I offered to stay and help with the clean up. Blaine took the first floor. I took the second and Kurt did any repair work we found. Four hours later and one hour before his parents were due home everything was clean and repaired. If you hadn t seen the party you wouldn t have known it had happened. That day I saw two sides of Blaine I had never seen. One was upset Blaine. He was so afraid he would be caught. The other was a very soft and relaxed Blaine. He chatted and talked and smiled like I had never seen at school. He even swore and swatted at Kurt. This was the real Blaine I thought. A fun free wheeling happy guy. It was sweet to see him let loose and just have fun. He was always the business business business type at school. That day he showed he knew how to just have fun. It was cute". With that Rory left the stage and Emma stepped forward.

Emma s memory

"My memory of Blaine was during his senior year. He came to me and wanted an application for NYADA. The only school he wanted to attend and the only one he wanted to apply to I might add. Which I thought was so sweet and risky at the same time. Some weeks later I came to my office and found a very defeated and sad Blaine. My heart sank. My worst fear was a reality. He didn t get in. I sat down and asked him was he ok and he said no then reached into his bag. He pulled out a large white envelope and popped his head up eyes bright and said I got in. I am going to my Kurt after summer break. I wanted to strangle him for scaring me like that but I refrained from that and just hugged him a little too tightly for his liking. He was soo excited over it and bounced and squealed for weeks."

Kurt looked shocked Blaine had played Emma. Who hadn t he done that too. That was Blaine though he could turn that crying on and off better than Kurt himself could and that was saying something. Kurt looked up Sue was now on the stage. Oh this will be good Kurt thought.

Sue s Cheerio memory

Sue walked forward and began. "Blaine was the easy to get to do anything and that was what I did. I used his inability to say no to get him to join my Cheerios. Having lost Porcelain from the squad two years earlier. I needed some star power and well Blaine had it. The boy could sing and dance so why not slap him into a Cheerios uniform. He was amazing and helped the Cheerios win Nationals that year."

Holy shit was all Kurt could think. Blaine had joined the Cheerios. Why had he not been told about that. Blaine was so dead for this one and after he made such a big deal out of Kurt doing it. He even told Kurt he would never wear that polyester disaster of a uniform. The little bastard had lied. Kurt pulled out his phone and added this to his list of things to ask Blaine about. Quinn was now on stage.

Quinns memory

"When Blaine came along. I was so very lost myself and in a strange way Blaine helped me find myself. He said one afternoon in the choir room that until you find out who you are and what you want to be there is nothing anyone can do to help you. You are a beautiful person but you are lost. I am always here for you if you need to talk. I didn t snap out of it until Sectionals and I have Rachel to thank for that but Blaine she said to the closest camera as she wiped a tear. You were right and I thank you so much. Your words rang in my ears as I snapped out of it and discovered myself again and they still ring true in my ears today. I will always love you for helping me to find myself".

Trent was now up and approaching the mic. Just then the phone on Kurt s leg vibrated. He looked down and saw it was Blaine s dad calling. He accepted the call and made his way out to the lobby.

Kurt: Hey Mr Anderson everything still ok?

Ken: Yes it is. Blaine is back in his room and resting. He will be out for awhile so we are on our way there as soon as we grab some lunch.

Kurt: I will let Artie know sir.

Ken: Thank you talk to you soon. I need both hands to drive.

Kurt: Alright see you soon.

Kurt turned back and headed into the theater it was 2pm already. The day was flying by.

Trent s memory

"The Blaine I knew was a carefully guarded and very calculated person. He was also cheeky and a smartass when he wanted to be. Like this one time there at Dalton. Before a warbler practice he came in and rearranged all of the cushions and put whoopie cushions under every seat. The boy boobied trapped every seat but Jeff s. He had learned very well in his 2 months at Dalton. He even got pissed when he sat on his. He admitted it several days later after Jeff had gotten into trouble. He even suggested we do our Sectionals nude. Wes actually thought he was serious. I couldn t believe it. Then when he suggested we wear red blazers with blue piping. Wes nearly lost it on him. In the end we wore our normal blazer. Blaine was always a smartass and treaded the line Dalton had in place. He was never mean ever but he was very well calculated with the antics he pulled. Which ironically stopped the day Kurt came to Dalton. He was suddenly mr dapper. He stopped swearing and everything. None of us could believe how fast he changed his ways. Then the disaster that was the Gap attack happened. We all felt so bad for Blaine."

There was also a time in our World History class where we had been given a group assignment to do. I was assigned to work with Blaine. The day the project was due our teacher asked if we were ready to present ours to the class. Blaine looked up and said no I don t show myself on a first date but I will present my project. All I could think is Oh my goodness that was not very dapper of you Blaine. Get well sooon you little undapper hobbit we miss you."

Undapper hobbit caused the room to break out into giggles across the room. Even Kurt had a laugh at it. If they only knew Blaine like he did. They would know he hadn t lost his dirty mouth. He swore all the time when they were together. It was how Kurt could tell he was unraveling and falling apart. The more me swore the closer his was. Thad was now in front of the mic. Kurt decided after this one he needed to pee and refill his water bottle. He had emptied the bottle and filled his bladder. He laughed at his own silly joke to himself.

Thad s memory

I was an unwitting and unwilling participant in one of Blaine s random antics. Blaine had learned far too much about being sneaky from Jeff but he never used it like Jeff did. That was until he got a new phone and it had that text bomb app thing. The way Blaine tells it the texts were meant for Kurt. I really doubted it that day. Kurt wasn t even in our Calculus class. This fool sent over 300 messages in under 10 minutes. My phone was in my front pocket on vibrate and it wouldn t stop. The more I moved to fish it out of my pocket the worse it got. I finally got it out of my pocket and stuffed it into my bag. That caused me so much pain and that little jackass sat there like he had no idea why I was so pissed. I had to leave that class in an awkward position that day."

Kurt remembered that incident. The tweet barrage had been meant for him but Blaine sent it to the wrong number which Kurt was glad for. Blaine had been out to make Kurt cum on himself in class that day. That day the joke was on Blaine as he had screwed it up. Warblers practice had been weird that day as Blaine kept looking at the crotch of Kurt s pants. As soon as practice ended Blaine had grabbed me Kurt remembered and shoved me into the bathroom causing me to land rather hard on the tile. He wanted to know how I managed to not have some mark on my pants as he had sent me 300 texts. The look on his face Kurt thought back when I told him while handling my own need that I hadn t received any texts. He ran straight from that bathroom to apologize to Thad. Who still clearly didn t buy it. Oh well Kurt thought getting to his feet. Blaine proved that day he wasn t so perfect. Carole was now on the stage. "Kurt. honey where are you going" she asked. "I need a bathroom break quite urgently. Be right back I promise" said Kurt. Ok any one else need to go she said to the room. Now is a good time to go. Finn and Puck bounded to their feet as well and followed behind Kurt.

On the way to the bathroom "  
Kurt got out into the lobby just in time to see Blaine s parents walking in. "Hi" they said. "Hi" replied Kurt. "I have to pee terribly bad. Be right back" said Kurt as he darted off behind Finn into the Mens room. Puck stood talking with them until Kurt returned. "I am soo sorry Kurt" said after his trip to the bathroom. "Its okay Kurt. Never apologize for being human. Everyone pees even celebrities on tv and in the movies" said Kenneth. "I know" said Kurt. "I was a little abrupt and rude and I'm sorry for that"added Kurt. "Don t be and Blaine is resting comfortably before you ask" said Ken. "Lets head inside" they said. "Well alright" said Kurt. "Carole is up next then Santana and Sugar" said Kurt.

Carole s memory

"Blaine is the epitome of poised and proper even first thing in the morning. He seems to always be turned on like that. He never fails to have the most wonderful smiles. If he wasn t feeling well or tired you could never tell it. He always had a sparkling smile. I even saw it once when Burt and I came in from our date night and found the boys sleeping together on the sofa. Even sound asleep he was still poised looking and graceful. After watching them both sleep for a few minutes. I decided I should ever so carefully wake them and send them upstairs to bed. I knew what Finn was like to wake up and dreaded this. Were they going to be that way? After a minutes worth of deliberation and courage building I stepped forward and touched the first foot I saw under the edge of the blanket. It was Blaine s. He jumped up as soon as I touched him and began scurrying off the couch. His sudden movement woke Kurt up.

Blaine being the dapper prim and proper person that he is started shoving his feet into his shoes and was apologizing emphatically. I am soo sorry Mrs Hudson-Hummel. I never meant to break a house rule and fall asleep with your son. Please forgive me and not punish Kurt. It was my fault I suggested we lay down on the sofa together. I will call you later Kurt said Blaine as he rushed towards the door. Burt stopped him. You aren t going anywhere at this hour except upstairs to bed both of you.

Blaine stood frozen on the spot. He wasn t in trouble but he had broken a house rule. I broke his thoughts. Blaine you boys did nothing wrong and that house rule doesn t exist here. We have talked about that before. Now go to bed you have school in the morning. I will call your parents and send Burt out for some clean clothes now come on off to bed you go. Chop chop and they left. The panic I saw in his face that night was unreal and it showed there was a way to break through the front he kept up. I loved seeing that little glimmer of a not so perfect person."

"Blaine you are an amazing and beautiful young man. We all love you and want you home soon" said Carole.

Santana approached the stage and looked to Kurt and then Brittany. Kurt had a feeling about what she was gonna say. They had been very supportive of her during her struggles with coming out. Thanks to Finn that happened sooner than she was planning Kurt remembered as he finished his water bottle for the second time.

Santana s memory

"As Dave said coming out is hard when you do it your way. Try being forced out. It was an accident but still it happened. The Glee club had been amazing and supportive but what some may not know is what happened the night I told my family. Blaine was there that night. I needed someone and he was the only one available. He sat there with me as I told my family. It made it so much easier. I was so scared but it was okay. No one went all Lima Heights on me. Such a huge relief. He made the comment that he wished his parents had been as accepting of him as mine had been of me. His mom had come around but up until then his Dad barely spoke to him. That about killed me how could you not talk to this sweet dapper hobbit. Sure he was small enough to stuff in the cupboard under the stairs and forget about him but why would you want to. He is amazing and easy on the eye."

Santana left the stage and Sugar walked up.

Sugars memory

"Well I met Blaine when I first came to Mckinley. Which is when he came to the school as well. We bonded over being the new kids in the jungle of the school. He told me he was there to be with the one he loved. Aww soo sweet of him. I learned later that person was Kurt.

I also learned that Blaine was very scared at Mckinley. He walked around like he wasn t but inside he was so afraid of his past meeting his present and the same things happening here like they had at his school before Dalton. He wouldn t say what that was and I chose to not pry. It was safer that way. He was scared enough on a daily basis. If you saw him alone and approached to fast and he didn t see you he would flinch and duck. I did that once and scared him so bad he almost wet himself. He even started crying. So weird but he told me later that day he had been hurt before and was still very frightened. Blaine get better okay. We all love you and miss you."

Sugar left the stage. Kurt sat up and thought to himself more Blaine never told me as Artie slowly walked across the stage to the mic. "Alright guys three more but first lunch is served. We have sandwiches out back and some drinks" said Artie. Kurt pulled his phone out. Good grief it was almost 3pm Kurt thought. He needed to check on Blaine. As soon as he was on his feet he realized very quickly that he had far a more pressing problem to attend to first. He had to PEE and badly.

Lunch in the lobby

Kurt very hastily made his way to the lobby to find that bathroom. His poor bladder was so cramped and painful under such tight pants. Once in the lobby Kurt bee lined straight into the bathroom. Those calling his name would have to wait. Kurt s need could not. Just as Kurt started using the bathroom the door opened and Mr Anderson stepped in calling Kurt s name. "Yeah" called Kurt from his stall. "What s up" asked Kurt. "You ok son you dashed in here a little too quickly" asked Kenneth. "I m fine just had to go really bad is all" said Kurt. "Okay just checking. Oh and they are gonna start backing off of Blaine s sedation at 6pm "said Ken. "He wont wake before tomorrow they said" said Kenneth. "Okay anything else" Kurt said. "No. I think that s it" said Mr Anderson. "Oh the detective called nothing really new but they did find a fingerprint that didn t match any of the shoppers that were there and it isn t in their system either" said Ken. "So Blaine remembering anything when he wakes up is vital to the investigation Kurt thought as he sat there only to hear Mr Anderson saying the exact same thing. "Alright come and eat okay" said Ken. "I will soon as I finish up here" said Kurt. "Alright take your time" said Mr Anderson. "I will" said Kurt.

Back in the lobby.

The lobby was loud with conversations and chatter as the group talked and ate their lunch. Artie approached Kurt. "Hey you are last up. Mr Anderson then Mrs Anderson then finally you" said Artie. "Okay" said Kurt as he took a bite off of his sub sandwich. As the flurry of activity slowed Artie spoke and said "lets all go potty and head back into the theater. Five minutes ok. Five minutes." Got it Kurt thought as he finished off his diet coke.

Back into the theater.

Kurt settled back into the rather uncomfortable chair and sat waiting on the rest of the large group to filter back in. Several people were back in their seats talking and laughing. Blaine would flip if he knew all this was going on for him. Blaine hated being the center of attention unless he was performing Kurt was thinking when he saw Mr Anderson walk up to the mic. Oh boy Kurt thought and remembered how this man had treated Blaine. He had struck him once in front of Kurt for falling asleep in his bed while studying. He had called him such vile things that night too. Kurt feared the worst but hoped for the best.

Mr Anderson s memory

"I am probably the worst person to ask about Blaine well for anything after he came out at least. My favorite time with Blaine was when he was 7 or 8 years old. We had taken a family trip to the east coast to the beach. Blaine loved it and practically lived on the water the entire week we were there. Sunburn didn t even slow him down. Every morning as soon as he was up and fed he was out the beach house door and in the sand. He was full of life that summer. How I wished I could go back to those days before things got so complicated and messy. I have now realized I simply can not but I can strive to make new memories like this one with him but that will only happen if I accept him and Kurt. I have to or I will lose my one and only son forever. I do not want that. I know now that if I don t make the changes needed Blaine will leave forever. He has been soo angry with me for so many years. I have said every horrible thing to him imaginable. All I cared about was the future of the family name and what my associates would think if they found out. I thought that if I bullied him and nagged him he would change and date girls and he did for a short time. He dated a girl named Camille for a whole three weeks and was unhappy the whole time. Then the fateful dance came along."

Kurt straightened up at that statement. He still didn t know what had happened. Blaine wouldn t talk about it. He would only tell Kurt that he had been beaten up by three classmates for being gay and that it was the past and needed to be forgotten about.

Mr Anderson continued. "I should have wisenend up then but I didn t I blamed my son. I actually told him it was his fault for flaunting himself around town. That he had asked for what happened. I was wrong very wrong and I am so sorry Kurt for how I have treated you even. You kids have been nothing but kind to me and accepting of me and I can tell many of you know how I treated Blaine and Kurt. Blaine is so lucky to have each of you in his life and I can tell you guys are all the better because of My Blaine in your life. Blaine I promise you son I am going to change. No more vile names or more hurtful words son. We will be a family like you have wanted and that family includes Kurt. Kurt you are simply amazing and I am so glad I have had the past few days to get to know you and your friends. You guys are way more than friends. You are a family. You may not be blood related but you are family. When one hurts the whole group hurts. Thank you all for accepting me into your family. You are all amazing."

Wow thought Kurt as he wiped the tears streaming down his face. He sure hadn t expected that. Blaine would be shocked to when he heard his Dad s memory. Kurt looked around there wasn t a dry eye in the room. Every single man in the room had wet cheeks and most weren t even trying to hide it. That was kind of sweet if you think about it. Mrs Anderson was now on the stage and she was trembling ever so slightly.

Hannah was a shy woman Kurt remembered. She rarely spoke up when Blaine s dad had thrown him out of the house or when he had hit Blaine. She was afraid of making it worse she told Blaine. Kurt recalled her telling Blaine once that if he acted right and did what his dad wanted the abuse would stop. Blaine had told him that she accepted him when he came out and helped him tell his Dad even. She always accepted Blaine for who he was and always would but standing up to her husband over the treatment he gave to her only son was something she could not do. She wished for years she had been stronger and had told him off but she hadn t.

Mrs Anderson s memory.

"From the day Blaine was born he was destined for great things. He walked at 10 months and started playing music by the time he was two. He loved performing and he was good at it. I even put him in pageants and he won most of them. He always wanted to sing and play his guitar or keyboard. From a very early age he loved music so we put him into whatever lessons he wanted. He thrived in all areas except sports. He just wasn t athletic. He did do well with fencing and polo but they never made him happy like music did. He also loved the theater so we took him to audition after audition some he got some he didn t. He never got upset over not getting a part. He knew it was part of how the theater worked. As he entered middle school he started to change as most kids do. A few months after Blaine turned 13 he approached me one afternoon after school and said Mom I need to tell you something and you may not like but please don t hate me for it. He said it is what I am. Blaine never cried ever and there were tears in his eyes that day.

Funny thought Kurt he had seen many tears from those beautiful eyes. Blaine often cried and over weird things like when Bambi s mom died or at the winner of Project Runway. Blaine often cried when alone Kurt remembered. He had preferred people see him as strong and crying made you appear weak Blaine had said when Kurt found him crying once. Blaine was strong and he knew it but he hurt too sometimes.

"Blaine finally swallowed his pride and said Mom I am gay" Mrs Anderson continued. "I told him to wait to tell his dad until he was older. He said no and demanded to do it at dinner that night and he did. That was the first time Ken ever struck Blaine. He slapped his face so hard I thought he had broken his nose or jaw. He yelled at Blaine and told him you are too young to know what you like. You are not some faggotty fairy. You will marry a beautiful young woman some day. Blaine screamed no dad I won t. I am gay. I like guys not girls. Then he stormed off to his room. He did that often after that.

Then the dance happened and our worlds were forever altered. Blaine was no longer safe at Westerville High school so once he recovered from his injuries we enrolled him at Dalton on the promise to his dad that he would date only girls. He tried he really did but you could tell he was unhappy and uncomfortable in his own skin. When ever he had a girl over to the house it was awkward and uncomfortable. Blaine would drink gallons of water or diet coke just so he could leave the room. I felt so terrible for him but I couldn t say anything. We had to fake it until he was out of school and on his own."

"Then he met you Kurt" Hannah said looking directly at Kurt. "He refused to admit he liked you and even had the disaster you kids call the Gap attack. Once he knew you liked him he refused to lie anymore. He said he was out and proud and wasn t going back into the closet for anyone. I told him fine but Kurt can t be around when your dad is and no kissing or hand holding where people who knew his dad might see. He reluctantly agreed to it. Kurt made Blaine happy in ways no girl that had been to our home had. Blaine even began nursing one drink for hours just so he wouldn t have to leave Kurt s side. That was rarely successful but anyway.

My favorite memory of my son was seeing him cuddled up with Kurt on his bed asleep one evening. I know I should have woken them up and gotten Kurt out of there but it was a Friday and they looked so happy and peaceful in each others arms. Seeing Blaine smile in his sleep like that was amazing. I have pictures even. That night I tried everything to keep my husband from opening that door and going into his son s room. He would have none of it. He wanted to say goodnight to his son. Then he saw them fully clothed hand in hand asleep on the bed. It was awful. He jerked Kurt so hard and fast out of the bed. I thought for sure he would break his arm or throw him down one. He yelled at Blaine and ordered Kurt to the living room for the rest of the night. After that Blaine rarely spoke to his father. He said he had nothing to say to him and he wasn t going to be hit or yelled at anymore.

Then Blaine got accepted to NYADA and said he was leaving. He told his dad about it and that he would live with Kurt. This infuriated his father. He smacked Blaine across the face several times and said you will live in the dorm and behave yourself and date girls like all boys are supposed to do. Blaine yelled back one word and left. He yelled NO. Until he left for school we rarely saw him. He was at the Hummel house where he felt loved and safe and he was too. How could he not with all of you wonderful people taking care of him. My Blainey found love and acceptance at Dalton and Mckinley. Thank you all for helping to mold Blaine into the young man he is today."

Kurt swallowed a drink of water and stood up. His turn at last. He still at this moment had no idea what to share. He and Blaine had had many great times and fun. They had shared so much with each other but clearly that was barely a scratch to the surface. As Kurt made his way to the stage he saw Nick and Rory leave through a side door that went to the backstage area. What are they up to he wondered. 


	26. Kurt's memories and a special song

Kurt s memories

"I guess the day we met is a good starting place" said Kurt. "I was sent by the guys to spy on Dalton. So I did. I stuck out like a sore thumb that day. As much as I tried to blend in with the crowd of boys I didn t and it was painfully obvious. Blaine responded with a smile and say well next time don t forget your jacket new kid and then he took me to the Warblers Hall for an impromptu performance. Blaine led the group in an amazing version of Katy Perry s Teenage dream. I was spellbound the whole performance. The way they moved and sang was so fluid. We had coffee afterwards and I promptly made a fool of myself by asking if every one in the school was gay. Blaine was but Wes and David who had joined us were not. All I could think is good job Kurt you look like an idiot.

However Blaine still talked to me and was an amazing friend and made the transition to Dalton so much easier. He was a bright spot in the year for me. He never ceased to amaze me either from the kiss the day after Pavoratti died to telling me he loved me at the Lima Bean after our disastrous performance at Nationals that year. Then the day he came to Mckinley I don t know what was hotter the way he was dressed or his solo either way I was glad he was there. I missed not seeing him at school every day since I left Dalton.

Then we won Nationals thanks to Blaine s voice. He sang us right into our first title. Then the time came for me to graduate and head off to New York alone. He kept saying its just for a year then I am coming too. Which he did and as Finn and Rachel both said he was sneaky and surprised me. The past year has been amazing having Blaine there. He performed in the Thanksgiving parade with the theater company he has been working with. He looked amazing on Tv. He really loves to perform and plan things.

Blaine however hates when plans go awry. I saw that first hand my last summer in Lima before college. Blaine had planned a romantic outing to the lake for a picnic dinner under the stars. The weather had other plans and poured rain on us. Blaine tried very hard to not be let down and upset over the ruined meal but you could tell he was upset. Then his car got a flat tire on the way home and it took my dad over two hours to get there to us. I could have changed the tire but Blaine didn t have a spare. It seemed the gods were after Blaine that night because everything that could go wrong did go wrong. We were in the middle of no where in the dark and alone. Then Blaine added a new problem to the mix. He had to use the bathroom and didn t want to go into the woods. He ended up doing just that right before my dad arrived as he said he was about to soak his car and that simply could not happen. It was dubbed the disaster date by Blaine but to me it was perfect. The rain got the gel out of Blaine s hair and the wet shirt well I wont go there out of respect but it was perfect. I was with Blaine and that was all that mattered to me. It is still all that matters to me.

I have seen Blaine at his very best and at his worst. I have seen him cry and laugh. I have seen him hurting and happy. I have seen him strong and weak. He has taught me that true strength comes when we allow ourselves to be weak and vulnerable. He has also taught me that the measure of a man is what is in his heart. My dad said it but Blaine showed it to me more. Blaine has touched every life in this room in some way or another. Some in ways I didn t even know about. It is amazing the impact one small person can make. In Blaine s case he didn t even know he was making it I assure you. He will love this video."

Nick walked on to the stage and said "its not done yet. We have one more thing to add." Rory appeared beside him. "Please sit down Kurt unless you need a bathroom break first" said Rory. "I m fine" Kurt replied as he took his seat.

Nick and Rory s song

The music started playing and right away Kurt recognized it. He and Rachel had sung it on a real Broadway stage years earlier. what a song to dedicate to Blaine he thought. This was a very fitting tribute. Kurt especially liked the fact that it was being sung by one guy from the Warblers and one from The New Directions. It was perfect and a great song to bring the two groups together as one with thought Kurt.

For good from Wicked

(Nick): Im limited Just look at me - Im limited And just look at you You can do all I couldn t do, Glinda So now it s up to you For both of us - now it s up to you

(Rory):I ve heard it said That people come into our lives for a reason Bringing something we must learn And we are led To those who help us most to grow If we let them And we help them in return Well, I don t know if I believe that s true But I know I m who I am today Because I knew you Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sun Like a stream that meets a boulder Halfway through the wood Who can say if I ve been changed for the better? But because I knew you I have been changed for good

(Nick): It well may be That we will never meet again In this lifetime So let me say before we part So much of me Is made from what I learned from you You ll be with me Like a handprint on my heart And now whatever way our stories end I know you have re-written mine By being my friend Like a ship blown from its mooring By a wind off the sea Like a seed dropped by a skybird In a distant wood Who can say if I ve been changed for the better? But because I knew you (Rory): Because I knew you (Both):I have been changed for good (Nick): And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness For the things I ve done you blame me for (Rory): But then, I guess we know There s blame to share (Both):And none of it seems to matter anymore (Rory): Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sun Like a stream that meets a boulder Halfway through the wood (Nick): Like a ship blown from its mooring By a wind off the sea Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood (Both):Who can say if I ve been Changed for the better? I do believe I have been Changed for the better (Rory): And because I knew you (Nick): Because I knew you (Both):Because I knew you I have been changed for good

Blaine because we know you they sang we are changed for good.

The song ended and the room was yet again in tears. The third time today Kurt thought. He pulled his phone out of his coat pocket and saw it was just before 5pm. Oh fuck a missed call from the hospital.

"Be right back the hospital called me Kurt announced as he fled the theater with the Anderson s running behind him they had missed a call each as well. There was a voice mail too Kurt saw. I will check it later. Once in the lobby he dialed his phone and called the hospital. "I.C.U. This is Jennifer" said Jennifer. "Oh thank goodness. Hi Jennifer its Kurt you guys called us. What s wrong with Blaine" sputtered Kurt. "Nothing is wrong. We were just letting you guys know they started backing off on his sedation" said Jennifer. "By tomorrow as long as nothing changes he will be awake" said Jennifer. "Oh that s great. I am on my way shortly" said Kurt. "Okay see you then. Im sure he misses you" said Jennifer.

Kurt ended his call and saw the looks on Blaine s parents face. They had heard the same thing he had apparently. Blaine s mom grabbed Kurt in a huge wet hug. "He s coming back to us baby. Our Blaine is coming back" cried Hannah. Lets make sure they are done. we need to get to the hospital and see Blaine" said Ken. Artie had just walked up. "Hey whats wrong you guys fled like someone had a gun in your back or something" said Artie. "Oh no nothing like that" said Kurt. "They are backing off on the sedation medicine. Blaine will be waking up soon" said Kurt. "Its great news. Sorry we didn t mean to scare anyone" said Hannah. "Are you done with us? Can we go see Blaine" asked Kurt? "Oh sure go for it. The rest we can handle without you see you later" said Artie. "Let everyone know the good news and get someone to drive my car back please" said Kurt as he handed Artie his keys. "I will. You know that. Now go" said Artie as he took Kurt s keys. "Thanks and bye" said Kurt as he left the building. 


	27. Blaine starts trying to wake up

Blaine s room

The ride to the hospital was different. Mr Anderson drove and talked to Kurt the whole time about his coming out experience and how his dad had taken it. Kurt told him his dad caught him Tina and Brittany doing the Single Ladies dance in his basement bedroom and that he had come out later that night. He told him his dad struggled with it at first but did his very best to understand and support him. It was hard though. Mr Anderson asked if Kurt was okay with him talking to his dad about it too. Kurt was and mentioned that his dad, Finn, Carole, and much of the gang regularly attended PFLAG meetings to better understand and to support both him and Blaine. "I would love to attend one with him" said Mr Anderson. "Cool he would gladly take you. He has said so many many times" said Kurt.

Now the three were seated around Blaine s bed. Kurt held his left hand and kissed it gently. "Hey babe. We are here and ready to see those beautiful eyes of yours when ever you are ready" said Kurt. The hand moved in Kurt s and the eyes opened for a few seconds. "Well hi" said Kurt. That fast they were closed again. "He is trying to come back and will be back with us soon enough" said Hannah. Kurt s stomach made a terrible sound as she spoke. "Oh goodness you need to eat honey" said Hannah. "Yeah I do. Sorry that was painfully loud" blushed Kurt. "Quite alright" said Ken. "You stay here Kurt we will be right back with some food. If he wakes up he is gonna want you more than me right now said Mr Anderson painfully.

Kurt sat alone in the room watching some Christmas special on tv. Kurt thought to himself these things are all so cheesy. Then he remembered his senior year. They had made one for Pbs and it had run every year since then. Kurt flipped the channel to Pbs and sure enough A Gleeful Christmas was coming on. Why not Kurt thought. Blaine loved watching this cheesy thing and it indeed was cheesy. Full of bad acting and silly songs but it was them after all and it had been a lot of fun making it. Blaine had even burned it to dvds and gave it to every one for Christmas that year.

The door opened to Blaine s room. That was fast Kurt thought turning his gaze to the door. He saw his own Dad instead. "Hi Dad. How was the shop" exclaimed Kurt. "Its fine just busy today. How is our boy" asked Burt. "He is well. They are weaning him down off the sedation. He should wake up soon" said Kurt. "That s great any chance he will be home for Christmas" asked Burt. "They haven t said. He is still sick and healing" said Kurt. "One can hope though. Kurt would you like a break. I can sit for awhile to let you go eat or use the bathroom" said Burt. "Yes please Dad. I could use a bathroom break in the worst of ways" said Kurt. "The Anderson s are gone now for food and will bring me something back" said Kurt. "Okay good" said Burt. "Hey how did the rest of the video shoot go" asked Burt. "Dad you will have to see it. You wouldn t believe if I told you and Mr Anderson wants to talk to you alone" said Kurt. "Be right back I promise" said Kurt as he left the room.

when Kurt returned a few minutes later Mrs Anderson was back at the bedside where Kurt had been. "Where did my dad go" asked Kurt. "He is with Ken. Dad stuff is all he said" said Hannah. Wow ok said Kurt. Blaine s eyes fluttered open again. Kurt saw the faintest glimmer of life in them. "He is almost back" said Kurt. 'Blaine sleep baby get your rest okay. I am right here though" said Kurt. The soft hazel eyes blinked twice then closed. "He really is trying to come around" smiled Kurt. "Oh here sit and eat you need to keep your strength up" said Hannah. "Thank you"said Kurt as he took the take out box for Hannah.

Burt and Mr Anderson conversation

"So I hear you want to talk to me" asked Burt? "Yes something happened today and so I hear your the man to go to for this kind of thing" said Kenneth. "What kind of thing" asked Burt. "Understanding and accepting a gay son" said Kenneth. "Well yeah okay. I suppose" said Burt. "What brought this on' asked Burt. "Honestly hearing these kids talk about all the things Blaine has done for them and how he accepted them all in spite of faults or differences. I need my son to want me again. Sitting there remembering all the fun we used to have and hadn t since I rejected him when he came out to me has just about killed me. I was terrible to him and I do not expect him to just forgive me. I wouldn t if I was him" sobbed Kenneth. "Ken, here is the thing. Blaine and I have talked many times about you. He wants nothing more than for you to accept him for who he is. He loves you and has told me that many times. He doesn t expect you to be like I am. He just wants you to tell him you love him for who he is and to stop trying to fix him up with your associates daughters" said Burt. "I want to do that. It hurts too much not having him in my life. These past three days have been eye opening. Blaine loves soo many people and they love him and don t care he is gay. I want to be like that for Blaine and for Kurt. Kurt mentioned PFLAG meetings" said Ken. "Of course he would" said Burt." He started the PFLAG chapter at Mckinley for the students there and I started one here in Lima. Would you like to attend a meeting" asked Burt? "Yes I would" said Kenneth. "well we meet on the first and third Thursday every month. You are more than welcome to come anytime" said Burt. "Thank you. We should head back in" said Kenneth.

Blaine s room.

Hey came the two patriarchs from the door. "How is he" asked both Dads. "He is great and has had his eyes open three more times and he's grunted twice" said Kurt. "Wow he is really trying to get back to you Kurt" said Mr Anderson. "Wait what" said Kurt as Mr Anderson put his arm around Kurt s shoulders. "Welcome to the family son" said Kenneth. "Okay. What happened out there" said Kurt as he pointed to the door. "Lets just say I have accepted my son for who he is and for who he loves. He loves you so much and I need to embrace that now before I lose him completely" said Kenneth. Whoa thought Kurt as his knees buckled and his butt hit the arm of the chair then dropped into the chair. "Hannah lets go its almost 10pm. Lets leave the boys and get some rest" said Ken. "Right behind you" called Burt. "Alright see you back at the house" said Mr Anderson as he smiled back at Kurt and Blaine.

The door closed and Burt pointed at Blaine and said "look Kurt". There was two tears running down Blaine s cheeks. "He heard what his dad said" said Burt. "Oh my goodness" said Kurt. The eyes were closed again. "Wow. What a day" said Kurt. "Indeed it was so I hear" said Burt. "You okay for the night Kurt" asked Burt. "Yeah I am fine. There's a vending machine and an atm down the hall if I need anything" said Kurt. "Go get some rest. I will call should anything change" said Kurt. "Bye kiddo see you in the morning. I will stop in with some fresh clothes for you in the morning" smiled Burt. "Thanks. Goodnight dad" said Kurt. Burt left soon after that.

The news was now on and Kurt had no interest in it. He was suddenly very tired. The day had been emotionally draining after all. Kurt took the bed chair and laid it flat and flopped down on it to watch tv. Within minutes though the tv was watching Kurt. 


	28. Awake at last and chaos breaks out at ho

The next morning.

"Kurt Kurt wake up" came a very very weak voice. "Kurt" a little louder. "Kurt where am I? Kurt wake up baby". Kurt was fighting the sleep away and could have sworn he was hearing Blaine but that wasn t possible. "Kurt damn it wake up" came the weak voice again. Kurt rolled on to his back and sat up. Huh he thought someone gave me a blanket and turned off the tv during the night. "Kurt" came the same weak voice "talk to me please. Where am I? Wake up baby." That is Blaine Kurt thought springing to his feet.

"Finally took you long enough to wake up" said a very weak but very awake Blaine. "Well hi to you too "said Kurt with a smirk. "How are you feeling" asked Kurt. "Everything hurts. what happened" asked Blaine. "I was hoping you could tell me" said Kurt. "The last thing I remember was walking into the bathroom and up to a urinal to go pee. Did I ever go pee Kurt" asked Blaine. "Yes I think so. You were beat up Blaine really badly. They don t have any leads yet. The police were hoping you might be able to tell them something" said Kurt. "All I remember was three guys standing by the sink as I passed it. I really had to pee as you probably remember" said Blaine. "I do" said Kurt. "Kinda like I have to pee right now" said Kurt. "Oh geez. I m sorry. Please go use the bathroom. My bad forgive me" blushed Blaine. "I did just wake you up" said Blaine. "Alright. Be right back. The nurses need to know you are up and talking too. Try to rest okay" said Kurt. "Can you ask them for something for this gnarly headache please" asked Blaine. "Sure anything for you" winked Kurt.

The Hummel house

The house was still and quiet when the phone suddenly rang. It was just before 6am Kurt realized when he saw the clock on the wall behind the nurses desk. OOPS he thought as his Dad picked up. "Dad. Blaine is awake. He is awake finally" Kurt squealed and screamed. "What kiddo slow down. I can t understand you" said Burt. Oh for fuck sake thought Kurt. "Dad Blaine is awake. He woke me up 10 minutes ago. Please get and tell his parents. My phone died I don t have their numbers" said Kurt. "Oh Kurt that s amazing. How is he" asked Burt. "He is in pain and remembers nothing at the moment. I have to pee dad. Gotta run. Let everyone know he is awake for me" said Kurt. "Will do bye Kurt" said Burt. "Bye dad" said Kurt as he hung up the call.

With in seconds Burt was up and dashing across the hall tripping over a sleeping Puck along the way. Why was this fool asleep in the hallway Burt thought and Puck answered it right on cue as he sat up. "I had gas attacks last night and was kicked out of the room. Whats going on" asked Puck. "Puck wake everyone and get them to the kitchen NOW" said Burt. "Yes sir' said Puck as he saluted and got to his feet. 'Just do it already" shot Burt. "What is it" came a groggy Carole. "Go make coffee for the kids. I will tell you in a minute" said Burt. "As you wish said Carole as she picked up the pillow and blanket Puck left behind and tossed them in to Finns room hitting him straight in the face. "Thanks a lot" Finn called from the floor. "Sorry son" she hollered from the stairs.

The Anderson s room

"Ken wake up" came Burt s loud voice as he ran into the dark room hoping like hell there weren t any kids in there to fall over. No one was there except Blaine s sleeping parents. "Ken, Kurt just called wake up" said Burt. The sound of Kurt s name had them both upright in the bed. "Whats wrong" said Ken as he grabbed his phone. No missed calls it said. "Nothing is wrong. Blaine just woke Kurt up is all" said Burt nonchalantly. "Come again. Your joking right" said Ken. "No Kurt just called the house. His phone died during the night. Blaine woke him up wanting to know where was he and what happened" said Burt. Ken scrambled out of the bed. "We need to wake the others and tell them and then I need ok we need to get there for our boys" said Ken. "Lets tell the kids first and have some breakfast" said Burt. "The nurses and doctor are looking in on him and checking him over right now" said Burt. Hannah finally spoke. "Blainey woke up my Blainey woke up". The tears were pouring down here face. Yes he did Ken had confirmed it by calling the hospital. "He is awake but in pain. They are giving him something to take the pain away. He wants to eat too. That boy is always hungry" said Mr Anderson. "We will be dressed and downstairs in a few minutes said Hannah. "Alright" said Burt as he turned to leave.

Downstairs.

Bit by bit everyone else was filtering into the kitchen. Confusion and fear filling the air. Emma and Will came yawning into the room. "What is going on so early" asked Will. "No idea" said Carole as she handed him a cup of coffee. Burt said to get coffee going and start breakfast" said Carole. Emma came around the counter and started helping Rachel scramble a large skillet of eggs. Burt appeared a minute later dressed for work. "I have great news once everyone is here" said Burt. "What" said Puck. "Patience son patience let everyone get down here" said Burt.

Soon enough everyone was there and the time had come to share the news. Burt loved drawing it out and watching the suspense build in each face. "Well Kurt called thirty minutes ago and had an update for me on Blaine. He is doing better. He woke Kurt up this morning. The doctor is in with him now" said Burt. The room fell silent not at all what he had expected to hear. "Don t be playin with us. Are you serious He woke Kurt up" asked Artie. "Yes Artie he woke Kurt up" said Burt. The girls all erupted even Sue 'really that s amazing" they all cackled at once. "When can we see him" said Emma. "Soon hopefully. Now that he is awake they should move him to another ward to finish recovering" said Burt. "He is in pain and hungry" said Mr Anderson from the stairs. "Hannah lets go love. Burt you and Carole should come too" said Carole. "I need to feed the kids" said Carole. "No disrespect but we aren t kids said Rory. "we can fend for ourselves" said Rachel. "Speak for yourself" said Finn. "Go" smiled Emma. "Shannon, Sue, and I will feed the kids" said Emma. "Alright. Let me get dressed" said Carole. A few minutes later she reappeared. "Burt you left this upstairs. Its a bag with Kurt s clothes in it" said Carole. "Oh crap. Thanks. I forgot it in the excitement" said Burt. "I noticed that is why I went and retrieved it. I grabbed Blaine some underwear as well. He might want them now that he is awake" said Carole. The room erupted into very large fits of laughter. "Knock it off or you guys will be in a coma next" bellowed Burt. The fits of giggles continued as the foursome left.

Blaine s room

Blaine was full of questions. He hadn t stopped talking since he had woken Kurt up. "Blaine, please rest I will explain it all in due time but you need to rest right now" groaned Kurt. "You need to stay calm" said Kurt. "I am calm" said Blaine as he shifted in the bed. "Kurt, what is attached to my thigh. Its making my dick hurt" said Blaine. "You have a foley going into your bladder" said Kurt. "You were unconscious. They didn t want you peeing the bed" said Kurt. "Oh my God. For how long and it really hurts. Take it out please" begged Blaine. "I can t" said Kurt as he pushed the nurse call button. "You have been out since Monday" said Kurt. "And what day is it now" asked Blaine. "Friday. Three days before Christmas' said Kurt. "Well at least I didn t sleep through Christmas" smiled Blaine. "You had us worried though" said Kurt. "You stopped breathing twice the other night" said Kurt. "Wow. I am so sorry Kurt. I never meant for this to happen" moaned Blaine. "Honey this was a good thing all but the coma and two surgeries" said Kurt. "Why was that" asked Blaine. "You will see later" smiled Kurt. "By now my dad has woken up the house and is sharing the news that you are back with us to everyone' said Kurt. "Who is everyone" asked Blaine. "All of your friends. The warblers. New Directions even some of our old teachers are there and they haven t left" smiled Kurt. "Except to go gather up clothes and stuff that was needed" added Kurt. "Blaine, even Coach Sylvester has been there the whole time and said not one mean thing to anyone" said Kurt. "You have got to be kidding" said Blaine as he laid back on his pillow. "No I am not" said Kurt.

"Blaine, who is Jeremy by the way" asked Kurt. "Someone I hope to never see again why and how did you know that name" asked Blaine. "You told Nick in a text you thought you saw him at the mall" said Kurt. Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. "Kurt I did see him. He was in that bathroom at the sink. The last thing I remember was him spitting on me and calling me a faggot and that that bathroom wasn t for queers" sighed Blaine. "Something or someone hit me and knocked me to the floor. Kurt, I peed my pants in the fight. I just couldn t help it. I was trying to get up and one of the brutes slammed their foot into my bladder and it just happened" cried Blaine. So that explained the pool of urine that was all around Blaine thought Kurt. "I started crying when I felt my bladder give way and the pee started coming out. You were gonna be so pissed at me" said Blaine. "Yeah maybe" said Kurt. "No you would have those were your jeans remember" said Blaine. "No I didn t remember" said Kurt. "Yeah you gave them to me to wear because you liked them on me. I am soo sorry. I know I am too old to be peeing my pants but I had to go so bad and he that monster Jeremy smashed my bladder" said Blaine. "It s okay and not a big deal" said Kurt. "I blacked out after my head was kicked several times" said Blaine. "So what are my injuries and why is my arm in a cast" asked Blaine. "Your arm is broken at the wrist and elbow. You have a serious concussion, pneumonia, your eye socket is fractured you have a small fracture in your skull. You have stitches in your lip, cheek and above your left eye and on your chest they wrote the word fag. The plastic surgeon did what he could to repair your face and chest. You had a drain in your head. It is out now stop that silly" said Kurt as Blaine touched his hair. "I need a mirror and gel" said Blaine. "No you don t you look fine" said Kurt. "You also have 3 cracked ribs and bruises everywhere including three footprints on your chest as well" said Kurt. "That dick" yelled Blaine. "Calm down or I wont talk to you" said Kurt. "Fine" said Blaine. "Where is that nurse. The tube in my dick hurts" groaned Blaine. "It shouldn t hurt Blaine. Let me take a quick look" said Kurt. "No. You are part of the problem" said Blaine. "Blaine Warbler you do not need to be thinking about sex" said Kurt. "Too late and you shouldn t have worn those pants" said Blaine. Just then the door opened and Jennifer came in.

"Well hello sleepy head. How are you feeling" asked Jennifer. "My dick hurts and so does my chest and head" said Blaine. "I have some morphine right here for you. Now that you are awake. I am sure the doctor will give the order to remove the foley" said Jennifer. "I will put in a call to her" said Jennifer sweetly. "Thank you" said Blaine. "Sorry I look so undapper. My boyfriend won t let me have a mirror and my hair gel" sighed Blaine. "Its okay you look fine" winked Jennifer. Blaine doubted that based on the bruises he could see on his legs and belly. "Um Kurt. Why am I only wearing a hospital gown? Where are my underwear" asked Blaine. "I do not like being naked unless its in bed or the shower with you" groaned Blaine. "You wet them remember. You just told me that" said Kurt. 'Oh right and you couldn t bring me a clean pair" said Blaine. "I never thought about it plus you have that tube that s allowing you to pee like you are right now" said Kurt. "Am I really" said Blaine. "Eww I didn t even feel the need to go pee" said Blaine. Jennifer looked at Blaine and said "until the tube is out you wont. The doctor will be in soon" and Jennifer left.

"When will they let me eat. I am starving" said Blaine. 'The doctor will decide that" said Kurt. "So what has been going on while I took an extended nap" asked Blaine. "The world kind of stopped actually. Everyone has been at the house since it happened" said Kurt. "Nick was frantic and you weren t answering him back" said Kurt. "I couldn t. I was trying to when I got jumped" sighed Blaine. "Wait how did you know I texted Nick" asked Blaine. "Your phone. It was with your clothes" said Kurt."The clothes were thrown out as you had soiled yourself by the way" said Kurt. "I need to replace your phone the screen is busted on it. It still works though. Its on the nightstand on your side of the bed at home" said Kurt. "The gang has a surprise for you too. The last couple of days have been well an eye opening experience' sighed Kurt. "How so" asked Blaine. "You will have to wait and see. I promised not to tell" said Kurt. "Well that s no fun" sighed Blaine. "It is important to Artie" said Kurt. There was a knock at the door. "Come in" called Blaine.

Four people walked through it. "Hi every- one. Hi dad. I am surprised you are even here' said a shocked Blaine. 'Why wouldn t I be here son" said Kenneth. "You hate me dad. you have ever since I came out" said Blaine as he choked back a sob. "I don t hate you. I love you Blaine. I just lost sight of that son" said Mr Anderson. "I heard what you said last night too"growled Blaine. "I heard lots of conversations. Well parts of them. Do you mean what you said that you want to accept me for who I am and be more like Burt" asked Blaine. "I am going to try my best son" said Ken as he carefully embraced the battered young man. "Hi mom" said Blaine. "Sorry again for causing all this headache" smiled Blaine. "Don t worry about it. All that matters is you getting your little self better" said Mrs Anderson. "I can do that" smiled Blaine. "I know you can" said Hannah. "How ya feelin kiddo" asked Burt. "Honestly like I was hit by a bus. My dick, head, and chest all hurt" groaned Blaine. "Try to rest" said Burt. "I brought you something' said Carole as she reached into the messenger bag on her shoulder. She brought out two items a fresh pair of boxer briefs and a wrapped gift. "We had Figgans take this for you. I framed it yesterday" smiled Carole. Blaine ripped off the paper and saw a beautiful group photo of the whole group and they were on a stage. He knew that stage it was at Mckinley. "When was this taken and Kurt are those my sweats you re wearing" asked Blaine. "Tuesday evening and yes" blushed Kurt. "I can not believe you wore those in public" laughed Blaine. "Neither can I but you stopped breathing twice and I just got up and got here as fast as I could" said an embarrassed Kurt.

The door opened again this time it was Dr Weaver. 'Alright only one can stay for now" said the doctor. The parents all turned and left. "So aside from your penis, chest, and head. How are you feeling" asked the doctor. "I am ok just sore everywhere and I am hungry" said Blaine. "I will order you a lunch tray then' said the doctor. "Thanks" said Blaine. 'We are gonna move you out of I.C.U as well. I will have a nurse remove the catheter for you. The first couple of bladder fulls may send the signal too late so if you feel you need to go get up and go don t try to hold it" said the doctor. "Got it" smiled Blaine. "Page the nurse if you need assistance" said the doctor. "Will do" smiled Blaine. "Gonna take you for another set of xrays and a cat scan too. See how your healing" said the doctor. "Alright" said Blaine through a morphine fog. It had just hit him hard. "I see the pain medication kicked in" said the doctor. "We will remove the catheter once that lightens up" said Dr Weaver. "Thanks" said Kurt as Blaine drifted off to sleep. Kurt picked up the picture and sat in by the bed and put the underwear into the drawer. No sense leaving those laying about. Blaine was back and was filling in a few blanks. In time he might have more answers. Kurt picked up the hand and kissed it gently and laid it back down. He was feeling very sleepy all of the sudden himself.  



	29. The first visitor comes by

The Hummel Household.

The house was a flurry of frantic energy and activity. Artie was locked away in Kurt s room with Mike frantically working on the video. Finn, Puck, and Sam were playing Xbox. The girls were all downstairs making cookies and Christmas pies. It had been decided that everyone would stay together through the holiday at least. The Lima convention center had been rented to host a dinner for all of the families of every person there. Sue had suggested it and got to work making it happen. The Shuester s had gone with Carole and Shannon to get food and other supplies. Things have a way of running low very fast with 35 or so people in the house. The Warbler s were in the living room plotting out some welcome home surprise for Blaine. Every one was everywhere and everyone was busy. Rory took on the task of cleaning the house. He was busy doing laundry and cleaning bathrooms. It was a dirty job but it had to be done he had said.

Artie suddenly appeared in the kitchen behind Quinn nearly sending her up on to the light when he spoke. "Hey guys. Anyone know when we might get to see Blaine" Artie asked as he grabbed a coke from the fridge. "Kurt said he would call with word" said Santana as she peeled apples. "Good good. Let me know please. So much to do. I need a time frame is all" said Artie. "I will call Kurt and ask him for you" said Rachel. "Thank you" smiled Artie. Rachel washed her hands and grabbed her phone from the table and called Kurt. It went straight to voice mail. "That is odd" said Rachel. "Maybe it died" piped in Brittany. "To the phone book" said Rachel. After several minutes of searching Rachel was finally on hold as they connected her to Blaine s room. Kurt finally answered the phone.

Kurt: Blaine Anderson s room Kurt Hummel speaking came a very groggy sleep filled voice.

Rachel: Hi Kurt. Its Rachel did I wake you.

Kurt: Yeah its okay. whats up.

Rachel: When can we all come see Blaine.

Kurt: No idea. He is sleeping right now and will be moved later once his pain is better managed and they remove his catheter.

Rachel: What is the catheter for Kurt.

Kurt: It helped him pee while he was in the coma.

Rachel: Oh okay. Call us when we can come visit please. Artie wants to bring his video but needs to get it done first.

Kurt: Cool well right now Blaine is out of it on pain medicine so it may be awhile. Hey can you get Finn to do me a favor.

Rachel: Sure what.

Kurt: Bring me my phone charger. My phone is dead.

Rachel: I will send him.

Kurt: Thanks Rachel.

Rachel: I will call the hospital when he leaves.

Kurt: Thank you Rachel bye.

Rachel: Bye Kurt.

"He doesn t know yet" Rachel turned and said to Artie. "Fair enough" said Artie as he stole a handful of Santana s freshly peeled apples. "Back to my makeshift editing bay" said Artie and up the stairs he went. "Artie" yelled Rachel. "What" Artie hollered back. "Send Finn down please. I need him" said Rachel. "Will do" Artie said as disappeared up the stairs.

"What do you want came" Finns voice a few minutes later. "That zombie apocalypse can t wait" said Finn. "Yes it can Finn. Kurt needs a favor" said Rachel. "What" said Finn rather annoyed. "He needs you to bring him his phone charger" said Rachel. "Why do I have to do it" asked Finn. "Well he asked me to ask you" said Rachel. 'Fine but not until after my game is over" said Finn. "Finn, No me gusta. Do it now "said Santana without looking up. "Fine where is it" snarled Finn. "In his room by the bed. He plugs it in there every night" said Rachel. Finn stalked up the stairs and returned a few minutes later coat and charger in hand. "You are so lucky Rory agreed to play for me" said Finn. "Go on. Kurt is waiting downstairs for you" said Rachel.

At the hospital.

Finn walked up to the main entrance and saw Kurt standing there. He wasn t hard to miss either. The red skinny jeans and sweater were hard to miss. Kurt s clothes were always easy to spot. "Hey. Here you go" said Finn. "Thanks" said Kurt as he took the charger. "How is he" asked Finn. "He is good. He just woke back up and is eating. Do you wanna see him" asked Kurt. "They also just took out the catheter. That alone improved his mood" smiled Kurt. "Can I see him" asked Finn. "Yes of course. He is asking about everyone. Come on" said Kurt. 


	30. Blaine's memory of the attack

Blaine s room

"Hey, I told you I would be right back" said Kurt. "Good I need help and soon' said an impatient Blaine. "Whats wrong" asked Kurt. "I need to pee really bad" said Blaine. "Okay let me get the nurse" said Kurt. "No time. I need you to help me now please" fidgeted Blaine. Finn darted forward and opened the bathroom door as Kurt grabbed the iv pole and brought it around the bed as Finn helped a very anxious Blaine stand up.

The first few steps were too fast and Blaine almost fell twice. "Slow down' Finn snapped Kurt. "His legs are shorter than yours are" snarled Kurt. "Its fine" snapped Blaine back. "I need him to hurry. I really really have to go pee Kurt" groaned Blaine. Once in the bathroom Kurt made Blaine sit down to go. Blaine argued and balked up but in the end Kurt won out as his legs felt like lead and jelly all at once. 'This sucks" Blaine said as he sat there peeing. "I am a man. I shouldn t be peeing like a girl" whined Blaine. "Well you have had a terrible few days. gotta get your strength back up" smiled Kurt. "Yeah" said Finn as he stood against the sink. "Kurt, do I have any underwear here by chance and I mean clean ones. This is kinda uncomfortable" said Blaine. 'Let me guess. Go to the gift shop and see if they have any" said Finn. "What size" asked Finn. "No need. He has a pair here. Carole brought some with my clothes for him" said Kurt. "Be right back". Kurt reappeared a moment later with the light blue boxer briefs in hand. "Will these work" asked Kurt. "They are mine but still they are underwear" said Kurt. "Yeah alright" said Blaine as he reached for the underwear and pulled them on. "Anything is better than nothing. It restores some of my dignity" said Blaine. "Thank your mom for me Finn" said Blaine. Will do now lets get you back to bed said Finn. Alright said Blaine.

Once settled back into bed. The questions started again. Only this time from Finn. Kurt opted to excuse himself for a bathroom break and food since Finn wanted to talk to Blaine. "So" said Finn as Kurt left the room. "What do you remember?" Blaine looked down and swallowed hard. This is gonna be embarrassing he thought. "The last thing I honestly remember was being knocked down and kicked in the crotch then " Blaine trailed off and looked away. "Then what Blaine" asked Finn. Blaine heaved a heavy long sigh. "I peed my pants. I tried to stop myself but the pain and sudden pressure change was more than I could handle" said Blaine. Finn was shocked. "That s horrible and I don t blame you" said Finn. "I had to go so bad too. I got distracted twice before we decided to eat and that was my first mistake. The second was sending Kurt for food. I should have let him come with me like he wanted to but no I told him go order us some lunch. I am a fool Finn. He could have helped me or prevented it even. If only I had told him I saw some guy from my past" sobbed Blaine. "Who" said Finn. "Jeremy Higgins. He beat the crap out of me when I was a freshman. I saw him at the mall twice before I was attacked this time. I should have told Kurt but I got scared and chickened out. What was the likely hood of him remembering me anyway. I was wrong. He did remember me. Finn, he had two other Karofsky size guys with him" said Blaine. Finn drew in a deep breath. "If you wanna talk start from the top" said Finn. "Okay" said Blaine.

Blaine s story the first account

"Kurt and I were bouncing along the mall laughing and talking and shopping. I had to use the bathroom so I told Kurt and he said lets go find one. Along the way we decided to get lunch as the food court was in front of us and it smelled so good and I was getting hungry. When we got to the food court Kurt pointed out where the restroom was and we headed towards it. I had to go pretty badly too so I picked up my pace as we walked in that direction. At the foot of the hallway I told Kurt to go ahead and get us some lunch. The lines were so long at the food places so I figured by the time I went and peed he could have some lunch for us. It would seem I was wrong on that account too" said Blaine. "Yeah" said Finn absentmindedly. "Anyway I turned and headed into the Mens room undoing my pants as I rushed for the urinal. My bladder was throbbing and spasming painfully inside of me. Just as I got to the urinal and was reaching into my pants to free myself so I could pee. Someone yelled this bathroom is for men not faggotty fairies. I ignored it or tried too. A second voice yelled don t let the faggot queer pee in here. I just want to pee leave me alone I yelled back at them. Did no good either. Someone punched me in the face and knocked me down. Then I saw my attacker. Jeremy Higgins was standing over me with his foot smashing my painfully full bladder. The pressure from his foot kept me from peeing right then but to add insult to injury he ground his heel down and kicked me right in the crotch. As soon as his foot left my crotch. I felt my bladder give way. I tried to stop it but I had been holding it for too long and it just wouldn t stop pouring out and it did feel good to pee. Not like that. Geez Finn dont look at me like that. It so did not feel good flooding Kurt s jeans and my own underwear that part was horrible. I started crying the second I started peeing. Big mistake I was called a faggot and a pansy baby. This pissed me off naturally. I tried to stand up but was slammed back to the ground. I hit my head on the hard tile and things started going in and out. Several more punches to my face and I lost conciseness. The next thing I knew I was hearing my dad talking to Burt and Kurt. I wasn t awake like I am now but I heard him say he wanted to be more like Burt. Then the next thing I remember. I was waking up and seeing Kurt asleep over there (points to the chair that Kurt slept on). He looked so beautiful laying there. So I watched him sleep for close to an hour before my dick started hurting and I wanted to know where was I and why." "Wow" was all Finn could muster to say as the door opened and Kurt reappeared. "Wow what" said Kurt to Finn. Finn looked to Blaine. "Oh um nothing its nothing. I need to go Puck called he needs me for something at the house" said Finn. "Bye Finn" both boys said as he left.

"What did you tell him" Kurt said as Finn left the room. "Well just what I remember" said Blaine. "Hey help me up I have to pee again" said Blaine. "Alright" said Kurt as he grabbed the iv pole. "Slow and steady okay" said Kurt. "I know I know" said Blaine. "I want to kiss you too" Blaine added. I can allow that after you use the bathroom and you're sitting down to go again' added Kurt. "Ugh fine' said Blaine as he removed his underwear and sat down. Out in Blaine s room his parents had just walked back in. 


	31. Finn gets bombarded

The Hummel house

Finn walked in the door and was bombarded by girls and questions. Rachel grabbed him and shoved him into a dining room chair. "Spill it you were gone for over an hour and a half. You saw him" said Rachel. "Okay okay calm down" sputtered Finn. Dave appeared in the kitchen and said "who did you see Finn". "Blaine. He is awake" said Finn. "I heard how is he" asked Dave. "He is good. He is very weak and very argumentative but he is good' said Finn. "Yes, we talked but I will not repeat it. It is up to him to tell you guys when and if he ever gets ready" added Finn. "This is his thing to share when he feels ready not mine. We all need to respect him and his decision' said Finn. "We know but you saw him and none of the rest of us have yet. How bad is it" asked Rachel. Dave spoke "its pretty bad. I saw his chest. its terrible. Has he seen it yet Finn" asked Dave. "I don t think so" said Finn. "Wont be good when he does" groaned Dave. "Why" asked Brittany. "He has a terrible term carved into his flesh" said Dave. "Oh my god. They didn t write what I think they did" said Quinn. "Did they". "Yeah they did. Three little letters on his chest. It is horrid what they did to him" said Dave. "Trust me guys you are better off not seeing him. He doesn t look like Blaine. He is a mass of bruises and scrapes. Its not a pretty sight" said Dave. Finn agreed and added "when he tells you his story if one of you laughs at him I will personally kick your ass." "Why" asked Rachel. "I wont say its up to him. Just remember no laughing at what he says is not funny" said Finn. "We wont laugh. We promise" said all the girls. "Good now get the word out to the guys too" said Finn. Nick appeared and asked "what word." "No laughing at Blaine s story" said Finn. "Why would we laugh and where are some more sodas almost out" said Nick as he grabbed the next to the last Sprite. "Sodas are in the garage and I can t say. Blaine will tell you when he is ready" said Finn. "Gotcha I will tell the Warblers" said Nick. "What are you guys up to in there asked Finn as a pillow came flying into the kitchen followed by a tumbling Wes. "Clearly not what they were supposed to be" said a surprised Nick. "Well we got bored and you took forever to go pee and grab a drink" said Wes as he sprang to his feet. "Well there was a line upstairs for the hall bathroom. I m sorry your highness" said Nick with a bow. "Puck and Rory got there first so I had to wait my turn" said Nick. "Lets go and get this done for Blaine" said Wes. They bounded off into the living room. "What are they up to anyway" said Dave. 'No idea" said Rachel. "Well we all need to do things to show Blaine we love him and are glad he is better" said Finn. "Oh we will. Right now we need to get all these pies baked" said Mercedes. "So boys go play elsewhere unless you want to help us" said Tina. "Bye" the two boys said in unison as they fled up the stairs. 


	32. Blaine gets frustrated

Blaine s room

"This is soo annoying" gripped Blaine on his way back to his bed after his third trip to the bathroom in the past ninety minutes. "Not even girls pee this much" said Blaine. "Some do" said Kurt. "None I know" whined Blaine as he got back in to bed. "How much longer until that bag runs out. The iv hurts" whined Blaine. "Soon" said Kurt. "I want it out now PLEASE" said Blaine as he gave his best pouty puppy face. "Wont work Mr Anderson so stop" said Kurt. "Behave your parents are here remember" said Kurt. "I don t want to. I want this thing out of my arm. It hurts" whined Blaine. Kurt leaves the room and comes back with Nancy a nurse working that day. She walked over to the bed and looked at Blaine s arm. "Your vein is blowing that s why it hurts" said Nancy. "Its gonna bruise" said Nancy. She hit the nurse call button on Blaine s tv controller. A second later a voice sounded. "Whatcha need Nancy". "I need Dr Weaver please" said Nancy. "Your in luck she just walked up. I will send her in to you" said the voice back. A moment later the doctor appeared. "You needed me" asked Dr Weaver. "Yeah his vein is gonna blow. Do you want me to start a new line or just take it out" asked Nancy. "Has he had a food tray yet" asked the doctor. "Yes he has and he ate it all" said Nancy. "Take it out. We can always place a new one later if we need it" said the doctor. "Yes" said Blaine followed by "Fuck again' in highly agitated tone. "Whats wrong" asked the doctor. "I need to pee again and I just went 10 minutes ago" groaned and blushed Blaine. "Oh okay. Well I can fix that for you too. Here" said the doctor as she handed him a portable urinal. "Thanks" blushed Blaine. "Let Nancy take that line out while you go okay" said the doctor. "Sure" said Blaine. "Kurt or dad I need some help" said Blaine. Kurt stood up and began carefully undressing Blaine and inserted him into the lip of the urinal. This was the first time since the morning of the attack that he had seen or touched that part of his boyfriends body. It felt wonderful and terribly uncomfortable too Kurt thought as he stood there with his hands between Blaine s legs. One hand on Blaine and one holding the rapidly filling container. Okay. You can dump it now said Blaine. Nancy reached and took it. "I will handle that. Alright on three" Nancy said as she placed her fingers on the tape." One, two, three" said Nancy and off the tape came and the iv was out and his arm bandaged in one fell swoop. "Ouch" Blaine cried at the rip of the tape. "All better" said Nancy as she patted Blaine on the head. "Do you need anything else asked Nancy. 'Food said and something to drink" said Blaine. "I will see what I can do on the food. Your doctor may not want you eating to much yet" said Nancy. "Okay can I have a drink. I am thirsty too" said Blaine. "We have water, Pepsi, Sprite, ginger ale and juicy juice. What would you like" asked Nancy. "A medium drip from the Lima Bean honestly" smiled Blaine. "You want coffee. Let me check with your doctor but okay" said Nancy. "Be right back" and Nancy reached under his chair and handed Blaine his diet coke. "Here for in the mean time" said Kurt. "Thanks" said Blaine as he popped the lid. "Drink slow" said Kurt. After several swallows Blaine handed Kurt the now empty bottle. "Thanks Babe I love you" said Blaine. "I love you too" smiled Kurt. Ken spoke a few minutes later. "Oh just kiss him already Kurt before he gets even sappier or starts singing." Kurt blushed and leaned in and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips. "MMMMMHHMMM" moaned Blaine. "Calm down there horn dog" said Kurt. "You need to get better first" said Kurt. Ken spoke again "so son are you ready and up to talking about what happened." "Yeah alright" said Blaine as he sighed heavily. Nancy reappeared with Blaine s coffee. "Okay Blaine you can have one cup of coffee then she wants you drinking water or juice" said Nancy. Thanks and what about food" asked Blaine. You're in luck you can have something from the cafe. Nothing greasy or fried though" said Nancy. "Damn no french fries or pizza" said Blaine. "Nope sorry not until you have a bowel movement for us" said Nancy. "Here is a menu of what is being served right now" said Nancy. Blaine took it and surveyed it. "Hmmm. Well am I allowed the pasta dish" asked Blaine. "Yes you are and she suggested that one said Nancy. Kurt stood up on my way to get it for you. Be back shortly" said Kurt. "Thanks babe I love you" said Blaine. "I love you too Kurt" said as he left.

"Dad while Kurt is away can you help me go to the bathroom and stuff. I am still weak on my feet" said Blaine. "Sure son" said Ken. "Okay good I need to go again" said Blaine. Ken sprang to his feet and grabbed Blaine s arm. "Slow down little buddy" said Kenneth. Blaine stopped dead in his tracks. "You called me little buddy. You haven t done that since I was 13" said Blaine. Sorry about that. "I lost myself along the way. I am working on it. Bear with me okay" said Kenneth. "No problem" said Blaine as he hugged his dad. "I am just glad you are started finding your way back" said Blaine. "Me too" said Kenneth. "OW" screamed Blaine. "Whats wrong" asked his dad. "My bladder is throbbing. I need to pee right now" cried Blaine. "Oh well lets get you to the toilet" said Kenneth has he pulled the door closed. "Yes lets" said Blaine. 


	33. Christmas preparations

Hummel house 3pm Kurts room

"Artie at this pace we may get this done some time next century" called Mike from the desk. "I know" said Artie. "I need the equipment we had in A.V. club" said Artie. "This stuff is soo sappy" said Jeff from the floor. "Yeah and you're watching yourself" laughed Nick. "Shut up. I sound so much like a girl" said Jeff. Wes looked up from his spot on the floor and said "we all did and its for a good cause. Now get back to work." "ARGH' yelled Artie. "Where is Mr Shuester. I need the A.V lab or this will take us all century" said Artie. "I m hungry" announces Jeff. "So what else is new" said Wes as he got to his feet. "I need a quick potty break. I will after I potty go downstairs and find Shuester and some sandwiches" said Wes. Jeff jumped up "I will help you." "Thanks Jeffy give me a minute" said Wes as he entered Kurt s bathroom. "Stop calling me Jeffy Wessy" said Jeff.

The kitchen

The flurry of activity had slowed somewhat in the kitchen. Several of the girls were also missing in action. Mercedes was kneading what appeared to Jeff as some kind of bread dough. "Where is every one" Wes asked as he opened the fridge. "Quinn, Emma, Sue, Shannon, and Carole all took pies over to the others homes for safe keeping. They will be back soon" said Mercedes. "And Rachel is where" asked Wes. "Oh bathroom. She will be right back" said Sugar. "What do you guys need" asked Brittany. "We require sustenance" said Wes. A smack was heard followed by a loud "NO ME GUSTA hands off the cookies Montgomery" bellowed Santana. "Fine but did you have to hit me" whined Wes. "Yes ask first. These are for the homeless shelter" said Santana. "We are all helping tomorrow remember" said Mercedes. "Well all of us but you boys who are still hard at work" said Tina as she handed Jeff a plate of sandwiches and 5 cookies. 'One each and I will ask the boys upstairs if they got one" said Tina. "Anything else" asked Santana. "Yes one more thing" Wes said as he pulled drinks from the fridge. "We need Mr Shuester." "He is in the hall bathroom" said Rachel. "Please send him to Kurt s room. Artie wants to talk to him" said Jeff. "Will do. Now go away" said Rachel. "We have lots to do and need to figure out something for dinner still" said Rachel. The boys left with their food and drinks.

Kurt s bedroom

"Food" Mike and Nick exclaimed at once when Jeff and Wes returned. "Here take a sandwich and one cookie" said Wes. "Your wife will be making sure we each got only one" said Wes to Mike. "Where is Artie" asked Jeff as he bit into his sandwich. "Oh bathroom. His tank was on full" said Karofsky. "When did you get here" said Wes. "A few minutes ago when I was looking for an available bathroom" said Dave. "Four and half bathrooms with forty or so people is by far not enough" added Mike. Artie finally reappeared. "Finally' said Dave as he made a bee line for Kurt s bathroom. Artie picked up his cookie and bit in to it. "MMMMHMM good where is Mr Shue" asked Artie. "Downstairs in the bathroom" said Wes.

Or perhaps not. There was a knock on the door. Wes reached and opened it from where he was still standing. "Oh well speak of the devil" said Wes as Mr Shue entered the room. "Rachel said you needed me for something Artie" said Mr Shuester. "Yeah at the pace we are going we may retire before we get this thing cut and put together. I need the A.V. lab over at Mckinley" said Artie. "Is that all. Hold on let me call Figgans and see what I can arrange" said Mr Shuester.

He returned a few minutes later. "Lets go guys. He will meet us there" said Mr shuester. "The school is ours for what we need since its closed for the holidays. We can even store the girls cooking there as long as he can join us to eat" said Mr Shuester. "Sweet lets go" they all said as they pulled on coats and shoes. Mike began packing up all of the laptops and other equipment and they lugged it all down stairs. Mike stopped for a quick kiss and told Tina they would send out for food later as they had a long night ahead of them. She smiled and said have fun. We have baking to do. At that they all headed out the door to Mckinley to work. 


	34. The second account

Blaine s room second account

"Alright all better Blainer s" said his dad as he helped Blaine get back into the bed. "Yeah for a few minutes" said Blaine. "Where is Kurt? I am starving" said Blaine. "He isnt back yet and he left his phone" said Hannah. Blaine looked to where his mom was pointing. Of course he did. The jerk he thought as he drank on his cold coffee. "Dad can you see if they will give me a hot cup. Cold coffee is terrible" said Blaine as he handed his dad the cup. "Sure be right back" said Kenneth.

A moment later his dad returned with Kurt and a hot cup of coffee. "Look what I found coming out of the elevator" said Ken as he pushed Kurt forward towards the bed. "Yay food" Blaine exclaimed. "Well hello to you too. Nice to know that I am just a waiter to you. Here you go" Kurt said as he sat the food on the rolling table and dropped it in front of Blaine. "Eat up" said Kurt. "Thanks. I will" said Blaine as he opened the container.

"Blaine you said you were ready to talk about what happened the other day" said Kenneth. "Yeah" said Blaine as he took another bite of pasta. "Slow down killer. No one is gonna take that from you" said Kenneth. "I'm hungry dad" Blaine said as he spit sauce every where. "Eww Blaine' Kurt said as he cleaned up the mess. "Talk after you swallow geez" mumbled Kurt. "Sorry Kurt' said Blaine. "Its okay. Just gross" said Kurt. Blaine finished up what he wanted of the pasta and drank his coffee down. A small burp and Blaine was trying to go to sleep again. "Wake up Blaine" said his dad. 'Start from the top and tell us what happened okay" said Kenneth. "No judgements or laughing please" said Blaine. "Why would we laugh asked Ken and Kurt". "You will see and you know" said Blaine to Kurt.

"So here it is" said Blaine as he began his tale for the second time.

Kurt and I were bouncing along the mall laughing and talking and shopping. I had to use the bathroom so I told Kurt and he said lets go find one. Along the way we decided to get lunch as the food court was in front of us and it smelled so good and I was getting hungry. When we got to the food court Kurt pointed out where the restroom was and we headed towards it. I had to go pretty badly too so I picked up my pace as we walked in that direction. At the foot of the hallway I told Kurt to go ahead and get us some lunch. The lines were so long at the food places so I figured by the time I went and peed he could have some lunch for us. It would seem I was wrong on that account". "No you weren t" said Kurt. "You had no way of knowing what waited on the other side of the wall" said Kurt. "Anyway I turned and headed into the Mens room undoing my pants as I rushed for the urinal. My bladder was throbbing and spasming painfully inside of me. Just as I got to the urinal and was reaching into my pants to free myself so I could pee someone yelled this bathroom is for men not faggotty fairies. I ignored it or tried too. A second voice yelled don t let the faggot queer pee in here. I just want to pee leave me alone I yelled at them. Did no good either. Someone punched me in the face and knocked me down. Then I saw my attacker. Jeremy Higgins was standing over me with his foot smashing my painfully full bladder. The pressure from his foot kept me from peeing right then but to add insult to injury he ground his heel down and kicked me right in the crotch. As soon as his foot left my crotch I felt my bladder give way. I tried to stop it but I had been holding it for too long and it just wouldn t stop pouring out of me and it did feel good to pee. It so did not feel good flooding Kurt s jeans and my own underwear that part was horrible. I started crying the second I started peeing. Big mistake I was called a faggot and a pansy baby. This pissed me off. I tried to stand up but was slammed back to the ground. I hit my head on the hard tile and things started going in and out. Several more punches to my face and I lost conciseness.

Not a sound was made in the room the entire time Blaine spoke. When Blaine ended and asked to go to the bathroom his Dad spoke. "Blaine, mom and I will be back okay. We are going to go and relay the info you just gave to the police" said Kenneth. 'Yeah alright" moaned Blaine. "I guess I will talk to them soon. Kurt, I need to go pee really bad babe help me up please" said Blaine. As Kurt lead Blaine to the bathroom his parents left.

"I do not want to talk to the detective Kurt" said Blaine. "It will make it worse. It did the last time" sighed Blaine. "What happened last time" asked Kurt as he held Blaine s hospital gown up and out of the way. "Can we do this later I am starting to hurt again. I need something for pain" said Blaine. "Sure alright. I will get the nurse" said Kurt. "Thanks" said Blaine. "Lets get you back to bed. You have had a busy day mister" said Kurt. "You need to rest now" said Kurt. "Yeah I do" said Blaine.

Upon reentry to Blaine s room they saw the doctor and two other guys. "Hello Mr Anderson and Mr Hummel. These fellows are gonna move you down to a regular room" said the doctor. "Sweet" said Blaine as he sat down in the wheel chair. "What room" asked Kurt. "He is going to room 452" said the doctor. "Alright. I will get our things and see you in a few minutes" said Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine. "Hey doc can I have something for pain my chest and head hurt" called Blaine. "Sure I will order some Percocet for you once we get you settled into your new room once" said the doctor. "Thanks" said Blaine as transport left with him. Now to call the house and find Blaine s parents thought Kurt. 


	35. Blaine leaves the ICU

The Hummel house

The ringing phone startled everyone in both Finn s room and the kitchen.

Trent: Hummel residence this is Trent.

Kurt: Hey Trent its Kurt.

Trent: Uh oh. What happened?

Kurt: Nothing happened. Blaine is being moved as we speak out of the I.C.U. He can now have more that just us visiting him.

WOOOHOOOO was all Kurt could make out of the incoherent screaming and celebrating. Then Rachel came on the line.

Rachel: When can come see him? Is he up to visitors right now?

Kurt: No he isn t. He is in pain again and he needs to rest. Tomorrow you guys can come visit I promise.

Rachel: Well okay then I will call Artie. He and most of the guys are out at Mckinley working on the video for Blaine.

Kurt: Cool can t wait to see it. Is my dad home from the garage?

Rachel: No he isnt. He just called and is on his way home. I will have him call you.

Kurt: Thanks bye Rachel.

Rachel: Bye Kurt.

The phone was hung up and the group was now on top of Trent and Rachel wanting to know when they could see Blaine. "He said tomorrow. Blaine is hurting again" said Rachel. A collective AWWW filled the kitchen. "We need to do something for him tomorrow" said Mercedes. "Take him some kind of a get well gift" said Trent. "We should and will" said Sue from the garage door. "Its already taken care of too" said Sue. "You guys are so loud. What is going on" asked Emma and Shannon together. "Blaine has been moved from the I.C.U said Rachel." Carole screamed on that note. "Wow that is soo fast" squealed Carole. "He must be doing well. We need to clean the house, get the cooking done and prepare for his homecoming" said Carole. "House is clean Mrs Hummel. I did all the laundry. The last two loads are going now and I cleaned the bathrooms" said Rory. "Trent and Dave pulled all the trash and vacuumed every room but Finn s. He wouldn t let me in something about a zombie apocalypse" said Rory. "Well thank you boys"  
said Carole. "You didn t have to all of that work" said Carole. "Well no disrespect ma am but we are staying here and should do our part to keep the house clean" said Rory. "Well that is sweet of you Rory" said Carole. "Me mum always said if you sleep there you clean there" said Rory. Puck stood rolling his eyes on the stairs. I am so not cleaning anyone s house he thought to himself.

Carole looked up to Finn. "No more video games go clean and vacuum your room. The whole house needs to be clean and your room tends to resemble a toxic waste dump. Now march. Puck, Sam and David go help him" said Carole. "Dave could you and the other warblers go out and bring in the groceries from our cars" said Sue. "Yes ma am" said Dave and Thad. "Come on Trent" said Thad as Dave asked "Where is Sebastian"? "Good question" said Thad. "He vanished when the others left earlier" said Thad. "Uh oh" said Dave as he pulled his phone out and dialed Kurt. "Trent call Nick or Wes and see if he is with them" shot Dave. "On it" said Trent as he snatched his phone out and began dialing Wes's number. "He isn t at the hospital" said Dave. "Nope. He is with Wes" said Trent. "Whew that was close" said Dave. "Too close" said Trent. He still isnt over Blaine is he" asked Thad. No he isn t. That punch he took a year ago at Scandals made him back off and then we got together but he still loves him. He has let him go though. He knows he will never have him. Blaine told him so last week" said Dave. "What happened" said Thad as he hoisted a bag from Shannon s car. "Blaine is proposing to Kurt on Christmas day" said Dave. "We ran into him when he was looking at rings at Jerry s Jewelers last week" said Dave. "Whoa so cool. We should tell the others" said Trent. "No we will not. Its a secret and I promised to not say anything" said Dave. "This is too good to not share though" said Trent. "We aren t telling. It will ruin Blaine s big plan and no I do not know what that is exactly" said Dave. "This is the end of it. Not a word got it" said Dave. "Yeah okay" said the other two. 


	36. The new room but old Blaine

Blaine s new room

Kurt entered the room quietly. Blaine was in another private room. The bed was empty. Where the heck was he anyway thought Kurt. The bathroom door opened a second later with a nurse Kurt didnt know leading Blaine back to the bed. "There you go hot stuff. All better" said the nurse. "Ramona, this is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel" said Blaine. "Hi I am Ramona and I am his nurse until 11pm" said Ramona. "Let me know if you need anything Blaine" said Ramona. "I will. Thanks" said Blaine. "Oh the pain meds are they ready yet" asked Blaine. "I will check. Be back in a moment" said Ramona. Blaine climbed back into bed and said "had to pee so bad when I got here.I had no choice but have her help me." "That s fine" replied Kurt.

"So I called my dad, your parents and the gang. everyone wants to come see you said Kurt. "Please let them just not today. I am tired and in pain" said Blaine. "I told them tomorrow. My dad however refused to listen and will be here shortly" said Kurt. "He wants me to eat and since you need help and I am here alone he insisted on coming said Kurt. "Cool. I like your dad" smiled Blaine. "I know you do" said Kurt. "I need a drink Kurt please" said Blaine. Be right back ok smiled Kurt. "Thanks Babe. I love you and where is my phone" asked Blaine. "Its at home you don t need it anyway. Remember I told you it got busted. I haven t had time to replace it for you yet" said Kurt. "Oh that s right" said Blaine. Your dad is staying with you tonight. He wants me to go home and sleep. Is that okay with you" asked Kurt. "Yeah I guess" yawned Blaine. "You're getting tired huh" said Kurt. "I guess" said Blaine.

Ramona walked back in with a diet coke and a cup with two blue pills. "Here you are Blaine" said Ramona. "Thank you" said Blaine as he swallowed the pills. "Dinner tray will be here in a few minutes too" said Ramona. "Sweet. I am a little hungry said Blaine. Kurt rolled his eyes and said "you're always hungry." "I am not' said Blaine with a yawn. "Stop that Blaine you know that s contagious" said Kurt while suppressing a yawn. "What" smiled Blaine. "Yawning" said Kurt. Ramona walked back in with a food tray. "Dinner is served Mr Anderson" said Ramona. "What is it Blaine" asked. "You have a steak, a small potato, a side salad, green beans and a roll and you get more coffee if you would like it" said Ramona. "Yes please" said Blaine. "I will be right back okay Blaine" said Kurt. "Where are you going" asked Blaine. "The bathroom. I need to pee really bad" said Kurt. "I have been holding it since 5:30 and its after 7 now. If I don t go soon I may die" said Kurt. Ramona pointed over her shoulder and said "bathroom right there." "Thanks" said Kurt as he closed the door.

When Kurt came out of the bathroom. The food tray had been moved away and Blaine was now asleep. He looks so peaceful laying there sleeping too Kurt thought. As soon as Kurt crossed the room to sit in the chair Blaine opened his eyes and said "come lay with me until I fall asleep baby." "Certainly" said Kurt as he sat and removed his shoes. Kurt dropped the side down and slid onto the bed and pulled Blaine to him. Blaine snuggled up on to Kurt s chest and closed his eyes as he was saying "I love you". Blaine was humming lightly. That bastard Kurt thought he is trying to put me to sleep and its working. He thought as he arched his back and yawned. 'Good night Kurt" said Blaine. "Good night Blaine" Kurt replied back as he closed his eyes too. Kurt fell asleep first. 


	37. The police station

The police station 4pm

The Anderson s left the hospital and went straight to the West Lima police station. It was a twenty minute drive that took forty five due to the holiday traffic. Ken thought to himself who puts the main police station on the same block as a large mall. It made no sense to him none what so ever.

The desk sergeant told them Detective Wilkerson would be with them momentarily. They sat and waited and tried to remember some of what Blaine had told them. Mr Anderson s thoughts were interrupted as the Detective appeared and invited them to his office. A moment later they were seated opposite the detective at his desk.

Detective Wilkerson was a man about Burt s age middle 40 s to early 50 s. He had a broad smile and a soft yet assertive voice and his hair was brown and grey. His office was full of news clippings on a corkboard and pics of what appeared to be his family.

"So it is my understanding that your son Blaine has woken up and despite the odds has a full memory of the events that unfolded Monday afternoon said the detective. "That is correct" said Kenneth. "Good very good and has he told you anything else" asked the detective. "Yes he did and he has agreed to talk to you tomorrow" said Kenneth. "Good very good and I will do that" said the detective. Mr Anderson s phone rang. He stood and apologized "I am sorry. Its Blaine s boyfriend Kurt. It only be a minute" he said as he left.

Several awkward minutes later Ken returned. "Everything okay Ken" asked Hannah. "Yes everything is fine. Blaine has been moved to a regular room" said Kenneth. "Oh that s great" smiled Hannah. The detective cleared his throat and said "the information your son gave you." "Oh right. He said he saw a young man named Jeremy Higgins" said Kenneth. "Hmmm" said the detective as he searched his desk and found what he was looking for. "Jeremy Higgins age 24 been arrested twice one was as a juvenile that record is sealed. The other was when he was 18 for simple assault. His prints were found at the scene. What did he say about Mr Higgins" asked the detective. "He said that Jeremy was who beat him up in the bathroom" said Kenneth. "Alright thank you I am going to have Mr Higgins brought in for questioning. I need to do a full report but Blaine has to do that. I will be by the hospital around 10 am if that s okay with you" said the detective. "That is fine and thanks" said Kenneth. "Let me show you out" said the detective as he escorted them out of the office.

"We should really head back and let Kurt go eat" said Hannah. "Yes we probably should" said Ken as he started the car and pointed it in the direction of the hospital. "We should eat too" said Hannah. "We are on the way back" said Kenneth with a smile. "Gonna grab something for Blaine too. Our boy needs his strength to get better" said Kenneth. "You really are trying to accept him aren t you" said Hannah. "Oh I am not trying. I have accepted him. He is my son and it is high time I loved him and accepted him as he is. So I am" said Kenneth. "Thank you Kenneth. I love you" said Hannah. "I love you too Hannah" said Kenneth. 


	38. Naughty antics

Blaine s room

Blaine lay watching Kurt sleep for several minutes before getting the idea to be a jackass. He had done this many many times before and always got the desired result. Tonight however he wasn t so sure he would be able to enjoy this as much. His dick had a bruise on it and so did the area directly above it but it was worth it. Kurt touching him earlier to help him pee had turned him on and now was his chance to get off he hoped. Blaine slid his arm from under Kurt s chest and slowly began rubbing Kurt s back. Kurt shifted and moved as if he knew what Blaine was about to do. "Thank you' he said as Kurt laid more onto his back. The pain meds were starting to kick in as well so Blaine knew he had to work fast. He reached down to the front of Kurt s skinny jeans to find he was already getting hard. What is he dreaming about Blaine wondered. Kurt heaved a light sigh and dropped his arm onto Blaine s arm. Blaine reached with his one hand and popped the button open and unzipped Kurt s jeans. Blaine suddenly felt pain in his own groin. Maybe this was a bad idea he thought as he laid back and palmed himself to relieve some of the discomfort. He was rock hard and realized that if he kept touching himself he would be cumming in his underwear and that couldn t happen. He had no other underwear there to change into. He would get off in the bathroom after he took care of Kurt. Blaine slowly reached into Kurt s light red almost pink boxer briefs. Of all the underwear to wear today he picked those Blaine thought and had to stop and touch himself again to relieve pain. Kurt was soo hard and wet already Blaine realized and wondered is this jackass really asleep or not. He stopped and looked at his face. He looked asleep to Blaine. Well back to what I was doing thought Blaine. He slid his hand back into Kurt s underwear and gave him a light tug which garnered him a light moan and hip thrust. Nice thought Blaine as he ran his thumb over the leaking slit of Kurt s penis. "MMHHHMMMM' moaned Kurt a little louder. "Sssshhh" said Blaine as he carefully kissed Kurt s head. Blaine picked up his pace on Kurt s dick. He loved feeling the man he loved thrusting harder and harder against his hand. Kurt s belly was getting warmer and warmer as well. Blaine knew all too well what was about to happen. "MMMMMMMMM Fuck" Blaine yelped Kurt. "You feel sooo good" moaned Kurt. "Shut up" said Blaine. "MMMMM don t stop" whined Kurt as he thrust forward into Blaine s hand. "Soo close Blaine mmmmhmmm" moaned Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine as he picked up his pace and worked Kurt s throbbing dick as hard as he could muster. A few strokes later Kurt s orgasm was spilling over onto his hand and into Kurt s underwear just as the door opened. Fuck Blaine thought busted again. Blaine reached and pulled the blanket back up on to him and Kurt just as his parents appeared. This is bad is all Blaine could think. I have cum all over my hand and Kurt is exposed and asleep. "Fuck" muttered Blaine.

"What s wrong Blaine: said his dad "I .I .I need to use the bathroom dad" stammered Blaine. Fuck my life Blaine thought as he turned to sit up he was fully erect. This was bad plus his sticky hand made it worse. This had not gone according to plan at all. Kurt was now on his stomach and had shifted himself like he was closing his pants. Don t be too obvious Blaine thought and don t smile you jackass. Blaine sat there willing his own erection down. It wasn t listening in fact looking at Kurt s now still form was making him throb all the more. "Alright Blaine the light is on and ready for you" said Kenneth. "Yeah I can do it on my own dad thanks said Blaine" as he slipped into the bathroom. "Take your time. I'm gonna wake Kurt up and send him home" said Kenneth. "Ok Dad" Blaine hollered through the locked door.

Blaine walked straight to the toilet and flipped the lid down. He was thankful this one had a lid the last one did not. He moved the gown and slid his own underwear down. He had to be fast and based on what he was feeling it would be. His head was swimming from the medicine and his own lusty desire too. He ran his thumb over his own slit with his still sticky hand. Kurt s juices made it feel all the better. He picked up his pace and brought himself to a painful orgasm. His bruised penis throbbed hard in his hand has he came all over his sticky fingers. God Kurt the things you do to me Blaine thought as he stood up to clean himself up and actually use the bathroom since he was here. His belly was cramping and he realized his digestive tract was now alive again. It hurt a little more than he would have liked but it wasn t bad. While Blaine was sitting there handling his business a knock came to the door and it unlocked. Damned hospital with its double sided locks thought Blaine. His dad walked in.

"Alright Blaine what were you doing when we walked in" asked Kenneth. "Do I have to answer that question" asked Blaine. "Yes you do" said Ken. "I was... Damn dad please don t make me say it. I was jacking my boyfriend off. Happy Dad "said Blaine as he looked away. "That s what I thought I saw. Why son you're in the hospital" asked Ken. "Honestly I missed him and I missed how he felt and looked when he gets off" said Blaine. "EWW son too much information" said Kenneth. "Sorry" said Blaine. "You need to recover not get all wound up. You have your whole life left to have sex in" said Kenneth. "I know" said Blaine as he looked at his feet. The brown hospital socks were ugly and hot. "Blaine look up at me" said Kenneth. Blaine looks up slowly. "Was it worth it? Do you feel better" asked Kenneth. "Yes I do but I'm dizzy" said Blaine. "We need to get you to bed" said Kenneth. "Yeah" said Blaine as he flushed the toilet and redressed himself. It was awkward but he was getting the hang of it. "Do not do it again. Kurt has gone home with Burt. I am sure he is getting the same lecture that you just got "said Kenneth. "Burt was with you" said Blaine weakly. "Yes he was and not what he needed to see. He saw you pumping his son to an orgasm. He saw his son go all over your hand" said Kenneth. "Oh God dad I am so sorry. Kurt had nothing to do with it. I did it all after he went to sleep" said Blaine. Kenneth starts laughing. "Why are you laughing at me" Blaine asked a little offended as he got into the bed. "Kurt wasn t asleep Blaine. He was awake the whole time. You have got to learn to not think out loud" said Kenneth. "Shit" said Blaine. "Stop swearing its not dapper or very gentlemanly and neither is jacking yourself and your boyfriend off in the hospital" said Kenneth. Blaine laid his head back and closed his eyes. Sleep came soon there after for him. 


	39. Tensions arise

Burt s car

The walk from Blaine s room had been done in complete silence. Kurt wondered how much his dad had seen and what was he going to say or do about it. Kurt hated this kind of tension and silence. Once in the car Burt spoke. "Kurt I know you love Blaine and all but getting your rocks off in his hospital bed is in really poor taste. Had we been a nurse or God forbid Blaine s doctor you wouldn t be allowed back in. what were you thinking Kurt? That s right you weren t. Just like many other times you weren t thinking or respecting rules. Blaine needs to rest and get better so he can go home. Jacking you off isn t helping. That is actually taking what little energy he has away from him. It was selfish of you." "But Dad" Kurt interjected a little to loudly. "I didn t start it Blaine did. I was falling asleep when I felt him kiss on my neck and face. It felt so good Dad and I was missing his touch" said Kurt. "I know it was dumb okay. I get that and I am sorry. When his hand went to my pants all I could think about was him getting me off. The mere thought made my already too tight jeans even tighter. I wanted it too badly so did he. I wasn t about to reject him" said Kurt. "Kurt, that room was neither the time nor the place for that" said Burt. "I know Dad. I get that. He started it though" rebuttled Kurt. "And you should have stopped it as soon as he started or better yet stayed out of his bed" said Burt. "Dad I am 22 years old. He is my life partner like Carole is to you. I have the right to lay with him until he falls asleep if I want to just like Carole did with you when you were in the hospital said an exsaperated Kurt.

As Burt pulled up to the house he snapped at "Kurt not another word about this". "You eat and go straight to your room for the rest of the night and take a shower" snapped Burt. "Fine" yelled Kurt. "Watch your tone young man" snapped Burt. "Sorry dad" said a wounded Kurt. "Inside now" shot Burt.

The Hummel house (kitchen)

Dave whistled happily as he cooked and prepared dinner. It was his turn and he happily went to the task of preparing a nice meal. He has three pans of chicken Rory helped him season and get into the oven. He was now slicing potatoes down for homemade cheesy scalloped potatoes and he had fresh green beans simmering in 3 crock pots. There was what appeared to be made from scratch biscuits to bake off as well Kurt noticed. The air smelled divine and Kurt was hungry. He had had no lunch. Rory and Trent were both giggling and laughing as they washed dishes behind Dave.

"Hi" said Dave as heelooked up. "Hi" grumbled Kurt as he opened the fridge and grabbed a diet coke and an apple. "Dinner will be ready in an hour or so. I got a late start sorry" said Dave. "The girls are all off with Carole and the other ladies buying gifts for the kids tomorrow" said Dave. "Oh fuck" said Kurt. "No swearing" snapped Burt from his newspaper. "Sorry dad I forgot" said Kurt. "How s Blaine" Dave asked as he continued slicing potatoes. "He is good. He was in the bathroom when I left. He wants you to call Dave he said it was important" said Kurt. "I will after dinner" said Dave. "Since when do you cook" asked Kurt. "I have for years my mom taught me. There is alot you don t know about me. Mainly because I never let anyone in" said Dave.

Burt cleared his throat and said "shower now Kurt." "Oh right haven t had one today yet. Talk to you in a bit" said Kurt and he headed up the stairs. Kurt grumbled to himself all the way to his room. It was just a little fun so they got caught. The door opening is what made him cum. Hell to Kurt that alone was worth it.

The Hummel house (Kurts room)

Kurt opened the door to find his room still and quiet first time all week. Someone had always been in there. This was a refreshing change Kurt thought as he locked his door. He flipped on the light as he went into the room. All of the pillows and blanket were now pilled neatly on his bed and desk. Someone had cleaned his room up and vacuumed. Find out who and thank them Kurt thought to himself. Kurt kicked his shoes off and threw his coat on to the bed and headed into his bathroom. His hamper that was gone yesterday was back in its spot and like his room his bathroom had been cleaned. Fresh towels were on the rack even. Someone has been very busy Kurt thought as he reached in and turned the shower on and began peeling his jeans and sticky underwear off. Why Blaine did you have to get it on my clothes he thought as he pulled his sweater and button up shirt off and stepped into the nice hot water. He stood there several minutes before grabbing his nearly empty shampoo bottle and squeezed some onto his hand. He would go by the store tomorrow and get another bottle and another bottle of Blaine s as his bottle was also nearly gone. As he lathered up and washed his hair his mind began to wander back over times when they had either been caught or nearly caught. Those were often Kurt s most intense orgasms. He guessed he liked the idea of getting caught. This thought had his dick twitching and coming alive. Kurt decided what the hell and palmed himself several times. No chance of being caught right now both his bathroom and bedroom doors were locked. But still around here one can never be to sure.

Kurt s shower time memories

Kurt stood rinsing shampoo from his hair thinking about the first time he and Blaine were nearly caught. They had been messing around watching movies and just being silly. Both boys needed a bathroom break after Rent had ended. Blaine left the room and hit the one in the hallway while Kurt used the one in his room. Blaine also went for fresh drinks and some more popcorn. He was hungry again even if Kurt wasn t. He also forgot to lock Kurt s door when he returned with the drinks and sandwiches instead of popcorn. Kurt popped a Harry Potter movie in for Blaine. It was only fair they had watched every musical Kurt owned that day it seemed. Blaine informed Kurt as he set the plate on the bed. "We are now home alone. Finn is at football practice and your parents just left for their dinner and movie date" said Blaine. "Awesome" said Kurt as he grabbed a sandwich from the plate. After they ate the sandwiches Carole had quickly made for Blaine they cuddled up to watch the movie. Kurt however had a plan. He had planned to find away to keep Blaine quiet while watching it. He talked nonstop anytime a disney film or harry potter was on and it bugged Kurt.

Kurt snuggled up against Blaine and began rubbing light small circles on Blaine s chest through his tshirt. Blaine shivered lightly. He was already gabbing away at the tv screen and it was only the opening scene. Kurt slowly worked Blaine s shirt up and out of his jeans and slid his hand under the thin material onto Blaine s belly. Blaine suddenly went from talking to low deep moans. That was interesting thought Kurt as he ran his hand over the soft flesh of Blaine s chest. He felt the soft chest hair as he went up and then back down. "Feels good" Blaine said as he shifted his butt on the bed rather uncomfortably. The movement caused Kurt to pull away. "Do you need to go pee" asked Kurt. "Huh oh no pants are uncomfortable" said Blaine as he pulled Kurt up for several messy kisses. "Oh" said Kurt as he looked down and saw the slight bulge. "I can and will take care of it but later" smirked Kurt as he pushed Blaine s shirt up. Blaine sat up and hissed sharply why had he worn skinny jeans today. Oh right Kurt had asked him to. They were very unforgiving and caused pain in his current state he thought as he dropped his shirt on to the floor by the bed.

"Yum" said Kurt as Blaine laid back without a shirt on now. "What" said Blaine as he looked over at Kurt. "You. How did I ever get so lucky to have you in my life" said Kurt. "You aren t the lucky one I am" smiled Blaine up at Kurt. "Now kiss me please. You need to finish what you started" said Blaine as he ran his hand over the front of his own jeans and then over on to Kurt s. Kurt thrust his hips forward at the welcomed friction. "That s what I thought" said a lust filled Blaine. "Please touch me soon. I will in due time" said Kurt as he kissed his way around Blaine s jaw and down his neck. He carefully marked the sensitive spot on Blaine s collarbone as he went. This elicited a heavy moan and loud hiss. "Shhhh" said Kurt. "There is no one home" said Blaine. Kurt went back to kissing and marking Blaine s chest. He stopped for a moment and palmed himself through his pants. He was already near cumming and he had barely been touched or touched Blaine. Who he realized was now palming himself and thrusting his hips against his own hand. "Stop that Blaine" snapped Kurt. "Well you stopped kissing on me and went to rubbing yourself so I figured I would relieve myself" said Blaine. "If you want to touch then touch me" hissed Kurt as he palmed himself one last time then went for Blaine s belt. He undid Blaine s belt and popped the button but didn t undo the zipper. "Dick tease" moaned Blaine. "I am not" said Kurt as he ran his hand down over Blaine s crotch. Blaine thrust his hips forward into Kurt s hand. "Feels good doesn t it" smiled Kurt. No answer Blaine was too far gone. Kurt unzipped Blaine s pants and freed his erection. That bastard Kurt thought when he opened the fly of Blaine s pants. "Did you forget something when you got dressed this morning" Kurt asked as he lightly fisted Blaine s leaking erection." I god Kurt feels soo good I Fuck what did I . Faster Kurt I am really close oh god kiss me please" moaned Blaine. Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine very deeply and messily. "What did I forget" asked Blaine as he pushed his pants off his legs and on to the floor. "Underwear Mr Anderson" said Kurt as he now tried to undo his own way to tight pants. He let go of Blaine to do so. "Hey don t stop. They are in my bag. I will put them on. I m sorry" whined Blaine at the sudden loss of touch. "Its ok my pants were too tight. I had to get rid of them" said Kurt as he laid back down as naked as Blaine.

Unbeknownst to the boys upstairs Finn and Puck had just arrived home from practice and were on their way to Kurt s room. Kurt went back to frantically and erratically fisting Blaine. Blaine was lazily rubbing Kurt. Faster harder dont stop Oh god Kurt your feel so good was all Blaine could muster as his orgasm hit him in a white hot blaze. He spilled out all over Kurt s hand and his own belly. He flopped back on the pillows and forgot all about Kurt. Kurt then took his still cum soaked fingers and began working himself to his own orgasm. Blaine came down from his high and took over for Kurt. He ran his hand up and down Kurt s length dipping his fingers into his slit with each pass and rubbing the extra sensitive spot he had recently discovered on the underside of Kurt s tip. Kurt was thrusting and writhing like crazy into his hand. He was almost there Blaine could tell when the door suddenly swung open. Kurt started cumming at the exact same time as Finn and Puck entered the room. "WHOA WHAT THE FUCK" bellowed Finn. "I told you to knock" said Puck. Blaine was frantically pulling the sheet up on to him and Kurt. Kurt snapped at them "can t you ever knock assholes. What do you want?" "Dinner" snarled Finn. "We are on our own now get out" yelled Kurt. "You both stink" said Blaine. "Dude the smell is you two horndogs" replied Puck. "Just get out and if you tell my dad your mom will know about the porn collection under your mattress and bed" snapped Kurt. "Fine I wont tell. You don t have to be so nasty about it" said Finn. "Now get out" screamed Kurt. The two turned on their heels and fled the room. "God that was awkward and so bad"said Kurt. "Do you think he will tell on us" said a rattled Blaine. "Not if he knows whats good for him" shot Kurt. "Lets shower and get dressed alright" said Kurt. "Okay but I need to pee first" said Blaine. "Yeah me too" said Kurt as they entered the bathroom together.

Damn Kurt thought. The water was ice cold and someone was banging on the bedroom door and was hollering for him. He looked down at his right hand that was frantically stroking his throbbing member. They would wait a minute or two longer he thought. Several hard erratic strokes and Kurt came into his hand in the shower. Third time this week he thought. This is getting to be a habit and not a good one. He never masturbated this much. What was wrong with me. He cleaned him self up again and turned off the water then grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself before leaving his bathroom and straight across his room to the door. Rory was on the other side. "Hate to intrude but can I borrow your bathroom all the rest are occupied and I really need to pee" said Rory. "Go for it' said Kurt as he closed the door. "Thanks mate" said Rory as he hurried off into the bathroom. Kurt crossed his room and opened his dresser and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and pulled them on followed by pajama pants and a plain white tshirt and left the room.

Dinner Hummel house 9:45pm

Dinner had taken slightly longer than Dave had expected. Every one was now back with the exception of Will, Artie, Nick, Jeff, and Wes and they were still at Mckinley. Dave had food packed up in his car already to take over there to them. They were hungry and waiting on him but they had said you eat first. We can wait. Dave was never so glad to find a use for his moms food warmer bags. He had thought they were dumb but not today they weren t. they were perfect. They would keep the food warm for at least an hour. Plenty of time to eat and get over to the school.

Kurt sat down at the opposite end of the table and as far from his dad as humanly possible. He had nothing he wanted to say to him and that was final. Burt had other plans though. "So Kurt tell us about the day today" said Burt with a smile. "Okay" sighed Kurt as he began his tale. "Blaine said he woke up around 4 am this morning" said Kurt. "He saw me sleeping and sat watching me for while before the tube that was in him to drain his bladder started to ache" said Kurt. "Kurt keep it clean" hissed Burt. "Sorry dad" Kurt said as he continued. "He woke me up a little after 5am. After the shock wore off. I got the nurses and doctor and they ran tests everything is fine. He still has some healing to do but should be home soon. The catheter and iv are both out. He is eating and drinking well as good as he used to. The first thing he wanted was a mirror a comb and hair gel and a medium drip black. He was allowed the coffee but not the gel. When I left he was using the bathroom for the 900th time of the day. He can have visitors tomorrow after 9am for a little while. He does need to rest" said Kurt. A collective Yay shot through the room. Dave got up and slipped out. He had food to deliver and another private errand to run for Blaine. 


	40. Dave's special chores

Mkinley A.V. lab

"Move your butt" said Artie to Jeff. Who was now sitting on the edge of the editing bay. "I thought you were going to the bathroom" said Artie. "I am just lazy" said Jeff. "Well move your lazy skinny butt out of my way and move that drink from this equipment. How much progress have you made and where did Mike go" said Artie as he interrupted his own train of thought. "Bathroom boss. He said he was dying (rolling his eyes)" hollered Nick. "Aright then. That s cool gotta go ya gotta go" said Artie. "Artie, why the hell did you use so many cameras" asked Mr Shuester. 'To get lots of shots to blend together" said Artie. "Like we have been doing for the last 5 hours" said Wes. Mike reappeared carrying something Artie didnt recognize. "What is that Mike" asked Artie. "Food" exclaimed Dave. "Going for the rest and the cooler of drinks for us be right back okay" said Mike. A moment later Mike and Dave appeared with the rest of the food and a cooler full of sodas and water. "I can t stay but here you go its all made from scratch and I cooked so I know its safe. See you later. Try not to work all night" said Dave as he turned and left. One more stop to go he thought to himself.

Jerry s Jewelers

Dave arrived just five minutes before closing. Right then he was glad the mall was open until 11pm. He rushed in past a dozen or so people who were leaving and found the store. He had also called ahead so they were expecting him. The things he does to keep Hummel happy he thought and in this case it was something Hummel didn t even know about yet.

"Mr Karofsky I presume' said the man behind the counter. "Um yeah" said Dave. "You are here to pick up Mr Anderson s ring I take it" said the clerk. "Yes I am" said Dave. "We tried to call him yesterday but his phone went straight to voice mail said the clerk" named Michael. "Yeah Mr Anderson is having a rough week" said Dave. "Well whoever is getting this from him won t be" said Michael as he placed a beautiful black satin box with a baby blue ribbon sewn on to the top in front of Dave. In the box was a beautiful but simple diamond band. "Wow. That is expensive looking" said Dave. 'Not really only 750 dollars and he got it on sale for 395 dollars. A real steal this time of the year. Must be some girl he wants to impress. we showed him several solitaires but he insisted on this band and in this size. To each their own I suppose. Let me wrap that up for you" said Michael with a smile. "Thanks" said Dave. Once he had the ring he was on his way back to the Hummel house. The parcel he now carried was to go to the Andersons room once Kurt was asleep. 


	41. Late night antics at the Hummel house

11:45 Blaine s room

Mr Anderson sat watching the news and now some late show as Blaine lay blissfully asleep. He was just dozing off when Blaine started screaming. "STOP GET OFF ME. I JUST WANT TO PEE LEAVE ME ALONE. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO STOP. WHAT DID I DO TO YOU? GET OFF OF ME YOU FILTHY ASSHOLE. YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS. GET OFF OF ME OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL KILL YOU" screamed Blaine before he sat bolt upright in the bed and began panting heavily eyes still closed.

"Blaine, son what happened? Are you okay? Blaine talk to me" said Kenneth. No response. Ken smashed the call button and fled the room leaving Blaine sitting there eyes closed. A moment later when he returned to the room. Blaine was laying on his side breathing easy and asleep but stirring.

Debbie slowly approached the bed and touched Blaine. He was clammy feeling but cool to the touch so no fever. Blaine opened his eyes slowly. "What the hell is going on and who are you" asked Blaine. "Hi. I am Debbie and I am your nurse tonight. Roll over onto your back for me. I need your arm please" said Debbie. "Why" asked Blaine? "You just had some kind of an episode. I need to check your vitals is all" said Debbie. After several minutes of checking Blaine over and said "the call doctor will be by soon. Everything seems normal" said Debbie as she left the room.

"What happened dad" asked Blaine as he sounded thoroughly frightened. "You started screaming at someone to get off of you or you would kill them then you spat into thin air before sitting straight up in the bed still asleep and not moving "said Kenneth. "Wow. I have no idea what happened" said Blaine. Go back to sleep son. You need some rest" said Kenneth. "No dad I need to pee" said Blaine as he swung his feet off the bed. "Well ok pee first then go back to bed" said Kenneth.

Ten minutes later Blaine was back asleep and all was quiet. It would remain quiet for the remainder of the night.

The Hummel house 12:15 am Kurt s room

Kurt was just falling asleep when his phone rang. It was Mr Anderson. "What s wrong" said Kurt as he answered his phone. "Nothing just wanted to warn you more or less. Blaine is having some kind of a nightmare flashback thing. He started screaming and yelling in his sleep a little while ago. Everything is fine the doctor just left. They are bringing in a psychiatrist in the morning to talk to him. He may have some post traumatic stress. Keep the gang away until 1pm please" said Kenneth. "Sure" said Kurt. "Sorry for waking you up. Now go back to sleep for me said Kenneth. "Goodnight" they both said and hung up the call.

Kurt put his phone back onto the charger and rolled over on to his side and tried to fall back to sleep. The bed that was normally crowded was empty as was the room. Much of the gang was either cooking, playing video games or who knew what in the living room. The hustle and bustle had been more than Kurt could bear so he went to bed. It had been a very long day since Blaine had woken him up and he was soo tired. Kurt closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. He didn t even see his door open or Dave when he walked up to the side of the bed. "Good. He is fast asleep" thought Dave. Dave reached and pulled the comforter up on to Kurt s shoulders and said a soft goodnight before he tiptoed out of the room.

Brief hallway encounter.

"Is he asleep yet" asked Mrs Anderson. "Yes out like a light. He never moved when I crept in or put his blanket over him" said Dave. "Good. Show me the ring please" said Hannah as she grabbed his arm and lead him into her room. "Okay" said Dave. "Blaine has talked a lot about this ring for weeks now" said Hannah.

The Anderson bedroom

Once in the bedroom Dave retrieved the bag he had stored in his jacket and pulled the little black box with the blue bow the color of Kurt s eyes on it out. "Wow. That box is exquisite" said Hannah. "If you think the box is amazing wait until you see the ring" said Dave. He handed her the delicate little box. "Go ahead and open it" said Dave. "Okay" said Hannah. Hannah ran her fingers over the delicate little bow sewn on to the top of the box before she opened it. "Oh my goodness. Its wow. Blaine you have good taste son. That ring is stunning. Kurt will love it" said Hannah. "Lets hope so" said Dave sounding a little to concerned. "What do you know that you aren t saying. Its just a ring isn t it" said Hannah. "No ma am its not. Blaine is proposing to Kurt on Monday morning. It was all planned before the accident" said Dave. "AWWWW. That is soo precious and I love Kurty soo much. He will make a great addition to our family" beamed Hannah. "You can t tell anyone. Its a big surprise" said Dave. "No problem I won t. I won t even tell Kenneth" said Hannah. "That is probably for the best. Hide this away. Blaine said you would keep it so Kurt doesn t catch on" said Dave. "I will" said Hannah as she took the box from Dave. "I am off to find my boyfriend and try and steal him away for a few minutes" said Dave. "Have fun. I am going to bed unless you want to use this room for some privacy" said Hannah. "That would be great but disrespectful" said Dave. "Honey you're 22 year old man with a healthy sex drive go get Sebastian and fuck his brains out. I mean enjoy some alone time him" said Hannah. "Thanks" said Dave as he left the room.

"Hey. Where ya going" called Rachel as Dave rushed by. "To find Sebastian. Have you seen him" asked Dave. "Yeah. He is in the hall bathroom. He had to pee really bad after the tickle war the girls had with him and Trent" said Finn. "Tickle war? Wow girls are weird" thought Dave. Mrs Anderson appeared in the hallway. "I thought you and Sebastian needed some alone time. You wont get that here in the hallway" said Hannah as she walked off towards the stairs. "Wow not awkward at all" said Finn. A moment later a blood red Sebastian appeared in the bathroom doorway. "What did you tell her dude. Oh hi guys" blushed Sebastian. "SHHH all of you. Kurt is asleep on the other side of that door and Burt and Carole are asleep on the other side of that one" said Dave as he pointed at the doors. "Please be quiet" hissed Dave. "To you (points at Sebastian) in you go and be quiet" said Dave. "I didn t say anything. She did" said Sebastian. "I need to get something from my bag and you two what ever you are up here for do it quietly. Do not wake anyone up. I heard you two in the bathroom last night. Rachel you have to not scream so loud and Finn don t grunt so much it echoes" said Dave. "Oh my god" said Rachel as she slapped Finn on the shoulder. "You said everyone was asleep" blushed Rachel. "Apparently not" said Finn. "I went downstairs for a drink and heard you freaks when I came back to bed. Don t pull her hair so much dude she doesn t seem to like it" said Dave as he flipped Finns light on and picked up his bag and retrieved what he wanted from it. "Have fun kids" said Dave as he turned into the hall bathroom. "Give me a minute Sebs. I need to empty one tank before filling the other" said Dave. "No problem" smiled Sebastian.

Finns room

"I can not believe we were heard last night. It was 4 in the morning" griped Rachel. "I can t either' said Finn as he leaned in to kiss her. "Then he called me loud. how rude of him" snapped Rachel. "Well you are kinda loud. You hollered my name several times very loudly last night" said Finn. "Well that s because your tongue makes me melt" said Rachel. "Be quiet tonight or I will stop understand" said Finn as he placed her on the bed. "Yes Finn. I understand now work your magic" said Rachel.

Not a minute later Rachel was hollering and thrusting her pelvis towards Finns face. Finn abruptly stopped and handed her her panties and said "I said no noise. Lets go. I will not risk Kurt being disturbed. He is soo tired and needs to rest or he will be sick" said Finn. "Finn" said Rachel as she pointed to his crotch. "I have a bathroom and a mail man to think of. I will be fine now go back downstairs" snarled Finn. "Fine but you owe me" said Rachel. "When you can be quiet. I will finish what I started. Now go downstairs" said Finn. Rachel left and Finn went into his bathroom to handle his painful problem.

The Andersons room

When Dave walked in Sebastian was sitting on the foot of the bed looking as sexy as ever thought Dave. He pulled his jacket off and handed Sebs the lube and condoms he had carefully retrieved from his bag. He then walked over and began kissing the former warbler gently and softly at first. With both tongues fighting for dominance. While kissing he ran his hands up and down Sebastian s shirt and unbuttoned it and tossed it to the floor. He began kissing on Sebastian s jaw and then his neck. As he kissed his way down Sebastian s neck and chest he straddled him. The sudden weight on Sebastian caused him to moan and thrust wildly. "Calm down" pony. In due time" said Dave. He then guided them both up to the center of the bed. Dave was on top and had removed his own shirt in the process. He placed many sloppy wet kisses all over Sebastian s chest and belly before using his teeth to unbutton Sebastian s pants. "MMMHHHHMMMM I WANT YOU SOO BAD" HOLLERED Sebastian. "Then you had better shut up" said Dave as he rubbed his own erection through his pants. "Lift your butt up for me" said Dave. Sebastian raises up. "Thanks. Put it back down now" said Dave as he stroked them both gently. "Relax for me said Dave. Dave slid down the bed and took the whole of Sebastian into his mouth and licked his way back to the top before gently sucking on the tip as he lubed up his fingers and slowly began rubbing lightly at Sebastian s opening. "MHHHHMMMHMHHH PLEASE BABY I NEED YOU IN ME" cried Sebastian loudly. "Then you had better shut up" said Dave.

A slamming door and heavy feet on the stairs caused Dave to stop for a moment. "Guess Rachel didn t get lucky" said Sebastian. "If she wakes Kurt up so help me God I will kill that girl" groaned Dave as he took off his pants and palmed himself through his boxers with his nonlubed hand. "Alright where were we" said Dave as he took Sebastians leaking cock into his mouth. "Ah yes" he muttered to himself as he added a little more lube to his fingers and began slowly inserting his finger into Sebastian. Sebastian hissed at the pain but was soon asking for more. Dave inserted a second finger which garnered a much louder hiss from the man below him. "One more time and I will stop. You have to be quiet" growled Dave. "Sorry but it feels soo good" moaned Sebastian. Dave quickly leaned up and kissed Sebastian. "Be quiet please. I m adding the final finger now" said Dave. A slight hiss and Sebastian was fucking Dave s hand and whining the whole way. "Oh you feel so good AHHAHHHAAAARRRGHHHHHH" yelped Sebastian as Dave hit his prostate several times. "I warned you" said Dave as he removed his hand. "OOOmmmph" said Sebastian at the sudden empty feeling. Dave was pulling his pants back on. "Stay there" hissed Dave as he palmed himself briefly.

A few minutes and an awkward conversation with Finn later Dave was back. He had retrieved his entire bag this time. He so did not need to hear how Rachel wouldn t shut up when Finn went down on her so he had cut her off and jerked off in the bathroom instead. "That was just too much information for me" thought Dave. After that he quietly checked in on Kurt who was asleep on his belly. "Whew. so far so good" thought Dave.

Now back in the room Dave rummaged through his bag and found the gag and undid the strap to it. "Sit up for a second" said Dave to Sebastian. Before stuffing the red gag into Sebastian s mouth he kissed him one last heavy time. "Open your mouth" demanded Dave and Sebastian did. "Now bite down" said Dave as he grabbed the strap and pulled it tight around Sebastian s head. "That should keep you quiet" said Dave. Sebastian nodded. "Good boy. I bet you like it when I bring out the gags and whips here" said Dave as he kissed all over Sebastian s chest and worked his way back down to his still hard dick. "Now" said Dave as he pulled his pants and boxers off. "Time to fuck the life out of you. You were a very naughty boy. Not listening and yelling" said Dave as he reached for the bag once more and pulled out a long bag. In it was the large flesh colored vibrating dildo he sometimes used to get off with when Sebs wasn t around or on Seb when he wouldn t listen like tonight. He lubed it up and slid down the bed and rammed it hard into Sebs making sure he hit that ball of nerves. The man writhed and thrashed but not a sound was heard. "Good its working" thought Dave. After several thrusts into Sebastian he pulled the toy out and tossed it to the side and got himself ready for what came next.

He had gone soft listening to Finn. Rachel was most definitely a turn off for him. The writhing and rutting man beneath however was not and quick enough he was hard in his own hand. Several more strokes for extra measure and he was more than ready for the next part. He then pulled the condom on himself and Sebastian. No sense messing up the bed any more that necessary thought Dave. A smack to Sebs leg and a reminder to stay on the towels damn it. "Don t put your ass on the sheets at all" said Dave. Dave grabbed a pillow and stuck it under Sebs hips with a towel from the bed over it.

Dave lined himself up and slowly entered the man below him feeling his heat run over him. This was by far the best part to Dave. The rush the heat gave him almost always sent him over the edge. After waiting and watching Sebastian for the signs that is was okay to move. He moved. Once he saw Sebastian was ready for more he began to move slowly in and out for several strokes. Then decided it was time to punish his little loud mouth and he thrust hard in and out in a frantic and erratic manner. Sebastian was writhing and trying to yell. The tears streaming down his face and white knuckles on the sheet were a good indication of that. Moments later with out being touched Sebastian was cumming into his condom. Dave loved the sight of him cumming with out being touched though he preferred seeing it shoot into the air but this wasn t their bed in their little apartment across town so he settled for seeing him go into his condom. Moments later Dave was riding his own orgasm out. As he came down from it he collapsed on to his Sebastian s chest. Dave looked up and said "you may remove the gag now".

"Thank you. That was amazing" said Sebastian. "You are amazing" said Dave as he panted and laid back with his eyes closed. "Do not go to sleep. Get up. I know not very classy but this isnt our room" said Sebastian. "Fine" said Dave as he carefully removed the condom and tied it off. "Not there. Finns bathroom. Put those on and lets go shower and head back down stairs" said Sebastian. "Clean up the bed" said Dave as he gathered all of his stuff back up and put it into his bag. "Glad I brought this. I needed it. I think I will share this with Finn" laughed Dave. "You wouldn t dare and besides that is normally used on you not me" said Sebastian. "Alright lets go shower" said Dave. "I feel gross and now I have to pee like a racehorse" said Sebastian. 'I love you" said Dave. "I love you too" replied Sebastian.

The hallway

Dave had the towels and his bag under his arm as he headed towards Finns room when Kurt s door opened. Revealing a very tired and rumpled Kurt. "What was that noise" asked Kurt as he yawned. Fuck Dave thought the damned headboard had smashed the wall twice. 'It was nothing go back to bed. Why are you even awake" asked Dave. "I had to pee and needed something to drink" yawned Kurt. "What are you two up to and whats with the face Sebastian" asked Kurt. "Going to shower and bed" said Dave as he stepped further away so Kurt wouldn t smell sex on them. "Alright I need something to drink. Night guys' said Kurt. Kurt headed off down the stairs. "Wipe that dopey I just got laid grin off your face" snarled Dave. "He knows ya know" smirked Sebastian as he stepped past Dave and into the hall bathroom. "Sorry baby I really have to pee" said Sebastian. "Go ahead and start a shower. I will grab some clothes for us. Be right back" said Dave. "Okay" said Sebastian as he closed the door.

The Kitchen 2:15 am

"Hey Kurt what are you doing up? You look terrible" asked Mercedes. "Just need something drink" said Kurt as he grabbed a diet coke. "Tell Finn to go change the sheets in Mrs Anderson s room for me" yawned Kurt into his drink. "Why? I changed thing this morning" asked Rory as he looked up from his book. "Well Dave and Sebastian just had sex on them. Between the banging headboard and my screaming bladder I was woken up' said Kurt. "Ewww. Sam and I haven t all week so why should anyone else" said Mercedes. Kurt sat on a stool beside a blood red Sam. "Go use my room and try not to wake my parents please" yawned Kurt. "No no I am good. Go back to sleep. I do not perform on command" said Sam. 'Well its all yours tomorrow. Goodnight" said Kurt. Rory followed Kurt as he left and headed up the stairs. The shower was on in the hall bathroom Kurt noticed and the door was cracked open too. He couldn t resist. "Hey boys next time you fuck. Stay off the head board. It bangs loudly" Kurt yelled into the bathroom and then disappeared into his own room. He had just realized there were bodies on the floor after he stepped on Quinn s hand. The ouch was a dead give away.

Rory disappeared into the The Anderson s room with fresh sheets and busied himself changing them for the second time of the day. They weren t visibly dirty but he knew sex on them meant they were unclean for the ladies who were sleeping there tonight. He gathered the sheets and a forgotten condom wrapper and headed to the laundry room.

Downstairs

Those still up were now fairly quiet when Rory returned from the laundry room. He had placed the sheets in the wash but would actually run it in the morning. Mrs Anderson looked up from the book Rory had left behind. "Are they done up there" asked Hannah. "Yes ma am. They are in the hall bathroom showering" said Rory. Good. Mercedes tomorrow you may use my room whenever you need it" said Hannah. "Thanks' said Mercedes. "I am off to bed tell oh Emma" called Hannah. "The boys are done if you still want a bed to sleep in. The other side of mine is available" said Hannah. "Yes please. Will and the other boys are headed back now. They aren t finished and keep the hall bathroom open. Will needs to pee really badly. He forgot to go before they left the school. Good night. Guys go to bed soon" said Emma. "Oh they are" said Sue in her track suit night gown. "Off to bed its nearly 3 am and yes I am getting the others too. Go on off you go" shooed Sue. A moment later the boys who had been chatting with Shannon were lumbering up the stairs. "Be quiet all of you" said Sue sharply. Trent and Thad were all who remained as they and several warblers slept in the spacious living room on air mattresses on the floor. "Boys. Get your air beds its time for bed" said Shannon. "Yes ma am" said the half asleep boys on the sofa.

The house was suddenly still and quiet when the side door to the kitchen burst open and a frantic Will ran through it and straight into the half bath off the kitchen. "I guess he did really have to go" said Sue to Shannon. "Yes he did. I think we broke every traffic law in Ohio getting here. Nothing was open" said Artie. A more composed Will emerged from the bathroom. "You okay" asked Shannon. "I am now. I have never had to go that badly in all of my life and Artie I am so sorry. I drove like a crazed lunatic" said Will. "Its okay. when you gots to go you gots to go. Where is ereybody" asked Artie. "We just sent them to bed" said Sue. "You two need to need to head that way too" said Shannon. "Not before a shower" said Artie as he went up the stairs with Will on his heels.

A few minutes later the other four walked into the house. "I lost Mr Shue and Artie. He sped off in front of me" said Mike. "Yeah like he was running from the cops or something" said Jeff as he yawned. "I have to pee" said Wes as he turned off into the little hall bathroom. Mike grabbed a fresh drink and sat the now empty cooler and food bags and dishes onto the counter. Dave appeared in the kitchen just as the bags touched the counter. "How was it" asked Dave. "The food was delicious. You did a superb job' said Mike. "Thanks" smiled Nick. "Where are the others" asked Dave. "Wes is in the bathroom and Jeff is asleep already" called Shannon from the other room. "Oh okay" said Dave as he went to work unloading and reloading the dishwasher as Sue shuffled all of the others off to bed. "We have a busy day tomorrow. Lets go and its the day before Christmas eve too. Night night kiddos. That means you too Karofsky" said Sue. "Yes ma am" sputtered Dave as he went off to bed. 


	42. The following morning

The next morning (Blaine s room) 7:45 am

The soft rustling in the bed beside him woke Mr Anderson straight up. Blaine was stirring and waking up. Ken got up and moved to his son s bed side. The young man was still again. Maybe he isn t waking up thought Ken just as the same shrill scream of the night before echoed around the room. "GET OFF ME. GET THE FUCK OUT OF CRAIG S FACE. YOU LOSER HE DIDN T DO ANYTHING WRONG. ITS OUR SCHOOL AND OUR DANCE TOO. NOW BACK THE FUCK OFF". Followed by more shrill screaming. A nurse comes running in as Blaine screams. "NOOOOOOOOO STOP KICKING HIM. LET ME GO YOU PSYCHO BASTARD". Blaine mimicked spitting. "FUCK YOU JEREMY. I AM PROUD OF WHO I AM AND YOU CAN T BEAT THE GAY OUT OF ME NO MORE THAN I CAN BEAT THE STUPID OUT OF YOU. I AM NOT A FILTHY DISEASE RIDDEN FAGGOT" screamed Blaine and then he shot bolt upright in the bed panting heavily. The nurse stood there watching until Blaine slid back down onto the pillow and drifted off again. After a moment she took Blaine s temperature and blood pressure. His pulse rate was a little high but given the night terror it was expected.

A little after 8am Blaine began stirring again and woke up. "Morning dad" said Blaine as he yawned and stretched with one arm. Whats wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost or something" said Blaine. "I ..uh you and I need to talk before Kurt gets here" said Kenneth. "Why? What did I do now" asked Blaine. "You had two screaming fits in your sleep. Your subconscious mind is spilling your long kept secrets. I think today is the day to tell Kurt what really happened" said Kenneth. "I can t dad. I want to but I promised Craig. I need to use the bathroom dad please help me and I need something for pain my chest hurts" said Blaine. Ken hit the call button and lead Blaine into the bathroom. Once he was seated and settled Ken left to await the nurses arrival.

The Hummel house

All was still and quiet. The only people awake were Burt and Carole. They were enjoying a quiet moment in the kitchen over coffee and some breakfast when the phone rang. "Good morning" Burt said into the line. "Morning. Is anyone up yet" came Kens voice back on to the phone. "Not yet" said Burt. "I am on my way there for a minute then to work". "Okay good Blaine is awake and wanting company. He is in the bathroom at the moment. His pain medicine and breakfast are on the way" said Kenneth. "I will see if Kurt is up and if he is I will drop him off otherwise he will come on his own later" said Burt. "I will tell Blaine and he will like it" said Kenneth. "Especially after what we caught them doing". "I know. I had it out with Kurt last night' said Burt. "I did the same with mine. What were they thinking" asked Ken. "No idea" responded Burt. "Let me look in on Kurt and I will be there soon so you can grab a bite to eat at the very least" said Burt. "Thanks see you and maybe Kurt soon" said Kenneth as the call ended.

Kurts room

Burt opened the door and made his way over to the bed where Kurt, Santana and Brittany all slept. Kurt was still fast asleep and didnt stir at all when Burt pulled the blanket over him or when he gently kissed his head and said "see you tonight son". Kurt shifted a little and snuggled up into his pillow and went right on sleeping. He was smiling which meant the dream he was having was good. "Sweet dreams son" said Burt as he carefully stepped past Quinn, Rory and Mr Shuester and left the room. Rory woke up as Burt passed by him. "Morning sir" said Rory as he yawned and stretched. "Shhhh" said Burt. "Oh right sleeping people" whispered Rory as he got up and carefully stepped past Tina and Mercedes to get to the bathroom. "I will tell Carole you are up" said Burt. "Thanks. I'm gonna shower real quick and change clothes after I use the toilet" said Rory. "Okay see you later" said Burt.

The hallway

Burt left the room and headed across the hall to look in on Blaine s mom. She was asleep too. He was going alone he decided when he backed into Karofsky. "Morning sir" said Dave with a smile. "Good morning. You are mighty chipper today" said Burt. "I am alive and well what more could I ask for. Why are you tiptoeing around" asked Dave. "Blaine is awake and wants company" said Burt. "Well if you don t mind. I would like to tag along and see how he is" said Dave. "Certainly. I can leave you to help Blaine while his Dad goes to eat and maybe comes back here for a shower and fresh clothes" said Burt. "Yes you can" said Dave. "Carole is up go get some breakfast from her" said Burt. "Okay" said Dave.

The hospital Blaine s room

The doctor had just left and Blaine was more annoyed than ever. She said he had to talk to the therapist before he could they would even consider releasing him. He had done this before and all it did was make him madder. It would again and this time he needed to be calm. He had to be calm for Kurt. He also didn t want to be told you need to tell your boyfriend your past. It was the past and as far as Blaine was concerned it could stay that way. Why relive it thought Blaine.

The nurse who was named Kim brought in Blaine s pain medicine and his breakfast tray. It smelled good and Blaine was hungry. He took his pills right away and then started on the food when the door opened and in walked Burt and Dave. "Hey. How ya feeling" called Dave. "Like I was hit by a bus honestly" said Blaine. "My fucking head and chest hurt". "Blaine. Watch your mouth" scoffed both fathers. "Sorry sirs" said Blaine. "Doctor is running a ct scan after while to check my head. Did you bring my glasses by chance" asked Blaine to Dave. "I did. Good thinking having your dad call back" said Dave. "I went all day with out my contacts or glasses yesterday and I think it added to the problem" said Blaine. "Here you go" said Dave as he opened the glasses and handed them to Blaine. "I didn t even know you wore them until you called" said Dave. "No one does except Kurt" said Blaine. "Explains why these were in a bag under the bed" said Dave. "Yup. I do not know for sure how Kurt really feels about the glasses. He knows I wear contacts for the record" said Blaine. "Gotcha" said Dave. "Dad and Burt could you give us a minute please" said Blaine. "Yep. I m off to work. Good to see you awake and in better spirits" said Burt. "I will if Dave here doesnt mind staying with you that is. Run to the house for a shower and food" said Kenneth. "Go for it" said Dave. "You guys leave and I have no choice but stay". "No funny business Blaine" shot Mr Anderson. "I will be back later". "Bye dad" said Blaine. The two men left.

"What did you do to warrant the no funny business commen"t asked Dave. "I well I got caught last night jerking Kurt off" said Blaine. "Kurt was toppling over the edge and riding it out when the two of them and my mom walked in or it might have been Carole" said Blaine. "Who ever she was left as soon as Kurt hollered oh fuck Blaine I m about to cum" said Blaine. "Wow and I think it was your mom. She let me and Sebastian use her bed last night. He is still asleep basking in his after glow this morning" said Dave. "Kurt caught us too by the way or at least heard us. Damn headboard". "Easy solution slide the pillows and your butt more towards the center of the bed. My mom is pretty good about sex and all from me so its not surprising she allowed you to use the bed she was sleeping in" said Blaine. "How exactly did Kurt even know". "Well Sebastian is like Rachel and lacks the ability to shut up. So I gagged him" said Dave.

Blaine s eyes were all over his face. "What" said Dave. "You own a gag. Holy Fuck Kurt isn t the only, I mean cool cool" said a thoroughly shocked Blaine. "During our romp Sebastian grabbed the headboard and it banged on the wall. Kurt was already up handling a nature call and he needed something to drink and heard us" said Dave. "I see" said Blaine. "That smug arrogant little shit even yelled into the bathroom at us as we showered to next time hit the middle of the bed" said Dave. "That s Kurt for you. He does that to Finn all the time" said Blaine. "Good to know" said Dave. "Anyway. Your mom is really cool. She beat all of us at poker last night" said Dave. Wow replied Blaine. "I never knew she played any kind of card games" said Blaine. "So enough about my embarrassment Burt said you had some kind of a night terror nightmare kind of thing last night" said Dave. "Wanna talk about it". "Not really" said Blaine as he finished his food and coffee. "What I want is a black medium drip from the Lima Bean. The coffee here sucks" said Blaine. "I will go get you some once Kurt is here so I have a car" said Dave.

"Dave as far as the terror things go I can t say much as I don t remember them. My dad said the second one I was screaming over the attack when I was at Westerville high" said Blaine. "You ran from that school to Dalton right" asked Dave. "Yeah. These three guys, Jeremy Higgins, Matthew Harris and Edward Morgan were like you were to Kurt only with a different motivation. They just wanted me gone" said Blaine.

Dave sits down and intently listens to Blaine.

"We had a Sadie Hawkins know where the girls ask the guys" said Blaine. "I know" said Dave. "Well I asked Craig the only other openly gay student and he said yes. We went to said dance and during the night when I went to use the bathroom Jeremy and his thugs followed me in with the intention of kicking my ass but When they got there I was already at a urinal using it and there were three other guys in there too. So they waited until the dance was over and Craig and I were waiting on his dad to pick us up" said Blaine. "Blaine does Kurt know all of this" asked Dave. Some but not all. "No. I am gonna talk to him later. I have to" said Blaine. "Okay go ahead with your story" said Dave. "Why" asked Blaine. "Just making sure. He says you wont tell him much about your past" said Dave. "I haven t and still don t want too but I have to" said Blaine. "Dave, I got beat up really badly and so did Craig and it was my fault. I invited him to that damned dance" said Blaine through sobs. "I insisted we would be fine and that we were allowed and welcome there just like the other kids. I was such a fucking moron. I walked that poor kid into his death nearly" cried Blaine. "Calm down calm down stop for now" said Dave as he grabbed some tissues from the bed side table. "You didn t by chance bring some fresh clothes and such for me did you" asked Blaine. "I need a fucking shower". "Nope I did not" said Dave. "Alright" said Blaine as he laid his head back to stem the sobs and tears. "Fuck I need to go pee. Can you? Never mind. I will hold it until Kurt gets here" groaned Blaine. "Want me to help you. I can and will" said Dave. "Oh I picked up your special surprise too. Your mom has it" said Dave. "Cool. Fuck I need to pee call Kurt please. I need him as soon as possible" said Blaine as he fidgeted. "Get up now" snapped Dave. "You are not gonna lay here and piss yourself on my watch" said Dave. "I will support your body and keep the gown out of your way". "I would rather a nurse or Kurt. Kurt preferred. Call him. I have to pee really bad" groaned Blaine.

The next then Blaine knew was his person was being hoisted out of the bed and into the bathroom. Just as he his feet touched the floor and his underwear was ripped right off of him. Blaine felt his body being pushed down on to the toilet. Blaine shoved himself downward just as he started to pee. "Barely made it huh. Stop being so damned stubborn and take the help that is offered to you" bitched Dave. "Yeah okay" said Blaine as he turned 50 shades of red. "Why did you jerk me up like that" asked Blaine. "Well it was either that or let you pee the bed and no disrespect but you are a little old to be peeing your pants" said Dave. "Yeah I kinda am" blushed Blaine. "Dave, if I tell you something you have to promise not to laugh or think less of me" said Blaine. "Well okay what is it" said Dave. "Please promise me first" Blaine said as he began redressing himself. "I promise I wont laugh or think less of you" said Dave. "I have wet my pants twice" said Blaine. "Yeah everyone has its called potty training" said Dave. "No not then but funny" said Blaine. "When I was 14 and this past week. Both times I got beat up I pissed myself" sighed Blaine. "The first time was fear and a boot to my crotch. This last time I already had to go horribly bad. Like the worst I have ever had to go and Jeremy, same jerk from when I was 14, attacked me this time he pinned me down to the floor and slammed his foot into my overly full and throbbing bladder. He stood there grinding his heel into my body while yelling and swearing at me. While I laid there begging to be let up before I peed my pants. The sadistic bastard stood and laughed at me" said Blaine as he sat in the chair by the bed. "You should lay down" said Dave. "I don t want to. I have been in bed all week so I am told" said Blaine. "You have been so what happened" asked Dave as he sat on the side of the bed facing Blaine. "Well he kicked me right in the balls and then the worst possible thing happened. I started peeing full force into my well Kurts jeans. I tried to stop the flow but I had to go sooo badly and it it felt so good to be going that I just couldn t stop myself from peeing. My pissing myself elicited more names and more kicks and punches. I tried to stand up while I was flooding myself and my head was smashed into the floor and everything went dark. Next thing I knew I was here" said Blaine. "Wow and I would never laugh at another persons misfortune" said Dave. "That is really a low thing to do even for me" said Dave. "Dave I need someone like I was to Kurt when you were so terrible to him. I am afraid and weak and I just don t think I can handle hurting Kurt" said Blaine. "Why would you hurt him" asked Dave. "I ruined an expensive pair of his jeans. You have seen how he dresses" said Blaine. "He doesnt care about those pants. I know that for a fact" said Dave. "Really how so" asked Blaine. "He told me the morning after the attack as we sat by your bed talking. He saw the bag of clothes and we both saw the blood on your undershirt and on the white button up you were wearing at the time of the attack. We smelled the urine too but both assumed those losers who beat you up had peed on you to add insult to injury. He said smelling the pee that the pants were ruined. He also said you waking up was far more important to him" said Dave. "If you want I will be the courage you need. I owe it to you both after the terrible things I have done. Besides you helped me come out to my parents. Its my turn" said Dave. "Yeah" said Blaine. "Care to help me again. Anytime" said Dave. "Hold my gown up and out of my way. All the talking about peeing has made me need to go really bad again" said Blaine. "Certainly lets go pee then" said Dave.

The Hummel House 9:15 am Kitchen

The house was still basically quiet. Emma and Hannah were now up but none of the younger adults were except Rory and Dave. Rory was busy washing the rest of the laundry from the day before and Dave was as Carole had said at the hospital sitting with Blaine. "Alright two more loads and the laundry is all done again" said Rory. "Thank you Rory but you really don t have to" said Carole. "Oh let the boy" said Sue as she came into the kitchen. "Busy work keeps him happy". "I know" said Carole. "So what else needs doing before the homeless shelter tonight" asked Rory. "Far too. I am off now to the shelter to work on the cooking there and to get the place looking a little more cheerful" said Sue. "Finn and the boys that aren t busy with the video project will be joining you to decorate and bring in the gifts we have for the kids" said Carole. "Rory if you want you can go ahead and go with Sue". "Alright but what about the laundry" asked asked Rory. "The girls will finish it" said Emma. "I sure wish Blaine would be as helpful as you are Rory even now he expects Kurt to do most things for him" said Hannah. "Really. Well I like helping out and doing what needs to be done. Lets go Coach" smiled Rory.

Kurt s room

Kurt had started trying to wake himself up. The pain near his groin was intense but his dream wouldn t let him up either. In his dream Blaine was on his knees and sucking on him and taking him into his mouth running his tongue and dragging his teeth lightly over the skin as he went up and down. "MMMMHHMM" fantasy Kurt moaned. The real Kurt lay facing away from the sleeping girls and rutted against his own hand. The need to cum and the need to pee were battling for dominance when Kurt finally got himself awake. The need to pee was winning. Kurt jumped up and carefully raced into his bathroom locking the door as he went this time. He reached in and turned the shower on. This intensified his urge to pee immensely. After a visit to the toilet Kurt was standing in the nice hot water fisting himself slowly. several strokes later he was fully hard in his hand. Kurt propped his head on the wall and thought about one of the many times they had been together. One came to mind.

Kurt s memory

It wasn t too long after they had had sex for the first time. This night got too hot and heavy too fast and had been a mess. Kurt was forced to stay over at Blaine s as a result of it. Thankfully Blaine s dad was away on business. They were supposed to be studying for Shuesters Spanish exam. Little studying was done except for the insides of their mouths with their tongues. Blaine was on top of Kurt kissing and grinding against him. Both of them throbbing from the need to one get out of confining pants and two the need to get off. Blaine was thrusting his hips erratically against Kurt. Each thrust pounded down on Kurt s own throbbing erection. Kurt began kissing heavily and reached and rubbing the front of Blaine s pants causing a low pitched hiss to escape the parted lips. They picked up their pace. Both boys were feeling the coils of heat low in their bellies. Kurt became frantic slamming and riding as hard as he could against Blaine s thigh as he came with a blazing fire into his pants. Blaine came not a second later and collapsed on to Kurt s tshirt. "Wow. That so wasn't my plan" said Blaine. "You will wash my clothes Mr Anderson" said Kurt with a smile. "As you wish but you can t go home naked or in my clothes" said Blaine as he undid his now messy clothes. "Be right back. I have to pee so bad now" groaned Blaine. "You always have to pee after you cum" smirked Kurt.

Kurt stood there in the shower frantically fucking his own hand. That thought had worked well and Kurt could feel the coil of heat that was burning heavy in his belly. He needed one more memory. He had it. The time he learned by accident that he had a kinkier side. Granted it was just a small pain kink but it was fun to whip Blaine with his old riding crop every once and while. The first time was the best one for Kurt.

He pulled the whip back and it cracked hard against Blaine s bare ass. The crack and Blaine s agonizing yell tipped Kurt right over his edge. Once again he had cum in his pants. Blaine was frantically stroking himself. Kurt wet and sticky climbed up on to the bed and began rubbing Blaine as he tipped and came onto his bed. He loved inflicting pain onto Blaine and Blaine loved being spanked and whipped.

Kurt stood there and fucked his hand until he came with a blast in the shower. The water was at least still hot and no one was banging on the door thought Kurt. Kurt finished his shower and pulled on some fresh clothes. Today was grey skinny jeans and Blaine s stripped shirt he had bought for opening night of West Side story. He loved wearing it himself and he loved it on Blaine. Neither of them had worn it in a long time. He grabbed some fresh underwear from Blaine s drawer and stuffed them and a pair of Blaines sweat pants into his bag. Once done he headed off downstairs. The bed was now empty he noticed. Mercedes and Rachel were the only two still asleep on the floor by the window. He quickly but quietly left and headed for the stairs coat and bag in tow.

Hummel house (kitchen) 10am

The kitchen was a flurry of activity when Kurt entered it. Good morning came a host of voices all talking to him at once. "What is everyone s plan" asked Kurt as he toasted a bagel. Finn spoke first. "Me and the guys not working at Mckinley on the video project are being sent to the shelter to decorate and set up and stuff for tonight. Where is Dave by the way his coat is gone but his car is not" said Finn. "He is supposed to be helping with food" said Sebastian. "He is at the hospital. He rode with Burt this morning to give Mr Anderson a break" added Carole. "Why wasn t I woken up" shouted an indignant Kurt. "Stop yelling Kurt. Your dad wanted to you to get some good sleep. They didn t wake me either" said Hannah. "Ugh fine I am on my way. Rachel and Mercedes are still asleep up there" said Kurt as he turned and left.

After Kurt left the flurry of activity started spreading out to other parts of the house. Artie, Will, Mike, Nick, Jeff and Wes followed Kurt out to head over to McKinley. They only had a few hours until the Christmas show at the homeless shelter to get this video project finished in. Sue had said they had to be there at 5pm dressed and ready to go no exceptions and this included Kurt.

The door opened and a ruffled and frazzled looking Mr Anderson walked in. "Hey" said Hannah as she got up and went over to embrace her husband. "Well Blaine had a rugged night. Two fits of night terrors they say.I have never heard such a loud shrill scream in all of my life. The terrors are both accidents Hannah" said Kenneth. "Not surprising. He never really got over it and he wouldn t go to therapy for it either" said Hannah. "This time needs to be different though. He needs to go to therapy and deal with this. He still doesn t want to Hannah. He wants to believe and as said going home to New York will end it. He is soo miserable right now but he won t talk about it" said Kenneth. "Lets get you to bed for a nap" said Hannah. "Sue is insisting we all come tonight. She has some surprise for every one" smiled Hannah.

The homeless shelter

At this very moment all was still and quiet. In a mere few hours it would be full of hungry and homeless people all seeking some warm food and clothes and some holiday cheer. As long as everything went according to plan that would happen and so much more.

"Coach where do you want all this stuff. Its heavy" called Puck. "Over here" Shannon called from the opposite side of the room. "Right" said Puck as he turned and walked to where she was pointing. "What is all this stuff anyway". "Those boxes are the clothes and shoes the kids at Mckinley collected for the people that seek refuge here" said Shannon. "We are setting up tables back here for them. Shoes and any handbags on one end and the clothes on the other arranged by gender" said Shannon. "So I am to set it up then" asked Puck. "Well thanks for offering punkin get to it" said Shannon. "Me and my big mouth" thought Puck as he set to sorting the many boxes out.

The kitchen was a flurry of activity as several dozen volunteers were busy cooking food for the nights festivities. Sue checked in as she busied herself with other last minute preparations. So much to do and so little time she muttered as Emma flitted by with a large bowl of something. "Careful don t need to ruin your track suit" said Emma with a smile.

The hospital Blaine s room 10:15 am

Kurt opened the door and stood back as he heard Dave tell Blaine he would be the courage he needed to get through all of this just as he had when Dave came out. Kurt smiled in spite of himself and cleared his throat to alert the other two that he was there. They hadn t heard him as they had gone into the bathroom. Blaine had announced he had to pee. Kurt slipped into the room and sat in the chair near the foot of the bed. The only noise was the steady sound of Blaine s bladder emptying. He was really full sounding Kurt thought as the toilet flushed and the sink turned on and then back off and the door opened.

"Oh" gasped both men at the sight of Kurt sitting there smiling at him. "When did you arrive" smiled Blaine. "Right when you went to go use the bathroom" said Kurt. "Oh okay" said Blaine. "I will be right back" said Dave as he hurried out the door. "So how are you feeling" asked Kurt. "Your dad called and said you were having a really rough night. Are you alright. What happened" asked Kurt. "Honestly I don t know. My dad told me some and so has the nurse. I scared them around 4 this morning" said Blaine as he sat back into the chair. "I have to see a therapist later. Well good you need to talk about all that has happened" said Kurt. "I don t want to though. I want it to just go away and it will the second we get back to New York" cried Blaine. "You know that isn t true. The problem will be sitting here festering and getting bigger and then god forbid there is a next time. Those bastards might kill you or hurt other guys like us" said Kurt. "I don t want those monsters free but if I speak up it won t change anything. It happened before Kurt" said Blaine as he put his face into his hands. "I am not strong like you were Kurt, I ran and never looked back. I don t have the courage you did to face your attackers" cried Blaine. "I did because I had you my love" said Kurt. "You have a house full well not so full right now of people who love you and are ready to stand with you as your courage. All of us even Sebastian, and I should tell you what I caught him doing or who he was doing last night" said Kurt.

"Oh and who was he doing" said Blaine as he tried a little too hard at acting shocked. "Dave Karofsky. They have been dating for awhile now" said Kurt. "Really you don t say. What did you catch them doing" asked Blaine. "Each other in your moms bed last night" said Kurt. "They were banging the head board on the wall. I told them so when I saw they were in the shower" said Kurt. "Anyway. What is everyone up to? I am so disconnected from the world here and someone won t give me my phone back" said Blaine. "Its busted but here. It still works but the screen is trashed. I was gonna take it and get a new one and move all your stuff over today. Your battery is fully charged as well" said Kurt. "Thanks. So what is every one doing today. I was kinda hoping to see some of them" said Blaine. "You will later. Coach Sylvester has all the guys well most any way helping her set up for the feed the homeless event and caroling thing" said Kurt. "Cool" said Blaine as he was texting Nick.

Blaine: Come see me. We need to talk. Bring Jeff.

"The girls are all cooking and baking and cleaning for Christmas and your homecoming" said Kurt. "Sweet" said Blaine without looking up from his phone.

Nick: No can do right now little buddy. I'm very busy.

Blaine: Get unbusy. Its urgent.

"Your dad I guess is at the house with your mom. They will be here at one to talk to the detective with you" said Kurt. "So everyone is busy and has forgotten about little ole me then" sighed Blaine. "Nope. No way all of the plans for Christmas are for you. Whether you are here or at home with all of us" said Kurt. Blaine wasn t listening. He was reading his phone instead.

Nick: Sorry man. Not possible Shue has me up to my eyes here I would but

Nick: damn letter limit can t we need to get this done by tomorrow at the lat-

Nick: fuck man latest. Real important. Trent can get away.

Blaine: Nah you are the only one who knows my past.

Trent: Hey you want a visitor. I can spare 5 minutes

Blaine: If you want I guess.

"Blaine Blaine" called Kurt. "What" snapped Blaine. "This is why I didn t want to return your phone. You get all distracted and angry" said Kurt. "Sorry" said Blaine as he laid the phone down. "Nick is being a dick and won t come see me anyway. Some crap about Mr Shuester having him busy. We all know that s bull shit" snarled Blaine. "Actually babe its not. They are working on something" said Kurt. "What then. I feel so left out and I hate needing help to pee" groaned Blaine. "You need to go I take it" said Kurt. "Yes I m still peeing every hour and it sucks" said Blaine. "I want a shower too. I stink so bad. Help me pee please".

Kurt helped Blaine and then went to find a nurse to see about the shower when he ran into Blaine s parents and the detective. "Hi Kurt" said Hannah. "Hi Mrs Anderson" said Kurt. "How is Blaine" asked Hannah. "He is grouchy today. He wants our friends to come by and he wants a shower" said Kurt. "Aww well his friends are coming later" said Hannah. "Dave just left in our car" said Kenneth. "I was wondering where he went" said Kurt. "I will be back. I just need to find a nurse to see if cranky butt can at least have some kind of a bath. His deodorant is in my bag. It might help his attitude some" said Kurt as he headed towards the nurses station.

Hummel house. just before 1pm

Much of the chaos had subsided. The girls were still baking and practicing songs for the evenings all wondered how Blaine was and decided to take a break and go see him. Carole had suggested they not until Kurt said they could but they weren t listening and had packed up some cookies for the nurses and for Blaine. They left a few minutes later.  



	43. Blaine meets with the police

Blaines room noon

Blaine was sitting in the chair flipping channels when his parents and a man he didn t know walked in to the room. The man who introduced himself as the lead detective on Blaine s case. After the basic formalities He got straight to the point and wanted to know what had happened leading up to the trip to the bathroom.

Blaine s room third account

"Well My boyfriend Kurt and I decided to go out and go to the the West Lima mall to finish up our Christmas shopping. We had been to several stores and picked up a few things we still needed. It was all fun and games until I saw Jeremy Higgins. I told myself I was nuts. Shortly after Kurt said he needed a quick bathroom break. So we headed off to find one. This wasn t hard as we were in a large department store. After his pit stop. We went back to walking the mall and shopping. We walked and talked and were just our normal goofy selves for couple hours or so. Then the trouble started. I needed a bathroom break and kind of badly. Kurt noticed the food court sign and suggested we head that way. It took 30 minutes to get through the throngs of people. By now I really really had to go horribly bad and I was getting hungry" said Blaine.

"Blaine, this Jeremy you spoke of. You and he have had a past together right" asked the detective. "Yes he beat the shit out of me when I was 14. He got a slap on the wrist and probation for a fucking year. It was a joke for a punishment" snarled Blaine. "Let me get this straight. Jeremy Higgins has attacked you years earlier and faced criminal charges for it" asked the detective. "Several but most were dropped. He was charged with assault and battery with great bodily harm times 2, attempted murder times two, hate crime times two and inciting a riot times 2 all were dropped but the assault and battery charge" sighed Blaine. "It was his first offense and he cried and said it would never happen again and all that shit and was let off basically" said Blaine. "Okay I got it please continue" said the detective.

"Certainly" said Blaine. "As I said I had to use the bathroom so very badly and I was hungry. The food court was soo busy. When we walked in I saw santa sitting in the center and told Kurt that after we have some lunch we should go sit on Santas lap. Kurt reluctantly agreed to it. I spotted the restroom sign and drug Kurt towards it. I was fast getting to the point of saying fuck it and pissing where I stood. My bladder throbbed painfully which meant I was soon gonna run out of time to get to the bathroom before epic embarrassment came as it was" said Blaine. "When we reached the hall to the bathrooms I told Kurt to go get us some pizza for lunch and that I would be right back all while fighting the urge to do a potty dance. He gave in and said okay and I tore off for the bathroom undoing my jeans as I went. The goal at the moment was to not pee my pants. If I peed on the floor oh well I could get someone to clean it up. I just wanted to pee right then" said Blaine.

"Just as I got to the urinal and was reaching into my pants to free myself so I could pee someone yelled this bathroom is for men not faggotty fairies. I ignored it or tried too. A second voice yelled don t let the faggot queer pee in here. I just want to pee leave me alone I yelled. Did no good either. Someone punched me in the face and knocked me down. Then I saw my attacker. Jeremy Higgins was standing over me with his foot smashing my painfully full bladder. The pressure from his foot kept me from peeing right then. Then to add insult to injury he ground his heel down and kicked me right in the crotch. As soon as his foot left I felt my bladder give way. I tried to stop it but I had been holding it for too long and it just wouldn t stop pouring out of me and it did feel good to pee. It so did not feel good flooding Kurt s jeans and my own underwear that part was horrible. I started crying the second I started peeing. Big mistake I was called a faggot and a pansy baby. This pissed me off. I tried to stand up but was slammed back to the ground. I hit my head on the hard tile and things started going in and out. Several more punches to my face and I lost conciseness" sighed Blaine.

"You are sure it was Jeremy Higgins" asked the detective. "Yes sir as sure as I know my own name" said Blaine. "Can you describe the other two guys" asked the detective. "I can try" said Blaine with a fidget.

"The one was about 6 foot to 6 foot 2 inches tall around 215 lbs. He had brown eyes and dark brown hair and a slight scar in his left eye brow and his left ear is pierced. That day he had a brown leather coat, blue jeans, sneakers and a blue sweater on" said Blaine.

"And the other one" asked the detective. "The other was about the same height but thinner by 20 lbs or so. Blonde hair and light greenish blue eyes. He wore a Westerville High letter jacket, blue jeans, boots, and a red sweater.

"Alright thank you that s great for today. I will be in touch in a few days. I need to go and handle some stuff. Take care" said the detective as he left. 


	44. Blaine gets some visitors

Hospital hallway D elevators

Kurt stopped at the nurses desk and spoke to Jillian the only nurse at the desk. The shower Blaine wanted was out until the stitches were all out and that was scheduled for tomorrow morning but she would allow a sponge bath after the therapist came by. "Good enough" said Kurt. At the same time Kurt heard his name being called. That voice was Rachel no doubt about it.

"Kurt, Kurt glad we found you. Where is Blaine exactly. They said room 452. Where is it Kurt" demanded Rachel. "We can t go in right now the detective heading up his case is in with him" said Kurt. "We will wait then" smiled Quinn as she walked over to the small waiting area and took a seat. "How is he anyway" asked Mercedes. "He is grouchy. He wants a shower and to go home" said Kurt. "When might he get to come home" asked Rachel. "Tomorrow if all goes well. He gets to go home after the stitches come out. He is still in a lot of pain and looks pretty bad. Please do not tell him he looks bad" said Kurt. "It upsets him". "We have cookies for Blaine and his nurses" said Brittany softly. "That is sweet the nurses station is around that corner. They will love it" said Kurt. Brittany and Sugar got up and left with the trays of cookies. A moment later the man Kurt had seen with Blaine s parents was leaving.

"Wait here. Let me get him ready to see you guys. His nurse is bringing in his medicine as well. He is very grouchy today. Remember he had a rough night and don t mention his bruised and cut face. Be right back okay and bathroom is right over there" said Kurt as he hurried off. "We know. We can read" hollered Rachel after him.

Blaine s room 1:45pm

"Hi. Where is Blaine" asked Kurt to Hannah. "Hi Kurty he had to go to the bathroom after the detective left" said Hannah. "Ah okay. I could go myself. He has some guests out in the waiting area who want to see him" said Kurt. "See who" said Blaine as he reappeared. "You" said Kurt. "Do you feel like having a few guests" asked Hannah. "Yes please" said Blainewith eyes bright and wide. "Who is here"? "The girls all of them" said Kurt. "Awesome. Go get them" beamed Blaine. "Alright be right back" said Kurt as he went to leave but was stopped. "Bathroom first Kurt now" said Hannah sternly. "Yes ma am" said a very red faced Kurt as he turned and headed into the bathroom.

The room door opened and the nurse named Jillian entered with all of the girls in tow. "I found some friends of yours Blaine" said Jillian. "Hi guys" smiled Blaine as broadly as he could. The toilet flushed and the sink turned on and off and then Kurt appeared in the room. "You guys don t listen very well do you" said Kurt. "Oh thats my fault. They asked when the brought the cookies for us where his room was so I brought them. Thought it would help his mood since he was in such a rotten one earlier" smiled Jillian. "Here are your meds and your lunch will be in in just a few moments" said Jillian. "Have a cookie in the mean time. After lunch I will come back and help you take a sponge bath and we will wash your hair for you" said Jillian. "Can I have my gel" asked Blaine hopefully. "Sorry but no you can t you have some stitches in your head said Jillian. "UGH fine. I will look like an undapper mess" griped Blaine as he took a cookie from the plate.

"How are you" asked Rachel. "I'm okay but I hurt everywhere" said Blaine. "I wish I could say it looks worse that it is but its not. I have to pee every hour or so because my bladder is bruised. It will get better in time they say" said Blaine. "We are glad you're okay. You gave us all such a scare. So do you feel like talking about it" asked Santana.

"Blaine we will be back okay son" said Kenneth. "You have your friends so we are gonna go get some food". "Okay dad see you in a bit" said Blaine. "Have fun" said Kenneth as he winked and they left.

"So do you want to talk about what happened" asked Mercedes after a long silent pause. "Yeah I guess but I need a moment first. Kurt baby help me please" said Blaine. "Certainly" said Kurt as he got to his feet. "Bathroom I presume". "Yeah" said Blaine as he turned beet red. "Be right back ladies" said Kurt.

A moment later Blaine was back on his bed with all of the girls around him. "What do you want to know exactly" asked Blaine slowly. "Just tell us what happened" smiled Rachel. "Well first you guys all have to promise not to laugh or think less of me. I did something I am a shamed of okay" sighed Blaine. "We promise" said all the girls. "Okay here we go" sighed Blaine.

Blaine s account take 4

"Kurt and I were bouncing along the mall laughing and talking and shopping. I had to use the bathroom so I told Kurt and he said lets go find one. Along the way we decided to get lunch as the food court was in front of us and it smelled good and I was getting hungry. When we got to the food court. Kurt pointed out where the restroom was and we headed towards it. I had to go pretty badly too so I picked up my pace as we walked in that direction. At the foot of the hallway I told Kurt to go ahead and get us some lunch. The lines were so long at the food places so I figured by the time I went and peed he could have some lunch for us. It would seem I was wrong on that account too" said Blaine. "Uh oh" interjected Rachel. "Anyway I turned and headed into the Mens room undoing my pants as I rushed for the urinal. My bladder was throbbing and spasming painfully inside of me. Just as I got to the urinal and was reaching into my pants to free myself so I could pee someone yelled this bathroom is for men not faggotty fairies. I ignored it or tried to. A second voice yelled don t let the faggot queer pee in here. I just want to pee leave me alone I yelled back at them. Did no good either. Someone punched me in the face and knocked me down. Then I saw my attacker. Jeremy Higgins was standing over me with his foot smashing my painfully full bladder. The pressure from his foot kept me from peeing right then. Then to add insult to injury he ground his heel down and kicked me right in the crotch. As soon as his foot left I felt my bladder give way. I tried to stop it but I had been holding it for too long and it just wouldn t stop pouring out of me and it did feel good to pee. It so did not feel good flooding Kurt s jeans and my own underwear that part was horrible. I started crying the second I started peeing. Big mistake I was called a faggot and a pansy baby. This pissed me off. I tried to stand up but was slammed back to the ground. I hit my head on the hard tile and things started going in and out. Several more punches to the face and I lost conciseness" sighed Blaine.

"There you have it" said Blaine to the stunned girls. "Please do not repeat this I want to tell the others myself added Blaine. "We won t repeat a word" said Quinn. "Oh Blaine" said Rachel as she rushed forward and grabbed Blaine a little to hard and into a tight hug causing him to scream. "YEOW OUCH FUCK GET OFF ME THAT FUCKING HURTS" screamed Blaine. "Oh my gosh. I m so sorry Blaine. I didn t mean to hurt you" said Rachel. "Take a look" said Blaine as he removed his gown. There was a huge bandage on his chest. "I was tagged here after I lost conciseness. My chest has fag inscribed on it. It hurts like hell" said Blaine as he pulled the gown back up and laid back on to the pillows. Kurt knew this face. Blaine was done and going to sleep.

"Alright guys" said Kurt as Blaine laid back closing his eyes. "He is done and is going well gone to sleep. Time to go so he can rest" said Kurt. "Its after 2pm and we have to be at the shelter around 6 so go get ready" shooed Kurt. "Mercedes or Rachel can you pick up my outfit and take it with you. I will meet you there. I am helping Coach with something else first" said Kurt. "Sure" they replied as the girls left. 


	45. It looks a little like Christmas

Mckinley High av lab

The room was silent. There had been no noise other than the voices on the screens since Nick s last text from Blaine. He hadn t meant to upset Blaine but he really was busy. They were finally done with all the cutting at least. They were finally piecing it together and adding back ground tracks and photos in between each story. It was really coming together too thought Artie. It also looked like it would be done before bed tonight if all went well at the shelter.

The homeless shelter

The place was a lot less dreary in fact it was very bright and cheerful. The tables all held a center piece with a candle and plastic holly around it. The tree was up and decorated perfectly. Finn was putting the gifts under the tree now. Trent and Thad were busy washing dishes in the kitchen. Puck and Sam were still sorting out the clothes onto the tables for the people to get if they needed it. Rory was sweeping the floors and whistling to himself happily and David was on a quick potty break. Sue and Shannon were setting up tables for the food to be placed on and served from. When David came back he also helped set up the food tables. Just then Dave walked in. "Where is Sebastian" asked Dave. "No idea" said Finn. "He is out picking up the Santa suit and the chair. He should be back soon" said Sue. "Oh okay. I am in the kitchen tell him to stop in and see me when he gets here" said Dave. Dave, how is Blaine" asked Finn. "His mood is bad today. He is ready to come home and might be later today" said Dave. "REALLY" said Finn. "The doctor said maybe. He has to meet with a therapist first and get the stitches out and have his vision checked" said Dave. "To work boys. Its after 2 already called Shannon. 


	46. Sebastian visits as does the psychiatris

Blaine s room 3pm

Kurt sat back in the chair he was in and closed his eyes. What a long day this one has been already he thought. He sat back up at the sound of the door opening. "Hey Kurt" called Hannah softly. "Hi. He is asleep again. His meds and guests wore him out" said Kurt softly. "Do you have a car here by chance Sue needs us at the shelter" said Hannah. "I do" said Kurt as he handed her the keys to his car. "Its on the 4th deck" said Kurt. "Alright see you later. We will send someone to get you and maybe Blaine later" said Kenneth. "Maybe is right" said Kurt. "He is sleeping right now. Hopefully his mood will be better when he wakes up" said Kurt. "See you tonight Kurt" said Hannah.

The Anderson s left a moment later leaving Kurt alone in the room. When the door opened again. It was Sebastian. "Hey" called Sebastian as he entered the room. "Hey. What are you doing here" asked Kurt. "Looking for Dave honestly. Is he here. He left before I woke up this morning" said Sebastian. "He left out before I was up too" said Kurt. "Come on in just be quiet. Blaine is sleeping" said Kurt as he gestured to the still form on the bed. "Even asleep that man ooozes sex on a stick" said Sebastian. "Don t start. I know you love him still but you will never get him" snarled Kurt. "You have Dave and from what I " A shrill scream stopped Kurt mid sentence.

Blaine was screaming at the top of his lungs now. Just shrieking and screaming. "Go get a nurse" snapped Kurt. "Oh yeah. Okay be right back" said Sebastian as he fled from the room.

Blaine was screaming. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME. LET ME PEE YOU BASTARD. YEOW YOU SON OF A BITCH I WILL KILL YOU". Blaine spat into the air and sat bolt upright and kept screaming. "LET CRAIG GO ITS ME YOU WANT NOT HIM. I BROUGHT HIM AS MY DATE". Fists flew this time and Kurt had to duck a blow. Okay he had to stop this Kurt decided. Blaine shrieked again. "STOP OR YOU WILL KILL HIM ARGH". He then spat again into thin air. "HAPPY MY FUCKING MOUTH IS BLEEDING ASSHOLE. GET OFF MY OWWWW. FUCK YOU. YOU FUCKING JUST JEALOUS YOU STUPID PIG". Blaine slumped down into the bed panting and sweating. "Whoa" said Kurt out loud. "That was scary and intense". Blaine was sitting looking at him. "Baby whats wrong" said Blaine. "You are whiter than normal". "You you were screaming in your sleep" whimpered Kurt. "I was oh shit what did I say" said Blaine. "You mostly just screamed and spat. Who is Craig and what happened to the two of you" asked Kurt. "You swung at someone too".

"Well here goes" sighed Blaine. "Craig was the other gay guy at Westerville High. The guy I took to the Sadie hawkins dance" said Blaine. The door opened and Dr hoover the counselor entered. "Continue" he said after a quick introduction. "I remember" said Kurt as he sat down on the bed next to Blaine. The doctor and Sebastian were sitting in chairs near by. "You remember how I told you three guys beat us up right" said Blaine. Kurt nodded yes. "Well they beat us pretty badly. I had broken ribs, a concussion, and my leg was fractured. The small scar on my belly you love to kiss was from then as well. They kicked it there. They beat on us right in front of the school. People walked in and out and no one did anything. They spat at us and taunted us. Jeremy kicked me five or six times in the crotch. I thought for sure my balls were done for. Then as if to add insult to injury I suddenly after the final kick peed my pants. I screamed and tried to fight back and I got a couple good blows in before a crack to my head sent me far away' said Blaine.

"Wow so that is what is happening when you sleep" said Kurt. "Yeah I guess" said Blaine who had just noticed Sebastian sitting there. "How much and how long were you there" said Blaine nervously. "I heard it all. I came in with the doctor" said Sebastian. I do not blame you. "Fear has a way of taking over the body and causing us to lose full control. It happens" said Sebastian. "It has happened twice now though. Same fucking attacker" snarled Blaine. "Sebastian I pissed my pants on Monday as well" blushed Blaine. "Its okay. No one blames you" said Sebastian. "Tell us what happened" said the doctor.

Blaine tells Sebastian what happened

"Kurt and I were bouncing along the mall laughing and talking and shopping. I had to use the bathroom so I told Kurt and he said lets go find one. Along the way we decided to get lunch as the food court was in front of us and it smelled good and I was getting hungry. When we got to the food court Kurt pointed out where the restroom was and we headed towards it. I had to go pretty badly too so I picked up my pace as we walked in that direction. At the foot of the hallway I told Kurt to go ahead and get us some lunch. The lines were so long at the food places so I figured by the time I went and peed he could have some lunch for us. It would seem I was wrong on that account too. I turned and headed into the Mens room undoing my pants as I rushed for the urinal. My bladder was throbbing and spasming painfully inside of me. Just as I got to the urinal and was reaching into my pants to free myself so I could pee someone yelled this bathroom is for men not faggotty fairies. I ignored it or tried too. A second voice yelled don t let the faggot queer pee in here. I just want to pee leave me alone I yelled. Did no good either. Someone punched me in the face and knocked me down. Then I saw my attacker. Jeremy Higgins was standing over me with his foot smashing my painfully full bladder. The pressure from his foot kept me from peeing right then. Then to add insult to injury he ground his heel down and kicked me right in the crotch. As soon as his foot left I felt my bladder give way. I tried to stop it but I had been holding it for too long and it just wouldn t stop pouring out and it did feel good to pee. It so did not feel good flooding Kurt s jeans and my own underwear that part was horrible. I started crying the second I started peeing. Big mistake I was called a faggot and a pansy baby. This pissed me off. I tried to stand up but was slammed back to the ground. I hit my head on the hard tile and things started going in and out. Several more punches to my face and I lost conciseness. There you have it and now I must pee Kurt help please and be fast I can t hold it much longer" said Blaine.

Kurt sprang to his feet and met Blaine at the door and followed him in picking up the discarded gown and underwear as Blaine shot across the room and sank down onto the toilet. Blaine heaved a heavy sigh and said "whew I made it". "Yeah but without your clothes" said Kurt. "Sorry. I was losing it and could feel it coming. I didn t want to wet myself again" said Blaine. "Its okay just say so sooner" said Kurt. "I know. I was telling the story and just wanted to get over with" sighed Blaine. "Find the nurse for that bath since I am naked please" said Blaine. "Alright you okay for a minute or two" asked Kurt. "Yeah go ahead" grunted Blaine.

Kurt opened the door and then closed it. "He will be a few minutes. He really has to go to the bathroom" said Kurt. "Clearly. He was stripping as he went into the bathroom" said Sebastian. "Be right back okay" said Kurt. "Please behave and stay out of that bathroom Sebastian" said Kurt. "I will and Dave would kill me if I didn t" said Sebastian. "Not if I get to you first" said Kurt as he left the room. The doctor left as well. That could go either way Kurt thought as he walked to the nurses desk. The clock on the wall read 5pm. Wow already thought Kurt. The day had flown by. Hi Kurt whatcha need" smiled Jillian. "Blaine wants that sponge bath" said Kurt. "Alright that can be arranged" said Jillian. Blaine s doctor walked up. "Well hello Mr Hummel I was just on my way to see Mr Anderson" said the doctor. "Did the psychiatrist come by to see him yet". "Yes he just left" said Kurt. "Okay good I will go talk to him and see you in a little while" said the doctor. "Jillian when you go in next undress his chest wound for me and leave it uncovered. I want to take a look and remove all of the sutures but the ones in his head from the drain" said the doctor. "On my way now he is wanting a shower or bath" said Jillian. "Let him shower that is fine. Kurt get in with him and help him wash his hair" said the doctor. "No funny business though". "Blaine will love that" said Kurt. "After his shower gently dry his face and chest. He may feel some sting from the water and soap. It won t hurt him though" said the doctor. "I will get you some towels" said Jillian. "Be right there". "Thanks" said Kurt. Off to help Blaine and get rid of Sebastian Kurt thought.

Back in the room Sebastian sat right where Kurt told him to stay. "I'm impressed" said Kurt. "Why" asked Sebastian. "You actually listened to me. You never listen to me' said Kurt. "Sorry next time I won t then" said Sebastian. "Its after 5pm you need to go and get ready" said Kurt. "Oh shit you're right see ya" said Sebastian. "Hey get my Dad or his to come get me please" said Kurt. "Will do see ya" said Sebastian. "Bye" said Jillian as she passed Sebastian in the door way. "Towels and a wash cloth for you Kurt. There s a button on the wall if you need any help. Bye" said Jillian and she left.

Kurt walked into the bathroom and found Blaine standing in a daze at the sink. He stood quietly watching Blaine. Well listening to him. He was standing there stalk still eyes closed yet fixed on the wall and he was moaning fairly loudly. What is he doing Kurt wondered. Then he saw the left hand running back and forth and knew what was going on. Kurt palmed himself and then scolded himself. No Kurt no. "MMMMMHHHHMMMM" moaned Blaine. Kurt pushed the door closed quietly so as to not disturb Blaine. Blaine s movements picked up and became frantic. He was close and it was driving Kurt mad watching him. He carefully removed his shoes and socks. Then undid his pants freeing his own throbbing and desperate for a touch erection. Blaine was writhing and moaning and thrusting towards the sink. Kurt frantically pulled himself out of his underwear and frantically began bringing himself off as he watched Blaine cum onto his hand and the sink. The sight alone had Kurt spilling onto his own hand just as Blaine turned around and saw him. "Busted I guess" smiled Blaine. "Yeah. You are so hot when you do that you know" said Kurt. "Yeah so you have said" said a red faced Blaine. "Your fault too you left me in here alone for far too long and I started day dreaming". "Well I have good news for you" said Kurt. "Yeah" said Blaine as he approached Kurt with some paper towels. "You get that shower you wanted" said Kurt. "Really are you serious" said Blaine. "Very come on lets get you washed up and feeling a little more dapper" said Kurt.

The shower was fairly quick as Blaine s energy was running out but he hummed away as Kurt washed his hair lightly and helped him wash the rest of his body. Some of the bruises were turning yellow and fading away already Kurt noticed. Once showered and dressed in his pj pants and the clean underwear Kurt had brought him. Blaine was finally content to sit back on the bed and hum to himself. The door opened and the nurse his dad and the doctor entered.

"Hi guys" grinned Blaine a little to big. "What s up?" "Well your mood is better" said Ken. "Took a shower Dad. I feel better" said Blaine. "You may not in a second" said the doctor. "Why' asked Blaine. "Time to remove those stitches" said the doctor. "Oh that will hurt and suck" said Blaine. "Sit up for me. I'm gonna start with your eyebrow and lip. hold still okay' said the doctor. "Okay' said Blaine as he sat up.

A few minutes later the stitches were out. "Lets take a look at your cheek and chest. Those were deeper and may stay a little longer" said the doctor as he checked the cheek first and decided it needed a couple more days and had Jillian redress it and showed Blaine s dad and Kurt what she did as well.

When the bandages were removed from Blaine s chest Kurt felt his heart sink. It was worse than he had thought. The letters had been repaired and removed as best as they could be but were still very clearly there. The doctor looked at it and said it was looking better but needed a couple more days as well. "You will also require or may want another surgery to lighten them up" said the doctor. "Okay" said Blaine. "Jillian redress him and show them how to do it while I get his discharge forms drawn up. He is going home tonight. I see no reason to keep him here any longer" said the doctor. "Serious" said Blaine. "I am free". "Yes you are. Just take it easy and rest as much as possible. I will see you on Tuesday to remove your stitches" said the doctor. "Cool. Merry Christmas" said Blaine with a smile. Kurt smiled and thought it sure will be a Merry Christmas.

"Dad can we go to the house so I can get dressed and go to the shelter so I can see everyone and surprise them" asked Blaine. "I have a better idea" said Kenneth as he handed Blaine a backpack. "Go get dressed son". "Thanks Dad" said Blaine. "The doctor called and said he was releasing you before you ask" said Kenneth. "Help me Kurt please" said Blaine. "Up we go" smiled Kurt as he took Blaine by the cast and led him into the bathroom.

Kurt pulled the Tshirt from the bag as Blaine fought to get the pants down. "You need to pee babe" Kurt paused and asked. "Yeah" said Blaine sheepishly. Kurt took the pants and underwear down and sat Blaine down. "Be easier this way okay" said Kurt. "What ever you say. I love you" said Blaine. "I love you too" said Kurt. Kurt picked up the shirt and slid it up over the cast and then over Blaine s head. "Put your arm in and pull it down sweetie" said Kurt. Blaine did as he was told. Alright pants said Kurt as he removed the pajama pants and put socks on Blaine s feet. "Stop that tickles" giggled Blaine. "Sorry and your shoes" said Kurt as he put on Blaine s favorite blue sperrys shoes. "You look almost human again" said Kurt. "Yeah now I need a comb and my gel" said Blaine. "Can t have it for awhile" said Kurt. "You know that". "You done pottying" asked Kurt. "Been done and I am not 2 years old" snarled Blaine. "Stand up and I will fasten your pants then" said Kurt. Once dressed they left the bathroom to get Blaine s few things together.

Jillian walked back in and said "okay Mr Anderson sign here and here. You have an appointment on the second floor Tuesday at 10am for stitches removal and a check up. Take it easy and rest until then. This page has all the info you will need for caring for his wounds and what to do if you see these changes" said Jillian. "Awesome thanks" said Blaine. "Have a merry Christmas alright" said Jillian. "I will now" said Blaine. "I will get the car and meet you at the valet entrance" said Kenneth. "Okay" said Kurt. "Transport will be here shortly for you" said Jillian. "Thanks" said Blaine as he sat down on the bed. 


	47. The shelter party

The shelter

Chaos was in full swing. It was just past 6:30 and no one knew where Kurt or Blaine s dad were. Sebastian had said he saw Blaine's dad talking to the doctor when he left. Something about a wound check or something he had said. Right now that didn t matter feeding those who were less fortunate was more important. Rachel was singing Last Christmas to Finn when the door opened and in walked Kurt, Blaine, and Blaine s Dad. The entire room stopped. Not one person moved. Mouths dropped open and every one just stared. It was Hannah who moved and went to her son and hugged him. "Are you out for good" asked Hannah. "Yes I am. They kicked me out mom" smiled Blaine. Burt approached Blaine next. "Its good to see you and have you home Blaine' said Burt as he lightly embraced him. "Thanks. I hate to be a pain but I need to go to the bathroom" said Blaine. "Right this way" said Burt guiding Blaine away.

Kurt rushed over to the piano where Puck was playing and sat down beside him. "I need your help. I want to sing something to Blaine" said Kurt as he rooted in his bag. "Where is it? Here you play right" asked Kurt. "Yes" said Puck. "Here play this for me please" said Kurt. "This Christmas by Donna Hathaway. Good choice Kurt. He looks pretty rough. You guys shouldn t keep him out too long" said Puck. "We aren t. He insisted on coming here first. He wants to sing as well" said Kurt. "Not surprising either" said Puck.

Blaine reappeared with Burt and Kurt stood and nudged Puck who began playing. "This is for my beautiful boyfriend Blaine" said Kurt with a smile. "Merry Christmas babe. I love you" said Kurt.

Hang all the mistletoe I m gonna get to know you better, yeah This Christmas And as we trim the tree How much fun it s gonna be together, yeah ha This Christmas

Fireside is blazing bright We re caroling through the night And this Christmas, will be yeah A very special Christmas, for me yeah

Presents and cards are here My world is filled with cheer and you, ohh yeah This Christmas And as I look around Your eyes outshine the town, they do This Christmas Fireside is blazing bright We re caroling through the night

And this Christmas, will be A very special Christmas, for me yeah

Alright, break it down, ha ha ha

Ooh yeah, yeah yeah, alright Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah Alright now, right now, now

Fireside, oh, is blazing bright We re caroling through the night, yeah And this Christmas, will be, oh A very special Christmas, for me yeah And this Christmas, will be A very special Christmas, for me oh oh

Yeah yeah yeah yeah Merry Christmas, ooh yeah Gonna have a merry Christmas, ohh yeah, oh oh Merry Christmas, oh it will be Oh, a very very very special Christmas A very special Christmas (this Christmas)  
Alright now, right now, yeah oh It will be now, oh (this Christmas)  
Oh, this will be, this will be, baby A very special Have a merry merry Christmas (hey yeah)  
And a happy New Year Oh hey, alright, yeah yeah yeah Merry Christmas This Christmas Oh this will be, this will be, baby

Blaine sat and smiled and teared up the entire time Kurt sang to him. It was beautiful. "I want to show you how much I love you too" said Blaine. "Sing with me please" said Blaine as he sat down beside Puck. He played one handed before Puck caught on and started playing Baby it s cold outside. "We sang this together. The first Christmas we knew each other" said Blaine. Blaine danced to Kurt in much the same manner he had years earlier. Kurt started right on cue as Blaine pointed to him. They sang it the exact same way they had years earlier at Dalton.

I really can t stay - But baby it s cold outside I ve got to go away - But baby it s cold outside This evening has been - Been hoping that you d drop in So very nice - I ll hold your hands, they re just like ice My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what s your hurry?  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar So really I d better scurry - Beautiful, please don t hurry Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour The neighbors might think - Baby, it s bad out there Say, what s in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight To break the spell - I ll take your hat, your hair looks swell I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer?  
At least I m gonna say that I tried - What s the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can t stay - Baby don t hold out But baby, it s cold outside

I ve got to go home - But, baby, you ll freeze out there Say, lend me your coat - It s up to your knees out there You ve really been grand - I m thrilled when you touch my hand But don t you see - How can you do this thing to me?  
There s bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died I really can t stay - Get over that hold out Ohhh, baby it s cold outside

The room erupted in applause as they finished the song. "That was amazing" said Kurt. "Your voice despite all you have been through was perfect and strong" said Kurt. "It is always strong when I think of you or sing to you. I love you Kurt Hummel" said Blaine. "I love you too Blaine Warbler" said Kurt. "Stop calling me that" jabbed Blaine. "We need to get you home. You need to rest" said Kurt. "Yeah I need to pee again before we go. Help me please" said Blaine. "Sure. I need to pee myself" said Kurt. After the run to the bathroom Kurt got keys to a car and headed off to the house. Blaine was worn out and fell asleep on the way to the house. When Kurt saw he was asleep his heart sank and he felt like he had a boulder in his stomach. Blaine made not a sound the entire drive back to the house. He slept peacefully the entire 15 minute drive home.

The Hummel house.

Kurt pulled up to the house and looked over at the sleeping Blaine. It was the first time Blaine had been back here since they left on Monday to go shopping. Kurt slowly turned the car off and contemplated for a moment the best approach to waking Blaine up without scaring him half to death. A moment after he had decided on how to do it. Blaine opened his eyes and said "where are we and where is a bathroom. I really have to pee again". Kurt knew taking the longer scenic route home to let Blaine sleep was a gamble and in this case it was a loss. "We are home" said Kurt as he hurried out of the car. "Good" said Blaine. "I have pee like now". "Okay" said Kurt as he jumped from the car and ran around to help Blaine. "Hurry please. I am dying and may have to go in the yard" said Blaine. "That is fine and might be easier" said Kurt as he led Blaine through the garage and out into the very dark backyard. Blaine was already getting his pants undone. "That bad" said Kurt as he freed Blaine from his pants just as he started peeing. Blaine let out a low long growly sigh and said "too close". "I hate this but my bladder is bruised. I peed blood a little as well. It hurts so bad to try and hold it for longer than a couple of minutes. It sucks. I am worse than a little kid" sighed Blaine. Its okay. We will make do" said Kurt. "I am not leaving this house until I can hold it longer than 5 minutes and not have to go every 45 minutes to an hour" said Blaine. "Stop it baby. Its okay" said Kurt. "We can get you those diaper things if it helps you feel better". "Fuck no. I am not a fucking baby" growled Blaine. "Kurt, I am done peeing and its freezing please put my dick away until we get inside" said Blaine. "Your hand is amazing and all but its cold". "Huh oh sorry" said Kurt as he stroked Blaine a couple times then put him away then allowed Blaine the chance to adjust him self first before fastening his pants.

Kurt opened the house door and led Blaine inside. "Brr. Having sensitive skin exposed to the cold air is not a good thing" said Blaine. "Well you said you were dying and about to go on yourself" said Kurt. "I was. You saw how fast I started peeing" said Blaine. "I did" smiled Kurt. Blaine leaned up and kissed on Kurt. "Lets go to your room" smiled Blaine. "I want to lay with you". "I m sure you do" said Kurt with a wink. "Hey now I was out cold for two full days according to the calendar and in the hospital for 2 more" said Blaine. "All I have gotten from you is a hand job and I had to bolt into the bathroom to finish myself off" said Blaine. "I didn t give you a hand job. "You gave me one and got us caught" Kurt corrected. "Fine alright. You're right" said Blaine. "Plus there was earlier in the bathroom" said Kurt. "I got bored and missed you. You weren t supposed to walk in wise guy" said Blaine. "Whatever lets get you to bed" said Kurt. "Those girls will have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight". "I want you sooo bad" whined Blaine. "You need to rest and stop whining you know that annoys me" said Kurt. "You are no fun sometimes Mr Hummel you know that" said Blaine. "Upstairs Blaine. If your good maybe I will reward you" said Kurt with a wink. "Ugh fine" said Blaine.

The shelter.

Artie, Finn, Sam, Puck and Mike were singing a rendition of Santa Claus is coming to town. The kids were loving it too. Most danced and sang along. It was just after 8 now and things were set to wrap up around 9 or so. Dave had asked to sing and was up next with the help of David, Sebastian, and Trent. He didn t often sing in public but tonight it was for a good cause and it seemed fun. Sue said yes right away. He decided he wanted to remind everyone of what the real meaning of Christmas was so he picked a song he felt reflected that.

Dave got up and moved to the small performance area and stood before the microphone and said. "Hi everybody my name is David Karofsky most of you know me as Dave or Karofsky. I wanted to sing tonight so I asked and was told I could. I don t have a great voice like most of my wonderful new family but after the week we have all had with one of our own being hurt pretty bad well I just felt I needed to do something to honor his life tonight so I asked to sing. We are all more than friends we are family. Artie please film this. I want Kurt and Blaine to see it too". Will spoke and said "filming all of it for them". "Cool. I chose a song that to me represents the true meaning and spirit of Christmas. Its a beautiful song and is best sung accapella. I asked for some help. Guys please. The three boys got up and joined him. I chose O Holy Night" said Dave.

Dave began singing O holy night

O Holy night, the stars are brightly shining It is the night of our dear Savior s birth

Sebastian joined in and began singing with Dave. "Wow" was all Mr Shuester could manage to get out to Emma. He had an amazing voice and would have rounded out the New Directions perfectly.

Long lay the world in sin and error pining

David picked up and joined in smiling as he sang with the other two guys.

Til He appeared and the soul felt it s worth A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices

Trent joined in and all four continued singing in perfect harmony.

For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn Fall on your knees

O hear the angel voices O night divine!  
O night when Christ was born O night divine!  
O night, O night divine!

And in His Name, all oppression shall cease Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we Let all within us praise his holy name Christ is the Lord!  
Their name forever praise we

Noel, Noel O night, O night Divine Noel, Noel O night, O night Divine Noel, Noel O night, O holy Divine

As the song ended with Dave singing the final bass notes he looked up and realized not one person in the room s face was dry. Dave hadn t expected that at all. He guessed Kurt was right singing does stir something within your soul. Mr Shuester was up next. He had chosen to sing a song to his lovely bride Emma. "Hi everybody. I m Will Shuester and these guys were my kids at Mckinley High school. The other boys we all met when we Kurt left us for Dalton Academy. I am going to sing with my wife s help a Carpenters song. I love you Em. Merry Christmas darling" said Will.

Greeting cards have all been sent The Christmas rush is through But I still have one wish to make A special one for you

Merry Christmas darling We re apart that s true But I can dream and in my dreams I m Christmas-ing with you

Holidays are joyful There s always something new But every day s a holiday When I m near to you The lights on my tree I wish you could see I wish it every day Logs on the fire Fill me with desire To see you and to say

That I wish you Merry Christmas Happy New Year, too I ve just one wish On this Christmas Eve I wish I were with you

Instrumental Interlude played by Puck

Logs on the fire Fill me with desire To see you and to say That I wish you Merry Christmas Happy New Year, too I ve just one wish On this Christmas Eve I wish I were with you I wish I were with you

(Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas Merry Christmas - Darling)

Santa was scheduled to arrive at 9pm and then things would end. Next was Santana and the girls. They did a rousing version of Jingle Bell rock with a special dance. The music started and Dave slipped out with Shannon. It was time to get him suited up. Oddly enough he was looking forward to this part the most and couldnt stop smiling about it.

The Hummel house(Kurts Room )

A little before 9pm Kurt had managed to get Blaine up the stairs and into the room and that was saying something. Blaine was all over him and almost caused them to fall down the stairs twice. It was very hot and very aggravating at the same time. "Blaine stop before you cause us to fall" snapped Kurt after the second near fall. "No" muttered Blaine. "I m horny and I want to fuck you so bad right now" said Blaine as he rutted against Kurt s leg. "I will get you off but no actual sex. You're still healing" said Kurt. "UGH you suck sometimes" groaned Blaine. "Thought you liked it when I sucked" said Kurt with an evil sneer. "MMMHHMMMMMM. I need you soo bad and fuck not again" moaned Blaine. "What is not again" asked Kurt as Blaine jerked away. "I have to pee and it hurts again" said Blaine as he went into Kurt s room and towards the bathroom. "Undo me please and take off my shoes" whined Blaine. "Be kinda quick". "Come on" said Kurt as he led Blaine into the bathroom. "First lets get you on the toilet" said Kurt. "I DO NOT WANT TO SIT. I AM A MAN AND WILL PEE LIKE ONE" yelled Blaine. "Stop yelling at me Blaine. It will be easier to remove your clothes and put less strain on your bladder if your already able to go while I get your jeans off" snarled Kurt. "Oh fair enough" said Blaine as he sat down. It just sucks so bad not doing for myself. I am a grown ass man. I should be able to go pee on my own without needing help" sighed Blaine. "Well you do have a broken arm, broken ribs, a small fracture to your skull and a cracked eye socket. There is a lot more than peeing you will need help with" said Kurt. "Oh like what" said Blaine. "You can t drive until your eye heals for one and your car at home is a standard. You aren t driving it in a cast" said Kurt. "Well fuck" said Blaine. "I am now at your mercy". "Sort of but anywhere you want to go and anything you want within reason I will do" smiled Kurt. "Thanks" said Blaine. "There shoes and pants off. Let me get you some pajama pants to go with you blue tshirt" said Kurt. "Thanks babe" smiled Blaine as he wiggled into his underwear and readjusted himself. "This really sucks". "Here" smiled Kurt as he handed Blaine the dark blue plaid pants. "They are elastic and I know you love them you have 4 pairs in different colors" said Kurt. "Thanks" said Blaine as he pulled them up and grabbed Kurt. "Where were we" said Blaine as he planted a kiss onto Kurt s lips. "Bed. Go lay down its time for your pain pill" said Kurt. "Yeah I know. I m sore as hell again" said Blaine. "Go lay down. I will be right back with it and a drink for you" said Kurt.

Blaine went over to the bed and laid down and flipped the tv on. Some christmas movie was on. Blaine liked this one. The little kid Ralphie wanted a red rider bb gun. His parents thought he would shoot his eye out. Blaine laid back and palmed himself to get himself back in the right mindset but the movie was more entertaining and he watched it instead. "Hey what are you watching" asked Kurt. "A Christmas story" smiled Blaine. "I love this old movie". "You would and move over you don t get the center of the bed" smiled Kurt. "Turn off the light and I will" said Blaine. "Deal. Now take your medicine first" said Kurt. Blaine took the two pills and swallowed them and finished the entire can of diet coke in two more swallows. "Thirsty were you" said Kurt. "Yes and I m hungry too" said Blaine. "Will you be okay up here on your own while I fix us something to eat" asked Kurt. "Yes I should be. Where is my phone and I will text you if I need you" said Blaine. "Here" said Kurt as he pulled the broken phone from the bag. "I will go tomorrow and get you a new one" said Kurt. "Okay. Hurry back" smiled Blaine.

Downstairs.

The kitchen was a disorganized chaotic mess from all of the girls baking and cooking Kurt noticed. Kurt knew Blaine loved pasta so he made some and used a jar of sauce instead of making his own. He knew Blaine preferred fresh made but he didn t have near all the stuff here and leaving Blaine alone for that long was a bad idea. While his pasta cooked. He did go back up to check on Blaine and deliver a bottle of water. Blaine was happily watching his movie. Once the food was ready Kurt took two plates and headed upstairs. He handed Blaine one of the plates and told him to not get any of it on his sheets. He knew Blaine wouldn t but still. "My dad just called" Kurt said in between bites. "Yeah" said Blaine. "They will be home soon and have a special surprise for you" said Kurt. "What" said Blaine with a mouth full of pasta. "I don t know you will find out later. Every one is crashing here again so we are all together to give it to you" said Kurt. "Where will every one sleep" asked Blaine. "Finn s room. All over the living room and since you're home my Dad s room" said Kurt. "He wants the girls all downstairs tonight since you pee so much. He doesn t want you stepping on anyone" said Kurt. "That would be bad if I did" said Blaine. "Yes it would be. Finn has a futon in his room as well as his bed. That will sleep two instead of one" said Kurt. "Yep" said Blaine. "Be right back" said Kurt as he took the now empty plate from Blaine. "I have to pee again but should be fine on my own" said Blaine. "Okay. I will be real quick" said Kurt. "I just need to load these into the dishwasher and start it" said Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine.

The shelter

At the shelter things were winding down as it was nearing 10pm. Burt had just told everyone that Blaine was resting and enjoying a movie. When Santa Claus and his elf appeared. Poor Rachel since she was the shortest of the group. She was given the elf costume. The Warblers were finishing up rousing version of Rudolph the red nosed reindeer and Up on the housetops when Santa and his little elf appeared. "HO HO HO" hollered Santa. "Tinky be a good elf and gather up all the good boys and girls for old Santa" said Dave with a huge grin and a laugh. Tinky was less than thrilled but was making the best of it. Finn and Puck had set up a chair for Santa and Mike and Artie had the camera and laptop printing station going. The free pictures was Dave s idea. He bought the ink and paper himself for it. Dave said it would give them a longer lasting memory of the night. Artie agreed and went to planning it out. They gave out all of their gifts and clothes to the people who called this shelter home. Being there was a reminder to all of them of how precious life is and how lucky they all were. Shortly before 11pm it was time to clean up and head home. The guys tore down tables while the girls took down the decorations except the tree. The shelter had asked to keep it up until after Christmas. Every thing was cleaned, swept and put away just after midnight. 


	48. Rules and Christmas eve

The Hummel house (living room)

House meeting

Everyone but Kurt and Blaine sat or stood around the living room. Burt spoke first. "Blaine is home and hopefully asleep. I want you girls to sleep in here tonight with the coaches. Both couches are sofa beds. They are sleeping on one. Two of you can sleep on the other plus the air beds the boys were using. You boys will sleep in my room on the floor. Finn, the Shuesters will sleep in your bed tonight go change your sheets. You and Puck can lay your futon down and sleep there" said Burt. Mr Anderson spoke. "There is also room on our floor for some of you. No sense clumping the kids up on top of each other" said Kenneth. "Well alright some of you boys can sleep in there too then" said Burt. "Kurt s bathroom is off limits except in a dire emergencies" said "Blaine has a bruised bladder and is peeing a lot and often" said Kenneth. "Lets keep that open. Girls get your things for the night but be quiet specially if they are asleep" said Burt. "Yes sir" they all said. "Everyone to bed before it gets too much later" said Sue. "Tomorrow is Christmas eve and we are as Dave suggested going caroling to all of your families homes" said Carol. "Lets go. Off you go" said Sue. "Those willing double up on showers may but make them fast" said Burt. "Yes Finn you can shower with your girlfriend but no funny business" said Carole as she saw a devious grin come onto Finn s face. "10 minute limits please. Lots of us want to shower" said Burt. "Keep the doors unlocked so others can pee" said Kenneth as he winked at Will. "Sorry" said Will right away. "Some of you have a bad habit of locking the door" said Emma. "I said I was sorry" blushed Will.

Kurts room

The clock on the cable box read 1:15 am but to the boys in the room neither knew it. They were both fast asleep when the girls entered. "Ssssshhhh. They are asleep" hissed Rachel. "Awwww. They are soo precious" said "We should get a picture" said Quinn. "The flash will wake them" said Santana as she rifled through her bag. "Nah it wont ssshhh" said Quinn. Brittany smiled and said "look Kurt is holding Blaine to his chest. Its sooo hot and adorable". Emma appeared in the doorway. "Be quiet and awww that is soo sweet. Now get your bed clothes and toothbrushes and lets go before you wake them up" whispered Emma. Too late Blaine raised up and looked past Kurt. "What time is it" Blaine asked very groggily. "Almost 1:30 in the morning. Go back to sleep" said Rachel. "Fuck I can t get my Dad or Dave or Burt please and be fast" groaned Blaine. "Sure" said Sugar as she left the room. "I can help you" said Rachel. "Um no you can t. You're a girl. No thanks" said Blaine as he got up from the bed. "Where are you going" asked Quinn. "The bathroom" said Blaine. Puck passed the door. Grab him. I can t wait much longer" called Blaine. "I need help fast" said Blaine as he danced a little.. Puck heard Blaine and came back. "Whatcha need hobbit" asked Puck. "Stop calling me that and I need to use the bathroom but I can t undress left handed yet" said Blaine. "Oh well lets go" said Puck as he flipped on the bathroom light and closed the door behind them. Kurt was now stirring a little bit. "Uh oh we need to get the light off before he wakes up too" said Rachel. "Yes" said Brittany as she grabbed her things and left. Santana and Quinn following suit. Sugar returned with Ken. "Where is Blaine" asked Kenneth. "Puck handled it" said Rachel. "He allowed that. Wow he is normally Mr I can do this by myself" said Kenneth as he knocked lightly on the door. Puck opened it slightly and said "occupied and we aren t to hi Blaine s dad come in. He is almost done". "I have it go to bed Puck" said Mr Anderson. "Night Blaine" said Puck as he left. "Night' Blaine replied as he washed his hands and looked as his face. "Dad I m a hot mess right now" said Blaine. "No you aren t. You are tired. Lets get you to bed before Kurt gets woken up by those giggly girls" said Kenneth.

Too late on that Rachel and Mercedes had woken him up. He was not too happy about it either. "Why on earth are you too so loud" growled Kurt. "Blaine is . wait where is Blaine" asked Kurt as he searched the bed and room for Blaine. "Bathroom" said Blaine as he came out of the bathroom. "Aww why did you loud mouths have to wake him up too". "Its okay. I need to pee anyway" grumbled Kurt. "Goodnight son" called Mr Anderson. "Come along girls". "Fine" they called after him and finally left.

Blaine laid back down on the bed. The room was now dark and still again. He was just dozing off when the bathroom light flipped off and Kurt came back to bed. "Blaine" said Kurt. "Yeah" said Blaine. "How are you feeling? Its 2am do you need any more pain medicine" asked Kurt. "I m horny and tired but I m okay pain wise" said Blaine. "Do you want your pain medicine though" asked Kurt as he picked up the bottle. "Yeah alright" said Blaine as he took the pill. "I need a drink" said Blaine through a yawn. "Fuck be right back. You drank mine as well" muttered Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine. "BLAINE WARBLER ANDERSON. WHY DID YOU LET ME FALL ASLEEP STILL FULLY CLOTHED. YOU KNOW HOW I HATE THAT" yelled Kurt. "Holy Fuck. Why are you yelling at me. I fell asleep first" shouted Blaine. "That is all on you" said Blaine. Kurt grumbled something Blaine couldn t hear under his breath. He quickly changed his clothes and left the room still grumbling to himself. Blaine laid back down knowing Kurt s mood was all because he had been woken up. Blaine laid back against the pillow and drifted back to sleep. Kurt returned and found his boyfriend snuggled up with the pillow asleep. Aww thought Kurt as he set the can of diet coke down and crawled back into bed. Blaine sighed and snuggled right back into Kurt s chest.

Blaine s dream

"MMMMMHHHHMMMMM" Blaine moaned as he snuggled up against Kurt s warm body in the bed. Blaine laid several wet kisses on Kurt s shirt. "Mmmmmmm" moaned Kurt softly at the touch. He shouldn t encourage this but it felt so good. Blaine s hand ghosted over Kurt s crotch then landed there. Kurt thrust his hips forward on instinct. Shit thought Kurt. Don t do that Kurt scolded himself but it sure felt good. "MMMMMMMMHHHHMMMM OH fuck Kurt you feel soo good" moaned Blaine. Huh Kurt thought I haven t touched him yet. The bed moved under them and Kurt saw why. Blaine was fucking his own hand. What in the hell is he dreaming about thought Kurt. "MMMHHHMMMM harder Kurt oh god fuck me harder" said Blaine. OK thought Kurt time to take matters into my own hands as he flipped on the lamp and rummaged through the bedside table and found what he was looking for. He popped the lid open and poured the thick sticky liquid onto his fingers. Blaine was still grinding and writhing beside him. "Spread your legs" said Kurt softly to Blaine and instinctively Blaine opened his legs. Kurt took his wet fingers and slide one finger towards Blaine s opening and slowly inserted it. Blaine hissed and stopped his hand movements. After several minutes Blaine whined "more baby I need more. Fuck me Kurt" moaned Blaine. Kurt slowly pulled his finger back and added a second. He was now throbbing in his own pants for a touch but opted to ignore it. He slid the two fingers in and out of Blaine and felt him pushing back harder and harder on to his fingers. The heat Kurt felt was amazing and he so wanted to have another part of him in there but he knew that couldn't happen. Kurt pushed that thought from his mind as fast as it had come up. Again Blaine was begging and crying for more. Kurt pulled his fingers out causing Blaine to make a noise at the sudden emptiness he was feeling. Blaine began working his own dick again as Kurt rammed three fingers into Blaine and hit his prostate at the same time eliciting a very loud moan. "Sssshhh" said Kurt. The door opened a little. Fuck Kurt thought as he got very still. "Everything okay" called Burt. "I heard Blaine s voice". "He is fine good night dad" said Kurt. "Night son" said Burt as he closed the door. Whew that was close thought Kurt as he went back to working Blaine over. He began sliding his fingers once again feeling for the little ball of nerves and hit it twice more. When Blaine cried "I want more Kurt. Fuck me Kurt". "Blaine" said Kurt. "Hmmm" moaned Blaine. Blaine look at me said Kurt. Blaine opened his eyes and looked up at Kurt. "What baby" said Blaine. "Are you sure you want me to fuck you" asked Kurt. "God yes' moaned Blaine as he closed his eyes again. Kurt snatched the drawer open and grabbed a pair of condoms. He put one on Blaine first and then himself. "Spread your legs baby and be quiet" said Kurt. Kurt saw the shoe print bruise on Blaine s penis and groin. Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine. "Relax for me okay. It will hurt you a little" said Kurt. Kurt slowly inserted himself into the white hot heat of Blaine s body. He stayed still until Blaine was thrusting up into him. Kurt then began slowly finding a rhythm. Blaine was moaning and whimpering below him. It was awkward and weird but it was great for a change. Kurt normally bottomed. Kurt picked up his pace and was now getting very close when Blaine hissed "touch me I am sooo fucking close. God Kurt I need to fucking cum" moaned Blaine. "SSSSSHHHH" hissed Kurt. "I can t" muttered Blaine. "Make me cum. God you feel soo good" moaned Blaine. Kurt picked up his already erratic pace and hit Blaine s prostate 2 more times. The second sending him writhing and grabbing for Kurts hand. "Need your touch or I will die" moaned Blaine. "Fuck me". Kurt got his hand and hips going in the at same pace and before many strokes Blaine was spilling into his condom. He writhed and clinched down on Kurt pushing him over his edge and he was filling his own condom. After a few minutes. Kurt slowly pulled out causing Blaine to whine from pain and the emptiness. Kurt got up and fetched a wash cloth from his bathroom and cleaned them both up. Blaine whined when the condom was removed and as Kurt touched him to clean him off and redress him. "Don t you know I have to pee after sex" said Blaine. "True go on I will redress you when you get back" said Kurt. "Alright" said Blaine as he sprinted off. A moment later he returned and Kurt dressed him and they crawled back into bed. Both boys drifted right back to sleep and didnt barely move or make a sound until Blaine woke up shrieking for help at 6am. Kurt was so far asleep that he didn t hear the shrill screams. Mr Shuester came running into the room. "Whats wrong? Why are you screaming" asked Mr Shuester. "Help me I can not pee on myself again" cried Blaine. "Stop yelling before you wake the whole house up" said Mr Shuester as he guided Blaine into the bathroom. "Calm down okay" said Mr Shuester as he guided Blaine s pants down. Blaine threw himself down onto the toilet. "Thank you" said Blaine as he began peeing. "I needed help. I didn t mean to be so loud" blushed Blaine. "Its okay. I will be right outside just call my name" said Mr Shuester. "Okay thanks" said Blaine. A few minutes later Blaine was snuggled back in bed against Kurt and fast asleep again.

Christmas eve

Christmas eve went by in a flurry of baking cooking and random caroling quietly. Blaine laid and slept much of the day due to his pain medications and general exhaustion. Kurt kept his room closed off except for the few dire emergencies that past through it. 


End file.
